SOMBRAS DEL PASADO
by leyva1130
Summary: Luego de la batalla en la Ciudad de Gongmen, el guerrero dragón se dispone a realizar un viaje por toda China, sin saber que su enemigo Lord Shen, ha sobrevivido a la batalla y prepara su venganza, creando un destino que los unirá a ambos... Relacionado con Legends of Awesomeness y las películas de los maestros... YAOI, RAPE y Mpreg. Están advertidos. Lord Shen/Po
1. Prólogo

**Hey! Aquí leyva1130 reportándose con una nueva historia y aventura, esta vez del fandom de kung fu panda.**

 **Las razones? No, no tiene nada que ver con la nueva película que saldrá en el 2016. Desde que salió kung fu panda 2, comencé a "debrayar" esta historia poco a poco, hasta cierto punto, pero sin animarme a escribirla y mucho menos pensar en publicarla… y aquí es donde agradezco a mi amada amiga y talentosa escritora AYUMI VON TESLA por animarme a escribir el fic y por enviarme ese sobre bomba para animarme a publicarlo XD.**

 **El debraye mental, lo tengo terminado… escrito sólo una parte, pero confió en que podré ir a buen ritmo en este fic.**

 **Espero que les sea de su agrado y de una vez les aviso, este fic contendrá yaoi y rape, así que en su momento pasara a una clasificación mucho más agresiva XD. Pero también tendrá aventura, acción y sobre todo, mucho sentimiento. Creo que podría ubicarse en un universo alterno :3, como sea, tengo otra historia alterna que espero escribir futuramente.**

 **Se inicia desde un prólogo (ubicado casi en el final de la historia) y estará acomodado por arcos. Espero que le entienda y cualquier duda, adelante, pregunten!**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **ARCO 1**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **PROLOGO.- EL GUERRERO PLATEADO**

El sonido de pisadas se escuchaban en el andar de un joven guerrero, cuya capa ondeaba con el viento, mientras el silencio le rodeaba como si no quisiera el universo interrumpir con sus cavilaciones, con sus pensamientos y el destino que debía de tomar y le esperaba al final de su trayecto, quisiera o no tomarlo y cumplir con él.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para fijarse en el camino y en el andar, haciendo parecer que sus pies se movían por sí mismos, motivados por el propio universo que dictaminaba la senda a tomar, a pesar de los peligros en el camino y los continuos obstáculos que había encontrado y eludido con trabajo y maestría.

No tenía toda la seguridad de llegar y plantarse en un lugar que seguramente todos esperaban que nunca fuera tomado por las consecuencias que hubo en el pasado… e incluso, consideraba que lo tomarían como un tipo de usurpador o aprovechado, al llegar a exigir algo que por nacimiento le correspondería… pero que él no quería ni deseaba!

Y sin embargo, no detenía su caminar, convencida una parte de su alma de que así debían ser las cosas por mucho que su yo interno le gritara que diera vuelta y retornara por sus pasos, regresando a aquella vida pacífica que vivía y que se le antojaba tener por siempre.

Cerró sus ojos por debajo de su capucha, agachando un poco la cabeza al escuchar por fin un poco de movimiento en la lejanía, indicándole que pronto llegaría a su destino…

Su destino…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace muchos años atrás, una cabra adivina había predicho que su padre descubriría un nuevo uso de la pólvora… un uso que la sacaría de aquel ámbito de felicidad y diversión que daba a los habitantes de toda China, en especial en la ciudad de Gongmen, convirtiéndola en un arma de destrucción, con la finalidad de conquistar el país entero, trayendo guerra y tristeza; pero también, la cabra había predicho que un guerrero de blanco y negro, más específicamente un panda, le detendría, evitando aquel destino…

Ante eso, el joven pavorreal que sucedería el trono, decidió cometer una terrible locura, una tontería que llevaría al total exterminio a todos los habitantes de tan tranquila y prospera aldea, eliminando a todos los pandas de ese lugar, que seguramente nunca se dieron enterados de los verdaderos motivos que les provoco la destrucción total.

Sus abuelos horrorizados por las acciones de su hijo, decidieron desterrarlo para siempre de la ciudad de Gongmen… arrebatarle el trono a modo de castigo, provocando que su padre se fuera con el corazón lleno de rencor y odio hacía su propia ascendencia y los habitantes de su reino… jurando venganza por la decisión que habían tomado en su contra y por haberle dado la espalda.

En vez de encontrar la paz y las respuestas de su apesumbrado corazón, el pavo real sólo consiguió llenarse de más odio y rencor en contra de sus padres, incluso en contra de todo habitante de China que no reconocía su valor, creciendo su deseo de conquista y venganza… un enfermizo deseo por demostrar su valor y fuerza, su poderío, pero sobre todo, mostrarse como digno heredero del trono de sus padres; sin imaginar que un pequeño panda sobreviviría de aquella masacre, demostrando que cuando el universo decide un destino para alguien… ese alguien no podrá escapar de él nunca, a menos que enmendé su camino y encuentre las respuestas a tiempo.

Y con esa ventaja del destino, justo en momento en que su padre retornaría a exigir lo que por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía, ese panda se atravesaría en sus deseos, truncando sus planes.

Su padre se encontraría con la horma de su zapato, la piedra en su camino… siendo detenido en sus intenciones de conquista y encontrándose con un destino mucho peor que el destierro y la vergüenza que le habían provocados sus anteriores acciones: La muerte…

O al menos, eso pensaron todos aquellos que presenciaron tan deslumbrante batalla… quienes vieron a Lord Shen, morir aplastado bajo el cañón que él mismo había creado con la finalidad de destruir todo aquello que se interpusiera en el camino.

Se dice que hay cosas o situaciones que pueden engañar perfectamente a los ojos… una acción puede ser tomada de una forma o de otra, dependiendo del contenido del alma de dicho individuo…

Y lo que puede ser muerte para un individuo, puede ser nacimiento o renacimiento para otro.

Bien y mal…

Sol y Luna…

Luz y oscuridad…

Blanco y negro…

Ambas partes forman parte de las caras de una misma moneda… y ambas conviven y subsisten dentro de cada ser vivo que camina en el mundo, siendo obligado a tratar de balancearlas y conseguir la paz interior que le dará una vida tranquila y plena, llena de satisfacciones.

Por eso, las respuestas no llegan por si solas…

El individuo tiene la obligación de tomar decisiones y llevar a cabo acciones, para que el propio universo muestre sus diversas caras, las opciones que pueden tomar para construir su propio camino, que estará permeado de diversas emociones, desde felicidad hasta tristeza… desde amor, hasta el odio…

La marca roja de la sangre ya estaba establecida en el ser de su padre, quien bien podría haberse tomado como un ser de destrucción y sediento de sangre, sin que nadie llegara a notarlo por la posición social en la que vivía, ni siquiera sus abuelos que veían con ojos de amor a su padre, cegándose ellos mismo al no notar el monstruo que ellos mismos criaban y creaban, con sus palabras y sus propias ambiciones.

Tal vez demasiado ocupados para ponerle atención a su enfermizo hijo, cuya salud se balanceaba cada cierto tiempo, hasta llegar a una edad donde sus fuerzas se sobrepusieron a sus propias debilidades.

Y esa omisión, fue lo que les condenó a los habitantes de dicha aldea… e incluso a ellos mismos, que murieron por la pena de haber expulsado a su propio hijo en un arrebato de furia y decepción, para luego darse cuenta que ellos mismos habían fallado como padres, sin buscar una verdadera solución para ello, por complicada que fuera.

Cayendo en el orgullo al negarse a buscarle y ayudarle, dejándole a su suerte, confiando que tal vez la buena razón llegaría en su hijo y este trataría enmendar las cosas, por imposible que fuese.

Como fuera, las consecuencias habían llegado de una manera u otra… Lord Shen había muerto en batalla, el guerrero Dragón había vencido la adversidad y eliminado el mal, encontrado la paz interior que su alma necesitaba… toda China volvía a sonreír y vivir en paz, con sus problemas habituales que seguramente sus protectores resolverían.

Sí, todo era felicidad…

Todo era paz…

O al menos, eso suponían todos, ignorando a un ser lleno de rencor y deseos de destrucción y venganza, que descansaba y esperaba a la sanación de sus heridas para lograr sus cometidos, sin importarle nada más en el mundo, más que devolverle un poco de ese dolor que su corazón sufría a ese individuo que había logrado lo él jamás había hecho…

Verle finalmente sufrir… llorar… suplicar por la misma muerte…

Tal y como él alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado, luego de verse solo y desamparado, rodeado de lobos ante los cuales debía mostrarse fuerte y poderoso, evitando morir en manos de ellos…

Y con esos motivos, su padre se había sanado así mismo, esperando el momento apropiado en que pudiera tomar venganza en contra del Guerrero Dragón, quien ni siquiera imaginaba el triste destino que venía en su contra y provocaría un camino del que sólo la vieja cabra sabía y sus fallecidos abuelos…

Porque detrás de la leyenda del Panda y el Pavo Real, había algo más en el fondo… algo que había tomado cuerpo y vida propia… y que el principal individuo detonador había ignorado durante todos esos años de vida, al apresurase a cambiar su destino, sin saber que encontraría su propia desgracia en ese camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

– FÍJATE IDIOTA!

El gritó de una gacela hizo saltar al joven guerrero, que despertaba de sus cavilaciones, haciéndose hacia atrás para dejar pasar una carreta y cayendo de espalda, observando con sorpresa la velocidad en la que iba, recapacitando finalmente sobre su llegada a la ciudad.

– Lo… LO SIENTO AMIGO! – Gritó, colocando una mano al costado de su hocico para disculpase, aunque el individuo no lo escuchara… terminando por suspirar y esforzarse por levantarse del suelo, tomando su sencilla mochila y acomodarla en su hombro, continuando con su camino.

"No pensé que fuera tan difícil" – pensó el chico, pasando por la primera sección de la ciudad que parecía mucho más tranquila y sencilla que el centro mismo… lo cual le ponía nervioso, al provenir de una sencilla y pacifica aldea de conejos, gansos y cerdos.

Definitivamente, a su madre le hacía falta salir más del Palacio y de la aldea, tal vez irse de vacaciones en ciudades sofisticadas…

¿El nombre del joven guerrero? Era Yin…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **[Narrado desde el punto de vista del protagonista]**

Mi nombre es Yin…

…

Lo sé, ese nombre definitivamente suena a uno que le pondrían a una niña, lo cual no soy… Porque nací felizmente macho, en una pequeña y sencilla familia formada por mi madre, mi abuelo y sus amigos que se convirtieron en mis tíos y abuelos.

No puedo hacer mucho sobre mi nombre, puesto que fue mi padre quien lo decidió a final de cuentas, antes de que su último aliento llegara y partiera su espíritu de este mundo, claro luego de verme recién nacido envuelto en mis sabanas y entre los brazos de mi honorable madre…

Supongo que mi padre me vio como una niña, por lo lindo y tierno que me veía en esa edad… y ante eso, no puedo hacer mucho, simplemente sentirme orgulloso de mi nombre, de mis ancestros y del destino que el universo decidió sobre mí, aunque yo no esté muy de acuerdo con todo eso y piense en escapar por momentos, como el honorable cobarde que soy.

Finalmente, luego de un largo camino a pie bajo muchos problemas y peligros, mis patas pisan el centro de la enorme ciudad de Gongmen, recordando que solo llevo conmigo una pequeña bolsa con mis cosas más necesarias, mucha comida, el honor de ser quién soy, el símbolo de la familia de padre y los dos rollos que mi madre me dio antes de partir del hogar.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que comenzaba a sudar por debajo de mis ropas y mi pelaje, pensando que tal vez debería regresar por dónde he venido… pero… las palabras de la adivina y de mi madre resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, empujando a mis pies a continuar con mí camino.

Por un momento, me detuve observando cada detalle de la ciudad, después de todo, si era expulsado del sitio no quería irme con las ganas de conocerle aunque sea superfluamente… por lo que luego de acomodarme perfectamente la sencilla capa con el símbolo del Palacio de Jade, mostrándome como alumno de tan honorable lugar, deje que mis orbes rojizas brillaran con intensidad ante todo el movimiento existente

Pocos eran los habitantes que llegaban a prestarme atención, tal vez más por mi tamaño de cuerpo que cualquier otra cosa… o tal vez por la novedad de un visitante al que podrían vender sus productos y hacer un buen negocio.

Aunque sé que no debo distraerme de mi camino, no puedo evitar ponerle atención a todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, sintiéndome tan tonto…

Debía recordar las indicaciones que me dieron…

 _SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…_

Y aun así, me detengo a ver algunas telas y cosas, ignorando las palabras de la adivina, mi deber de concluir con la predicción que había realizado hace tantas décadas y que nadie se había tomado la molestia en escuchar…

Mis abuelos murieron, con la seguridad de que su hijo podría cambiar su camino, enderezarlo para el bien de todos y el propio… sin imaginar que el tonto de mi padre caminaría por la terrible sendera marcada por la predicción, provocando que el destino anunciado llegaría más pronto de lo esperado y terminando por encontrar su destrucción, su renacimiento y finalmente su muerte…

Y trayendo con todo eso, mi nacimiento y el destino que dentro de poco yo viviría…

– Buenos días joven, es usted forastero?!

La voz de un joven conejo llamó mi atención, fijándome en las excelente ollas que comienza a ofrecerme, asegurándome que el cocimiento del arroz es magnífico… palabras que me hacen sonreír por debajo de la capucha al recordar a mi madre, rechazando su oferta con un movimiento negativo de mi cabeza y alejándome del lugar, prometiéndome en silencio volver a ese puesto para comprarle esa olla a mi madre y a mi abuelo.

Suspiro profundamente, observando con emoción todos los letreros, los puestos, las tiendas, los ciudadanos, los niños jugar… hasta que mi atención es atrapada por el desfile que pasa frente a mí, terminando por cargar a un niño sobre mis hombros para ayudarle a ver mejor toda la festividad… al menos, antes de notar el enorme palacio reconstruido que estaba no muy lejos de donde estaba y me recordaba mi misión y el objetivo de ese largo viaje realizado.

Baje al niño, dejándole ir con sus padres, tomando nuevamente mi bolsa y yendo en dicha dirección.

 _EN CUANTO LLEGUES A LA CIUDAD DE GONGMEN… DEBERÁS IR DIRECTAMENTE A LAS PUERTAS DEL PALACIO…_ _ALLÍ SABRÁS QUE HACER…_

Las palabras de la adivina resuenan en mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente llego a las puertas del palacio, observando a los guardias.

– Buenas tardes señores.

Saludo, mientras ambas gacelas me observan con atención y recelo, seguramente por mantenerme oculto entre mis ropas y viéndome como una clase de ladrón o enemigo potencial…

Suspiró al ver la falta de respuesta, antes de levantar una mano a modo de saludo.

– Vengo desde tierras muy lejanas, buscando a los maestros para entregarles un pergamino muy importante…

Les explicó, mientras uno de los guardias se da vuelta y busca a alguno de los maestros que cuidaban el Palacio: el maestro Buey o el maestro Cocodrilo.

Mi corazón se retuerce de emoción, al pensar que conocería finalmente a dos míticas figuras del Kung fu, de la que me contó tanto mi madre, tanto en mi crecimiento como antes de mi viaje… mis pies se remueven nerviosamente, con desesperación de irles a presentarme ante ellos… pero la educación impuesta por mis maestros, me hacen mantener la tranquilidad que debo de mostrar.

– Quién nos busca?!

Finalmente, escuchó la voz ruda del Maestro Buey, enorme, viejo y sabio guerrero del Kung Fu, encargado de defender el Palacio de la ciudad de Gongmen hasta la llegada de un nuevo gobernante, imponente en presencia y en leyendas que se cuentan en toda China.

Por reacción, luego de estar en babia un buen rato, admirando la grandiosidad que significaba aquel enorme maestro, realizó una reverencia, manteniendo mi vista abajo en señal de respeto, esperando que me indique algo más.

– He preguntado, quién nos ha buscado…

Nuevamente escuchó esa voz, suspirando profundamente para tranquilizarme y deshacerme de los nervios que amenazan con hacerme gritar y correr despavorido, aunque me encuentre emocionado de llegar a ver alguna técnica de ese guerrero… tal vez una actitud más segura haga que no me maten cuando les informe mis intenciones en dicho lugar, al menos, antes de enderezarme y ver por debajo de mi capa.

Mi corazón da un vuelco de emoción al ver que el maestro Cocodrilo se encuentra al lado del maestro que me atiende, boqueando un poco, antes de dar un salto de sorpresa y apresurarme en sacar uno de los pergaminos que mi madre me entrego.

– Vengo desde el Valle de la Paz, para entregar un pergamino muy importante, enviado por el Maestro Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón

Les explicó, sacando de entre mis ropas el pergamino mencionado y entregándoselo a uno de los guardias, que se apresuró en entregárselos a ellos, que muestran un claro interés por los últimos nombres mencionados… Caramba, a veces me olvido de quién es mi madre y mi familia, por culpa de la cotidianidad… o tan sólo soy tonto.

Me remuevo con nerviosismo, observando como lo abren y comienza a leerlo.

Sus expresiones cambian con cada línea que ven, mientras las alarmas internas me gritan que comience a correr lejos de aquel lugar para ponerme a salvo, pero aquel orgullo que siempre me ha distinguido, me hace quedarme, dispuesto a solicitar lo que me ha sido otorgado por el simple hecho de nacer… por ser quien soy… y por la sangre que corre en mis venas.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras les veo levantar la vista del pergamino, observándoles fijamente entre nervioso y emocionado por la decisión que fuesen a tomar sobre mi petición… ¿o exigencia?

– Quién eres?!

Escuchó al maestro Cocodrilo, finalmente, aunque con un timbre molesto en su voz.

– Mi nombre es Xiao Yin… y el pergamino dice quién soy… o es que mi madre olvido agregar algo? Estoy seguro que toda la información sobre mi venía completa, él lo reviso tres veces y lo redacto cinco veces más, hasta estar seguro que todo estaba bien – explicó, comenzando a sentirme mucho más nervioso.

– MENTIRAS! ESTE ROLLO ESTA LLENO DE MENTIRAS! NO EXISTE HEREDERO AL TRONO DESDE LORD SHEN!

El grito me ha dejado en claro que no soy bien recibido, pero el golpe recibido injustamente, sin que pueda darme a explicar, me ha arrojado en contra del muro, cayendo en el suelo semi inconsciente.

 _NUNCA BAJES LA GUARDIA_

Escuchó la voz de la Maestra Tigresa dentro de mi mente, riñéndome por el descuido que tuve, mientras que entre la niebla que veo, observó a ambos maestro acercarse y verme fijamente, mientras exclaman un…

– No es posible esto…

Antes de entregarme a la oscuridad…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nuevamente, reitero mi agradecimiento a AYUMI VON TESLA, en verdad hermosa, me diste un gran empujón, no sé qué haría sin ti TTwTT**

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia… y futuramente dibujos de los protagonistas XD. Todavía sigo practicando a Lord Shen, créanme jajajajaja.**


	2. Paz interior

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Se hace alusión a la película "Los secretos de los maestros", dónde se habla del pasado de los Maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo XD, tomando como base la historia que se cuenta en ella y no en la biografía inicial que dio DreamWorks.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 1.- PAZ INTERIOR**

Los meses habían transcurrido desde la derrota de Lord Shen…

Los habitantes que habían vivido de primera mano los estragos de las acciones del pavorreal monarca, mostraban mayor ánimo en sus actividades, la economía de la ciudad principal y de las aldeas aledañas se había vuelto a reactivar, regresando los productos de metal a la ciudad…

La sensación de paz podía volverse a percibir en cada rincón, mientras la guardia real se encargaba de reducir los pocos lobos que se habían quedado atrás, siendo encerrados en la prisión de Chorh-Gom y juzgados por sus crímenes en contra de toda China.

El comercio había aumentado, ante el anuncio de paz que se había realizado, retornando los habitantes que habían huido y logrado salir de la ciudad, antes de que Lord Shen tomara el poder y control de la ciudad, reuniéndose nuevamente las familias, creándose un aire festivo durante los meses posteriores.

De ese modo, la ciudad de Gongmen recuperaba parte de su cotidianidad lentamente, olvidándose un poco de las secuelas provocadas por el intento de conquista del Pavo Real, contándose de individuo a individuo la grandiosa leyenda del Panda que había derrotado al terrible enemigo, que hasta antes de esa noche en el puerto, habían considerado imparable.

Los edificios y puentes habían sido reconstruidos, tratando de rememorar la belleza que habían tenido antes de su caída, facilitando los trabajos que realizaban los pobladores para devolverle su belleza a la ciudad. Sin embargo, la reconstrucción del Palacio iba siendo realizada de forma lenta, al tratar de regresarle esa magnificencia de siglos que tenía.

Independiente del festejo de la Ciudad de Gongmen y sus alrededores, el maestro Buey y Cocodrilo, mantenían el duelo por la pérdida de su maestro, su compañero de entrenamientos, de peleas, de leyendas… erigiéndose un pequeño monumento justo en el punto dónde pereció el maestro Rino, en el patio del palacio, junto a su martillo, en honor a sus servicios prestados y a la leyenda que fue y siempre sería hasta el final de los días.

Ambos maestros, continuaban la guardia y protección del Palacio de los pavorreales y de la ciudad de Gongmen, al jurar que resguardarían el lugar de cualquier peligro que se presentase a futuro, en tanto la vieja adivina no indicara la llegada de un nuevo heredero al trono, tal y como había señalado hace unas décadas atrás, antes del retorno de Lord Shen.

Después de todo, tanto la ciudad estaba segura como toda China, gracias a que el guerrero Dragón demostraba una vez más su valía y su poder, remarcando la buena decisión del Maestro Oogway al elegir al habilidoso panda como protector de toda China, y las excelentes enseñanzas del Maestro Shifu, tutor señalado por el universo para entrenar y enseñar al Guerrero de Guerreros…

El maestro Buey se mantenía en las escalinatas del palacio de la ciudad, observando aquellas puertas por las que había entrado Lord Shen meses atrás, eliminando con su poderosa arma a su maestro y compañero, tirando a la basura toda la sabiduría y entrenamientos del maestro Rino, dejándoles ver la fragilidad que tenían como seres vivientes en ese mundo.

Eso eran simplemente, un ser vivo más, que podía morir de un momento a otro, sin importar todo el entrenamiento que tuvieran, ni las fuerzas que demostraran, ni los conocimientos que obtuvieran con tantos estudios y experiencias.

Nada de eso importaba al momento de la muerte.

Eso les había dejado perfectamente claro, entre Shen y Rino…

– Tu exceso de confianza te empujo a ese destino – murmuró el maestro Buey, cerrando los ojos, mientras una suave briza pasaba a su alrededor como si el propio maestro del Kung fu le respondiera desde el más allá…

Su corazón continuaba acongojándose, al saberse especialista en encontrar de forma rápida y con un solo vistazo la debilidad de sus contrincantes, antes y durante la pelea, algo que le había salvado en muchas ocasiones la vida y les había traído la victoria en incontables batallas… y a pesar de tener tan valiosa habilidad, no había podido encontrar ninguna debilidad en aquella poderosa arma, que le había arrancado la vida (y algunas partes de su cuerpo) a su amigo…

Ni siquiera la impenetrable piel del maestro cocodrilo hubiera servido para detener aquellas bolas de fuego, que se clavaban en los objetos más duros, destruyéndolos y convirtiéndolos en pedazos.

La fuerza de Rino no había sido suficiente…

La piel impenetrable de cocodrilo no podía contra esa arma…

Su habilidad en tácticas y puntos, era inservible ante lo desconocido y lo nuevo…

Esas razones, habían sido más que suficientes para rendirse y entregarse, mostrando su respeto a Lord Shen, condicionando su acción a que hiciera lo que deseara con ellos, siempre y cuando no les causara daño a los habitantes de la ciudad, de forma que se construyera una extraña apariencia de paz y tranquilidad que, al final de cuentas, no había resultado tan bien con la llegada del panda.

Los ciudadanos fingían estar en paz realizando sus actividades cotidianas, los lobos se mantenían al margen de las actividades normales de los ciudadanos y no causaban mayores destrozos de los permitidos en sus fechorías, como los robos ocasionales que realizaban y sus abusos menores, en tanto lograban conseguir el objetivo de su señor.

Dicha decisión tomada, había resultado en una terrible acción y un terrible error de su parte…

No sólo habían mostrado sumisión y resignación, sino también temor a un enemigo que de haberse unido todos, hubieran logrado expulsar… pero no, optaron tomar un camino fácil, permitiéndole al pavorreal un camino abierto a sus planes de conquista, a pesar del peligro que significaba.

"EL KUNG FU ESTA MUERTO, PANDA"

Esas habían sido sus palabras desde aquella celda, mientras aquel joven guerrero parecía sumergirse en la sorpresa y decepción… y el único, que había tenido mayores agallas para enfrentarse contra aquella criatura y su creador que todo ellos, al grado de perder la vida ante aquella monstruosa arma que parecía ser imparable.

No había salvación para nadie, Lord Shen lograría su cometido y sumiría a toda China en la total miseria… los días de prosperidad y felicidad habían acabado para todos…

Y aun cuando todas las predicciones iban en su contra, ese grupo de guerreros continuaban luchando, aun cuando su amigo el panda había muerto y ellos habían sido torturados, hasta mostrar sumisión a Lord Shen… sin que el enemigo, lograra apagar esa chispa de esperanza, que tanto como el maestro cocodrilo como él, habían perdido… hasta que llego él, a abrirles los ojos…

 ***FLASHBACK***

– **ENTIÉNDALO! EL KUNG FU ESTA MUERTO!**

 **Exclamó el Maestro Buey, golpeando la reja que le impedía salir de su prisión, mientras el maestro cocodrilo bajaba la mirada.**

– **Se lo dije a ese panda y te lo repito a ti, NO HAY ESPERANZAS, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra esa arma, lo mejor, es permitirle avanzar y hacer lo que él pide… así, inocentes no tendrán que morir.**

 **El panda rojo, que había llegado a aquella prisión, se mantuvo inmóvil, observándoles fijamente… aquel, no podía ser el destino que tenían todos ellos, por algo, Oogway había nombrado antes de partir al Guerrero Dragón, para proteger toda China, aunque ahora, tal vez se encontraba muerto.**

– **Sí esa es su decisión, son libres de quedarse en este lugar – respondió finalmente Shifu, dándose media vuelta con las manos en la espalda – estoy seguro que encontraran un mayor honor, quedándose en este frio y sombrío lugar, mientras afuera, se encuentran mis alumnos dando su vida por defender las de los ciudadanos… eso, es algo que sin duda, el Maestro Trueno Rino hubiera deseado, al ver que efectivamente, el kung fu ha muerto dentro de ustedes.**

 **Y sin más, Shifu salió de la prisión, dejando atrás a los dos guerreros que le veían con expresión confusa y sorprendida, como si trataran de entender el significado de las palabras dichas.**

– **Muerto… para nosotros – murmuró el maestro Cocodrilo, girando su rostro en dirección del maestro Buey, encontrándose con su mirada, antes de que la puerta de la celda saliera despedida y ellos salieran.**

 **El maestro Shifu tenía razón, el Kung fu sólo estaría muerto, si ellos así lo creían y lo permitían…**

 ***FIN FLASH BACK***

Suspiró profundamente, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos al rememorar la batalla en la que se vieron envueltos y dónde casi fallaban con su juramento de protegerla de cualquier peligro, exponiéndola a un peligro mayor con esa mala decisión tomado por ellos.

Tal vez, si Rino hubiera estado a su lado y no hubiera luchado solo contra Shen… las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes a como fueron…

– No… eso no es verdad, ninguno de los tres hubiéramos podido contra esa cosa – se respondió a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, dándose media vuelta para entrar al palacio, donde seguramente se encontraría su amigo descansando de los entrenamientos que habían realizado horas atrás, aun cuando no terminaban de sanar todas sus heridas.

Como fuera, aun dentro de su corazón no consideraba que los tres hubieran sido lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer frente a aquella arma, sin ayuda de los alumnos de Shifu y del propio maestro, por lo que debían continuar preparándose en caso de que algo peor se presentara en la ciudad de Gongmen.

– Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, amigo mío.

Dijo al maestro Rino, con una media sonrisa, avanzando por el pasillo a paso lento y cansado, percibiendo el propio desgaste que había tenido en todos esos años y esperando que pronto llegara el verdadero heredero del trono, para anunciar su retiro y descanso.

Bien había hecho Oogway al entregarse finalmente a la muerte, luego de tantos años de servir al pueblo y al Kung Fu… aunque, no negaba que había dejado un muy buen heredero de sus enseñanzas, por lo que China continuaría protegida y segura; y no lo decía por el maestro Shifu, que era un gran y habilidoso guerrero del Kung fu, sino del Guerrero Dragón en sí, que sin ese corazón puro y valeroso, no hubiesen derrotado a Lord Shen…

Además, todavía les quedaba una misión más, esperar al heredero del trono de Gongmen, que debería aparecer en un momento a otro, de acuerdo a la profecía de la vieja adivina…

– CUANDO LORD SHEN REGRESE, UN GUERRERO NACERÁ, CON EL CORAZÓN PURO Y LA FUERZA DE MIL HOMBRES… CON LA REPRESENTACIÓN DE LO BUENO Y LO MALO… MARCADO POR EL PROPIO DESTINO TANTO EN SU PASADO, COMO EN SU FÍSICO Y EN SU FUTURO… QUE SERÁ DIGNO DE OCUPAR EL TRONO –

Esas habían sido las palabras dichas por los viejos pavos reales antes de morir, como parte de la antigua predicción que había realizado la vieja adivina que muchas veces les acompaño a vigilar el palacio y mantenerlo aún con vida.

Todavía antes de partir en dirección desconocida, la vieja cabra les había dicho que la llegada de aquel guerrero digno del trono no tardaría en cumplirse, que debían ser pacientes a su nacimiento y desarrollo, puesto que a través de esas puertas entraría, igual que lo hizo Lord Shen meses atrás.

Fuerte, decidido… con el aire y porte de monarca, que en su sangre llevaría.

Y que en su mirada, descubrirían la verdad del pasado, la premonición del futuro… y el verdadero destino que tendrían todos.

Como fuera, mientras llegara dicho chico, ellos deberían cuidar y proteger lo que ahora era el palacio en reconstrucción, recuperando cada parte de la gloría de esta a través de sus memorias.

Después de todo la paz y tranquilidad existían tanto en la ciudad como en China… Por lo que su corazón podía tener la paz interior que necesitaba, para aguantar un par de décadas más.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A muchos kilómetros de ese lugar…**

En el tranquilo Valle de la Paz, lugar donde se vio nacer al Guerrero Dragón como tal y los grandes guerreros protectores llamados "Los cinco furiosos", se percibía un ambiente festivo de parte de los habitantes, que hasta le fecha celebraban la victoria de todos ellos, en esa cruenta batalla que había tomado la vida de uno de los grandes Maestros del Kung Fu.

Los guerreros simplemente habían contado lo que el maestro Shifu les había indicado, por mucho que uno de ellos llegaran a desear alardear sobre la gran batalla que enfrente… y en ese aspecto, la advertencia había sido para el guerrero de blanco y negro, que solía presumir de sus propias victorias y alardear de sus habilidades.

Advertencia, que parecía haber estado de más, puesto que de alguna extraña forma, el panda mostraba diversas secuelas propias de la batalla que había vivido semanas atrás… secuelas que continuarían presentes en los meses posteriores, al limitarse a hablar lo estrictamente necesario, sin profundizar en nada más que no le preguntaran al joven panda.

Tal vez se debía, porque Po había alcanzado la paz interior que tanto necesitaba dentro de su corazón, demostrando que a pesar de la apariencia despreocupada diaria, siempre había existido un "algo" que le perturbaba y no le dejaba vivir en paz, que le lastimaba día a día silenciosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su sufrimientos… quién pensaría que al descubrir sus verdaderos orígenes, y que en efecto había sido amado por su verdadera familia (al grado de sacrificar sus vidas con tal de verle continuar con su camino), había llegado a valorar a quien había sido su padre adoptivo y único padre, sin importar nada más.

Había causado cierta gracia a Shifu, cuando Tigresa le conto los detalles de su viaje a las tierras de Gnogmen, cuando Po se había mostrado afectado y sorprendido de que su padre, no hubiese sido su verdadero padre, demostrando con ello la inocencia y la pureza de su propio corazón…

¿Importaba que su padre fuera un ganso, cuando le había prodigado todo el amor que había necesitado, hasta de sobra? No, la verdad no importaba… Y Po lo había demostrado con sus acciones…

Un techo, comida y mucho amor… Esa había sido la formula necesaria para convertirse en quién era, para impulsarlo a llegar a su destino como Guerrero Dragón.

Inclusive, al final de todo, Po había dejado ver que ese sufrimiento derivaba de una mera curiosidad, que tenía todo niño que había sido dado en adopción… incluso, Shifu estaba seguro que la misma Tigresa había estado tentada en buscar sus orígenes, deteniéndose tal vez por el propio temor de encontrarse con algo desagradable de su pasado y por la propia responsabilidad que tenía como miembro de los Cinco Furiosos.

Finalmente, Shifu se había animado a charla con un muy silencioso Po, que mostraba una mayor dedicación a las meditaciones, por mucho que se durmiera a la mitad de estas.

No se había dado el momento del dialogo… al menos, no uno correcto dónde el panda no emprendiera la huida, alegando tener entrenamientos o algo que cocinar, o en un caso muy extremo alegaba que su padre le llamaba desde la lejanía para que le ayudase con algo, mudándose inclusive durante un tiempo al lugar donde era su verdadero hogar, alejándose tanto de Shifu como de sus compañeros guerreros.

Como fuera, las palabras que debía decirle fueron emitidas en aquella tarde lluviosa, en el salón de meditación, en aquel salón donde descansaba la pequeña lagunilla que reflejó por tantos años el rollo del Dragón.

"No hay casualidades en este mundo"

Le había dicho el Maestro Shifu, con voz tranquila, bajo el reflejo de las velas que les iluminaba, en el instante en que lo atacara de preguntas una y otra vez, sobre lo ocurrido y porqué había sido el único sobreviviente de toda una aldea, dejando ver la razón que le molestaba constantemente desde su llegada al Valle de la Paz.

 ***FLASHBACK***

– **Pero… porqué yo, maestro Shifu?! Por qué no otro panda u otro guerrero?**

 **La pregunta había llegado de la nada, luego de un tiempo considerable de silencio de parte del panda, que parecía haber** **se entregado** **un poco más de la meditación** **,** **luego de regresar de su viaje a la ciudad de Gongmen.**

 **De hecho, había pasado varios días en silencio, luego del ultimo interrogatorio que había tratado de realizar Shifu, consiguiendo sólo que el panda se cerrar por completo** **y comenzara a evadirlo como si de un ente peligroso se tratara.**

 **Ante la posibilidad de la vanidad y arrogancia que llegaba a mostrar Po, ante tantas atenciones que le mostraban los demás habitantes del Valle de la Paz en el pasado, Shifu había decidido retirarlo de la ajetreada vida social, encerrándole de forma delicada y bajo engaños piadosos, de forma que el ego del joven guerrero no llegara a nublar su vista y se perdiera del buen sendero que iba tomando con tanto trabajo y dedicación.**

 **Detalle que había estado** **d** **e más** **y había resultado inservible** **, ahora que el Guerrero Dragón se mostraba retraído, incluso asustado** **a todo lo que le rodeaba** **, haciendo suponer a su maestro que seguramente se sentía fuera de lugar, por lo que sólo había preocupado mucho más al pequeño mamífero que solo podía esperar a que Po buscara su ayuda** **en el momento indicado** **.**

 **Y e** **se** **momento, había llegado…**

 **El panda rojo suspiró profundamente, desde lo más hondo de su pecho, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, antes de abrir los ojos y ver al dudoso guerrero que había roto su concentración y le veía** **con una expresión asustada,** **buscando una respuesta.**

 **Error… Po nunca estuvo concentrado en todo ese tiempo.**

 **Simplemente fingía una tranquilidad para maquillar las dudas que iban naciendo día a día, sobre su pasado, su futuro y su destino** **, sin que ninguno de ellos lo notase… aunque, el cambio de comportamiento había sido demasiado evidente, como para ignorarlo.**

 **El pasado del panda había sido develado, mostrándose uno triste y terrible,** **que al no verse detenido el camino, continuó tornándose en una vida** **feliz** **y tranquila, llena de sueños y deseos puros y sinceros, de parte de un pequeño panda que parecía haber olvidado los días en que estuvo con sus padres, como una forma de protegerse a sí mismo, y permitirse ser feliz, claro,** **si se veía desde un buen punto de vista…**

 **Y esa era forma, en que** **Po** **demostraba que** **había alcanzado sus sueños, algo muy diferente a lo que había ocurrido con Lord Shen** **,** **que con cada día se acentuaba su frustración, encaminándolo a un precipicio donde caería sin poder evitarlo.**

– **Maestro…**

 **El aludido, levantó una mano para silenciar al panda, cuyos ojos temblaron ante la negativa de respuesta, bajando la vista para luego cerrar los ojos y continuar con su meditación, convenciéndose que no alcanzaría una respuesta tan pronto como había pensado y que había sido un error tratar de hablar con Shifu en esos momentos.**

 **Pero…**

 **No había encontrado mejor momento… o más bien, no había podido reservarse más tiempo.**

 **Necesitaba** **una** **respuesta y ya! Su corazón dolía con cada día que guardaba silencio y su cabeza se sentía estallar cada vez que trataba de pensar en lo ocurrido y lo descubierto.**

 **Inclusive las continuas pesadillas con imágenes del pasado con su familia y de la batalla con Lord Shen continuaban golpeándole noche tras noche, como si algo trataran de indicarle** **algo** **, sin poder descubrir qué** **era** **.**

 **Y pensar que la pesadilla del rábano y el kung fu había sido frustrante…**

– **Po – había llamado el maestro de las orejas grandes, mientras su alumno dirigía nuevamente su vista a él y le veía con esos ojos llenos de dudas – todos tenemos un destino, un camino que recorrer… nada** **en este mundo, es una casualidad, sólo podemos hablar de un destino que se crea con nuestras decisiones y las del resto.**

 **Explicó con paciencia, mientras Po se giraba para verle mejor.**

– **Todos tiene un motivo, una razón de ser** **en este mundo, hasta el más pequeño insecto y la más insignificante planta, todos, tienen una función que influye en la vida de los demás, ayudándoles o perjudicándoles en su camino… – explicó el panda rojo, mientras continuaba observando el agua.**

 **Sin decir nada más al panda, antes de estirar su bastón y golpear tres veces la superficie del agua, en diferentes puntos, creando ondas en el agua que comenzaron a propagarse en la superficie, hasta que finalmente se encontraron, rechazándose y creando unas pequeñas olas curiosas.**

– **Shifu… – llamó el panda al ver aquel efecto que no lograba entender del todo.**

– **Po… cada una de nuestras acciones, influyen en las acciones de los demás – explicó Shifu, mientras el agua se calmaba – Lord Shen, al tomar esas acciones, empujó a que tu destino se cumpliera, aun cuando él buscaba un resultado diferente..**

 **Suspiró suavemente, cerrando unos segundos sus ojos.**

– **T** **u destino, era convertirte en el guerrero dragón y por eso mismo, el propio universo te empujo a llegar** **,** **desde** **que eras un** **pequeño** **bebe,** **al Valle de la Paz, para presentarte ante el maestro Oogway y fueses nombrado como tal, así como entrenado… tal vez no fue el mejor camino ni el más fácil… pero no siempre es fácil – dijo doblando un poco sus orejas.**

– **No todos los caminos son iguales…** **mi camino fue doloroso y tuve que transitar por mucho, para llegar a ser el maestro que soy** **, pagando por mis errores y por mis aciertos.**

 **Asintió una vez con la cabeza, estirando una mano para tomar la de Po, sonriendo por la docilidad que mostraba su alumno ante sus enseñanzas.**

– **No fue fácil mi niñez, ni mi juventud… mucho menos cuando me convertí en maestro del Palacio de Jade… y mi** **s** **momento** **s** **más doloroso** **s fueron cuando Tai Lung se rebeló y atacó al Valle de la Paz y** **cuando Oogway te nombró como el Guerrero Dragón, teniendo la obligación de entrenarte… esas noches sin dormir, ese terror que sentí de pensar en el horrible…**

– **Maestro…**

– … **destino que tenía ante mi…**

– **Maestro…**

– … **al tener que cumplir mi destino como maestro, ante un inepto como tú!**

– **Shifu! – chilló el panda, soltándose del agarre de su maestro, componiendo una mueca de frustración por las palabras del panda rojo.**

 **No era un secreto entre ellos lo mucho que le había desagradado su presencia** **al maestro Shifu** **en** **el** **inicio** **de sus entrenamientos** **, pero por esa misma sinceridad, se habían ganado la confianza entre uno** **con el** **otro, llegando a cimentar una relación armoniosa y agradable que duraba hasta ahora y continuaría existiendo hasta el final de sus días, seguramente.**

 **Po se había convertido en un vivo ejemplo de los ideales de Oogway… en el mejor alumno de Shifu, demostrando que el maestro** **Shifu** **era lo mejor** **maestro del** **Kung Fu** **sobre el resto de maestro** **… y** **a su vez, que el panda era** **el guerrero más poderoso, a pesar de todos los defectos que cargaba encima.**

 **Shifu rió suavemente, entendiendo lo que necesitaba el joven panda, que cada día se mostraba más digno de ser el Guerrero Dragón.**

– **Y es por eso mismo, mi joven alumno… te digo con confianza y seguridad, que a pesar de haber logrado la paz interior, necesitas aprender algo mucho más importante y, sobre todo, conseguir esa paz que tu cuerpo y mente necesitan, para completar tu entrenamiento – dijo el maestro, levantándose del suelo – dentro de una semana, saldrás en un viaje revelador, la naturaleza te guiara a tu destino y te enseñara lo que necesitas saber… llega un momento en la vida de todo guerrero que necesita encontrarse a sí mismo, y ese momento, te ha llegado.**

 **Aseguró, realizando una suave reverencia, en tanto el panda se apresuraba a levantarse e imitaba el movimiento de su maestro.**

– **Entonces, los chicos y yo iremos de viaje, y lucharemos contra bandidos y otros guerreros?!**

– **No, Po… es un viaje que harás tú solo…**

– **Qué?! Pero Shifu! Viajar sol** **ito** **es muy aburrido! – se quejó el panda, realizando una pequeña rabieta, mientras el panda rojo negaba con la cabeza e iniciaba su camino fuera del salón, siendo seguido por el joven guerrero.**

– **Que iras sólo…** **y he dicho** **panda… – Sentenció Shifu, entre lo divertido que se tornaban las quejas del panda que no deseaba partir solo y la emoción de ver crecer a su alumno…**

 **Lo mejor sería preparar todo para el viaje…**

 ***FIN FLASH BACK***

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia… y futuramente dibujos de los protagonistas XD.**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews! Sí,** **si tuve reviews en este fic y sí,** **voy a seguir la costumbre** **de contestarlos, tal y como hago** **con Close Your Eyes jaja XD.**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! En serio, que gran honor el que tú me des el primer review en la historia TTwTT, considerando que por ti comencé a escribirla y me decidí a publicarla… en serio, si tu no me pones gorro, no me decido a escribirla y la dejo en el archivo como muchas otras historias que tengo aun reservadas, por considerarlas imprósperas jajajajaja. Veremos cómo avanza esta historia, espero que sea del gusto de los demás TwT

 **Grulla16:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra saber que la trama de la historia es buena y está bien escrita :D. Me esforzare porque la historia continúe de ese modo, y sobre todo porque las publicaciones sean consecutivas y sin tantas demoras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te hubiese agradado :D.


	3. Decisiones

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 2.- DECISIONES**

El silencio continuaba en el recinto de los maestros del Kung Fu, escuchándose únicamente la voz del panda rojo.

– Y por esos motivos, decidí que el Guerrero Dragón realizara un viaje de conocimientos y encuentro espiritual – terminó Shifu de explicar a su grupo de estudiantes los planes que tenía para el más joven de todos ellos, a pesar de las expresiones que todos ellos mostraban.

Luego que terminarán el tiempo de meditación, el maestro del Palacio de Jade había decidido reunir a los Cinco Furiosos a una junta urgente, donde decidió anunciar el próximo viaje en solitario que realizaría el panda; mientras el aludido suspiraba profundamente y movía un poco sus manos a los lados de cuerpo, sin creer que en efecto lo realizaría.

– Pero maestro Shifu… Po seguramente caerá en un hoyo en cuanto salga de la aldea y se quedará atorado – bromeó Mono luego que pasaran un par de minutos de silencio, al entender que tenían permiso para poder hablar y opinar, en tanto que el Panda exclamó un "oye!", trayendo las risas de los demás miembros (excepto de tigresa).

– O también puede perder el rumbo y terminar en cualquier lugar, pobrecito, perdido en la nada – continuó víbora, observando preocupada y con algo de lastima al Panda, que parecía verle con expresión de auxilio y luego con una de escepticismo, al ver la poca fe y confianza que tenían sus amigos sobre él.

– También podría atorarse en una grieta al tratar de pasar por una sendera estrecha – comentó el maestro Mantis, provocando una carcajada de parte de Mono, al ver continuada su broma sobre los despistes que solía tener el joven Guerrero Dragón.

– Oigan! – se quejó Po, alejándose unos pasos del grupo, para verles con el ceño fruncido…

– Ya, en serio… puede ser peligroso para Po, tomando en consideración, su falta de coordinación – continuó Grulla, mientras el Guerrero de blanco y negro parecía ser dejado de lado en la charla, limitándose a ser un espectador, en tanto sus amigos parecían bromear y ofenderle.

– Sin mencionar su sentido de la orientación – completó Mantis, entre las risas de Mono, mientras una oreja del maestro Shifu parecía moverse involuntariamente ante el montón de sandeces que comenzaban a decir sus alumnos y que parecían alterar al oso, suspirando y armándose de paciencia y control.

En algo, todos ellos tenían razón: la torpeza natural de Po le convertían en un peligro más para sí mismo que para los demás, por lo que tal vez se estaba precipitando en aquella decisión de enviarle a viajar, pero también no podía permitir que el talento natural del chico se perdiera simplemente por las dudas de su corazón y mente, empujándole a tomar las decisiones erróneas o, peor aún, llevándole a su destrucción a futuro, pervirtiendo el objetivo de la existencia del Guerrero Dragón en el mundo.

Y en esos momentos, se preguntó qué decisión tomaría Oogway si continuara con vida y tuviera en sus manos la decisión del sendero que debía tomar el joven Guerrero de blanco y negro… estaba completamente convencido, que los planes del Maestro tortuga eran mucho más amplios de lo que él llego a imaginar, sin limitarse sólo al Valle de la Paz… y eso, le había quedado muy en claro, cuando Kipa, el rey demonio, había regresado a cobrar su venganza contra Oogway y el durazno en el Valle de la Paz.

El simple hecho, de que Po hubiese heredado el Chi de los Héroes y lo supiese utilizar, al igual que Oogway, le había dejado en claro que el panda, era el heredero de Oogway, por lo que debía ser adecuadamente guiado.*

A él, simplemente le había entrenado dentro del Palacio de Jade, le había incluido en los Cinco furiosos en su momento… y le había permitido emprender su propia vida, para que el Kung fu no fuera su todo, aunque la vida misma le había golpeado, demostrándole que lo único que tenía era el Kung fu.

Había tenido una esposa que le traicionó, al seguir su propia naturaleza, aunque aún le amaba… y un hijo a quien no supo criar adecuadamente, contaminando su corazón con la vanidad y el orgullo, terminando por perderlos a ambos…

Y ese error no podía cometerlo nuevamente… no con el panda, a quien le veía como alguien más que sólo guiar y enseñar.

Tal vez si hubiese enviado a su propio hijo a encontrarse a sí mismo, hubiese evitado tal desgracia en el Valle de la paz.

Además, la situación de Po era muy diferente, puesto que el panda tenía un padre, amigos y el Kung fu, por lo que no podía considerarlo como un ente vacío por completo… sumado además, que el mismo panda había encontrado sus verdaderos orígenes y la razón de su existencia. Pero, ¿qué había más allá de esa existencia?

Oogway había visto más allá del Valle de Paz, al momento de elegirle… había logrado vislumbrar, la importancia del panda entrenado por él, para que salvara no solo a China, sino a todos ellos.

– Po…

Llamó finalmente Shifu, al notar la discusión que se armaba entre sus alumnos sobre las capacidades e incapacidades del panda para viajar solo o acompañado, envuelto de bromas crueles y divertidas, así como por la defensa de víbora y las observaciones de grulla que bien abarcaban ambos bandos… y el silencio incomodo de Tigresa, que parecía simplemente observar aquello sin interés, aunque, él que la conocía bien, sabía perfectamente que callaba por una razón: el total desacuerdo por su decisión.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el panda que caminaba de un lado a otro, reclamándole a cada uno los de cuatro furiosos que discutían, tratando de hacerles cambiar de opinión…

Pero de algo estaba seguro, ninguno de los cinco estaba de acuerdo con la partida del Panda, lo cual era bastante irónico, tomando en consideración que a su llegada TODOS ellos deseaban que se largara del recinto a la primera oportunidad que tuviera… y vaya que le dieron muchas de razones para que tomara dicha decisión.

Bendito el universo que no permitió que el Panda se fuera…

– PO! – llamó nuevamente con mayor energía, haciendo callar a todos y atrayendo la atención del guerrero de ojos verdes, que se giró para verle fijamente.

Suspiró profundamente, llevándose las manos a la espalda y cerrando los ojos.

Era una decisión difícil, pero se cumpliría.

– Po, saldrás en una semana y viajaras por toda China, buscando el conocimiento que necesita tu alma, espíritu y cuerpo, para continuar creciendo como guerrero… aprenderás de la naturaleza, tal y como Oogway lo hizo en su momento, desentrañaras los secretos del Kung fu que el mundo te ofrece y descubrirás tus propios secretos, para continuar el legado a futuras generaciones

Dijo, abriendo sus ojos y observando al panda que tragaba pesado.

– Cuando estés listo, el mismo universo te indicara el regreso y serás bienvenido al Palacio de Jade.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras el resto (incluido el panda) entendían que no había más opción que aceptar y obedecer.

– Sí maestro Shifu…

Sin más, el Guerrero Dragón realizó una reverencia, aceptando las indicaciones de su maestro, en tanto, Shifu asentía una sola vez, dando por concluida la reunión, y siendo correspondido por todos sus alumnos en su reverencia…

El viaje del Panda, pronto iniciaría…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la decisión de Shifu había sido anunciada…

El panda, había terminado por ir a preparar la comida para todos ellos, quedándose después de ésta en el comedor, pensando y comiendo… comiendo y pensando… tal y como solía ocurrirle cuando estaba demasiado preocupado, nervioso o frustrado… o asustado.

No estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado Shifu sobre el viaje que debía de tomar dentro de los próximos días, le asustaba y mucho…

Para empezar, aquella seguridad con la que había regresado de su viaje a la ciudad de Gongmen y su batalla contra Lord Shen, fue mermada por las constantes dudas que nacían dentro de su corazón, a cada segundo que pasaba... y entre más pensaba al respecto, más se perdía en esas dudas.

Ya conocía su pasado… de alguna forma, de sus recuerdos había logrado una imagen de la familia que le trajo al mundo, terminando por hacer un dibujo de su madre y su padre, que guardaba bajo su almohada para verles en la noche, sintiendo una infinita paz de saberse amado por sus progenitores, al grado que sacrificaron sus vidas para mantenerle a salvo…

Le amaban y eso era todo para él… Era un ser amado, por sus padres biológicos, por su padre adoptivo, por sus amigos, por su maestro y por los habitantes del Valle de la Paz…

Sin embargo, las dudas importantes sobre su existencia continuaban…

¿Por qué justamente él?

¿Por qué no otro panda de los que habitaban su aldea?

¿Por qué no otra aldea, habiendo tantas en China?

¿Por qué Lord Shen había sido el causante de toda esa desgracia?

Y esas preguntas llenaban su mente, una y otra vez.

No es que hubiera visto otro panda en toda su vida, de hecho, mantenía grabada en su mente la expresión del lobo cuando le vio, como si hubiese visto una clase de fantasma o una aparición, entendiendo durante el viaje de regreso que tal vez era el último panda en la faz de China.

A todos los viajeros que había visto, les preguntaba lo mismo **"¿ha visto otro panda?"** , obteniendo como respuesta un "no". Y aquella revelación, no era muy cómoda que digamos…

Por lo menos, había visto otros leopardos, muchos leopardos… estaba seguro que en China debían de existir muchos más tigres, además de tigresa… muchos más pandas rojos, como Shifu… y ni que se diga de mantis, monos y grullas… pero pandas…

No, no había visto más pandas como él… de hecho, todos sus amigos tenían una familia con quien regresar, aunque Shifu no tuviera una buena relación con su padre, y mono con su hermano… pero él… estaba sólo…

Él y nada más él.

Y eso, le creaba un hueco en su corazón de desesperación, al saberse único…

– Po, estas bien?

La voz de víbora le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su vista en la criatura que le veía con gesto preocupado, haciéndole pensar que incluso existía una aldea de víboras y serpientes, muchas víboras y serpientes… pero no de pandas.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, le sonrió suavemente a su amiga, asintiendo una vez e inclinándose a su dirección.

– Estoy bien – respondió, decidido a no preocupar más a sus amigos de lo debido, tomando en consideración que ninguno de ellos estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el maestro Shifu… llegando a pensar que jamás en su vida se hubiera planteado tan descabellada idea.

Aunque, ¿acaso en su imaginación no llegaba a verse caminando sólo, buscando aventuras y peleas con sujetos cada vez más fuertes y poderosos?

Probándose a él mismo, su fuerza y sus habilidades… creando una leyenda con su nombre y barbarosidad.

– Seguro? – preguntó nuevamente la maestra Víbora, deslizándose hasta donde estaba su amigo, mientras el panda asentía suavemente.

– Por supuesto – suspiró suavemente, enderezándose sobre su asiento – simplemente estoy algo cansado de los entrenamientos… ya sabes, necesito hacer mucho ejercicio y entrenamiento para mantenerme bárbaro y dentro de mi barbarosidad de Guerrero Dragón – respondió el panda, doblando sus brazos de forma que se vieran sus músculos, provocando la risa de la joven víbora que se daba vuelta para retirarse de la cocina.

– Pues yo creo que tu entrenamiento es más hacer crecer esa "bárbara" panzota que tienes – dijo Mono entre risas al pasar frente a la cocina y siguiendo derecho por el pasillo, provocando un "Mono!" de parte del Panda, antes de que riera divertido por las bromas.

Si, extrañaría mucho esos días de bromas y diversión en la cocina y demás habitaciones del Palacio de Jade, con los cinco furiosos, las salidas para pelear contra los bandidos, contra los cocodrilos y chacales… y contra cuanto maleante que se atreviera a entrar a los territorios que ellos protegían.

Suspiró profundamente, observando su plato de fideos completamente vacío, pensando que debía hablar al respecto con su padre para buscar un buen consejo y darle una respuesta definitiva a Shifu, por muy decidido que se viera en obligarle a partir.

Después de todo… sí él no quería ir, no podía obligarlo ¿verdad?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

– Un viaje? Pero si apenas hace unas semanas que regresaste de esa rara ciudad, convertido en el héroe de China!

Chilló su padre, provocando que algunos de los comensales voltearan a verles dentro de la cocina, para luego continuar comiendo al ver la expresión del Guerrero Dragón.

– Sí papá… es cierto – respondió Po, observando como su padre se retiraba de su lugar y tomaba una pesada reja de nabos para moverla, entre su nerviosismo por la noticia y el trabajo normal del restaurante que atendía su padre desde hace muchos años.

– Entonces… porqué tienes que volverte a ir? – preguntó su padre, mientras Po tomaba la reja rápidamente para ayudarle a cargarla, llevándola a la parte interna del restaurante.

– Eeee… el maestro Shifu considera que debo de realizar un viaje… de reconocimiento… conocimiento… encuentro… o bueno! De algo referente al "yo interno" y al alma… o algo así me dijo hace unos días – dijo el joven panda, saliendo y regresando con otra reja más de verduras, que colocó a un lado de la primera, pasando su mano sobre la orilla de la madera – no estoy muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto… sabes, tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que ocurrió en Gongmen.

Explicó, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, mientras su padre se acercaba a él y extendía un ala sin tocarle.

– Por un momento, pensé que tal vez era mala idea, pero luego de pensarlo un poco… bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo – levantó los hombros con cierto aburrimiento, mientras el ganso le veía encogiendo sus manos sobre su pecho, como si pensara en eso.

– Pues a mí no me gusta nada! – hablo su padre luego de unos segundos de silencio, girándose a tomar un par de verduras para comenzar a picarlas – de por si haces muchos viajes para luchar con bandidos o ladrones, o por escoltar a algún alto funcionario… – dijo mientras tomaba otra verdura y la picaba, arrojando los trozos en el agua hirviendo en la olla, que dentro terminaría convertida en un delicioso platillo – ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo para visitarme y mucho menos para ayudarme con el restaurante, Po!

El panda asintió una vez, sonriéndole, antes de acercarse para abrazarlo, provocando que el ganso detuviera su actividad.

– Lo sé papá… pero no sólo soy tu hijo, sino también el Guerrero Dragón… Y como el Guerrero Dragón tengo obligaciones que debo de cumplir – explicó el panda, mientras su padre se giraba y se sostenía firmemente de él.

– No vayas… – suplicó el ganso, apretándose en el cuerpo de su hijo – hace poco pensé que te perdería y no quiero que suceda ahora… durante las noches no podía dormir, de sólo pensar que tal vez no volvería a ver nunca, porque algo terrible le sucedió a mi pequeño panda…

El panda sonrió suavemente, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba de su padre un par de centímetros, para colocar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, como una forma de tranquilizarle.

– El maestro Shifu considera que para completar mi entrenamiento como Guerrero Dragón, debo de realizar un viaje… aunque él dice que deberá ser un viaje de años, yo planeo que sea de pocos meses… ya sabes, dar una vuelta por aquí, una vuelta por allá… pelear un poco con bandidos y sujetos fuertes, aprender alguna técnica nueva y regresar en poco tiempo… no es que me vaya a ir por años o para siempre – respondió Po con cierta emoción en su voz, aunque algo en su interior continuara escociéndole bajo una sensación molesta, que deseaba traducir en nerviosismo por viajar solo y no como algo de mal augurio.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había viajado completamente solo a ningún lado, al menos no en un camino de ida y sin un rumbo fijo al cual ir… siempre iba con alguno de los cinco furioso, o con Shifu, o con su padre… incluso alguna vez había ido de misión con uno de los cocodrilos, pero no solo.

Suspiró suavemente, dándole una expresión tranquila a su padre, quien le devolvió el gesto, convenciéndose ambos que el viaje era algo necesario, por dolorosa que fuera la separación y partida.

– Pasare a verte, antes de irme, papá – dijo el panda, abrazándole de nueva cuenta.

Ya había tomado una decisión y cumpliría con el destino que le señalaba Shifu…

Tal vez encontraría las razones por las cuales había sido elegido por el Universo para ocupar dicho papel… por qué su camino tenía que haber estado enlazado de forma tan profunda y directa con Lord Shen… y sobre todo, por qué Lord Shen no había sido capaz de curar sus propias heridas, terminando con su camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

– Maestro Shifu!

Llamó, mientras terminaba de subir las largas escaleras que llevaban del pueblo al Palacio de Jade, tomándose un breve respiro para poder continuar su camino.

Sus pasos resonaron por el patio de entrenamientos sin encontrar absolutamente a nadie, mientras una suave brisa se presentaba en el lugar, empujando algunos pétalos de cerezo y haciéndoles volar en todo el lugar, moviendo un poco de su pelaje.

– Maestro Shifu!

Volvió a llamar, mientras corría por el lugar en dirección del Salón de entrenamientos, siendo seguido por aquella pequeña ventisca con pétalos, sin que se diera cuenta y que continuaba recogiendo algunos trozos de hojas secas que encontraba en su camino, así como un poco del aroma sándalo del templo.

Sus pisadas pesadas resonaban en la madera, seguidas del rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, sin encontrarse a nadie.

– Qué extraño… – murmuró, dándose vuelta y continuando con su búsqueda, pero estaba vez a paso lento y tranquilo, mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada, pensando que tal vez sus amigos y el maestro habrían salido a pelear y le habían dejado atrás mientras estaba con su padre.

Sí… debía ser eso…

Se fueron a pelear, a tener una gran aventura y le habían dejado atrás.

– AY! NO PUEDE SER! – exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación – ME DEJARON EN EL PALACIO MIENTRAS ELLOS SE IBAN A DIVERTIR! – se quejó para luego percatarse de la brisa suave que había en el palacio relajándole por completo, a pesar de lo extraño que parecía aquel efecto.

Suspiró suavemente, siguiendo con la mirada aquellos pétalos, que realizaban una breve danza frente a él, a pocos centímetros, como si le llamara silenciosamente.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente, notando como algo de pelaje y plumas volaban al lado de los pétalos de cerezo, sonriendo ligeramente, permitiendo que sus pies se movieran por si solos en la dirección que la ventisca tomaba, avanzando entre los pasillos del Palacio de Jade.

No pensó en nada más…

Simplemente dejaba que aquella sensación cálida que llenaba su corazón le guiara por aquel breve camino, con la seguridad que podría encontrar la respuesta de una pregunta que no sabía que existía en su mente y que se negaba a ser retenida por su cerebro.

No sabía que era… simplemente estaba allí…

Llegó a las puertas del Salón de los guerreros, observando con atención y admiración (como si fuera la primera vez que la veía) las formas y adornos, la textura y el peso de la misma, al empujarla ambas puertas con las palmas de sus manos.

La oscuridad fue iluminada por la luz de la tarde, empujándola a los rincones del salón, mientras se dejaba ver una extraño escenario para la honorabilidad del lugar, haciéndole abrir grandemente los ojos entre la estupefacción de lo que se alzaba frente a él y la emoción del detalle que había alrededor de todos los objetos.

– usted… – alcanzó a decir con voz suave y tranquila, antes de que una sombra le atacara, empujándole hacía atrás, mientras algunos gritos acompasados, gritaban una sola palabra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ***Me salí un poquito de la línea temporal, entre la película, los especiales y la serie, pero me pareció pertinente incluir dicho detalle. Espero no les moleste eso. La mención de ese villano, fue en el especial "El regreso del dragón".**

 **Sí! Les dejo en emoción el capítulo! Mwahahahahahahaha. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí.**

 **¿Qué encontró Po detrás de las puertas?**

 **¿Será algún enemigo poderoso o amigo?**

 **¿Po encontrará las respuestas a sus dudas existenciales?**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! Muchas gracias! Tus palabras me animan como no tienes idea TTwTT, ya tengo que ir avanzando en la historia, para que no se quede como el resto XD. En serio, es todo un honor que te leas mis locuras, aún antes de que abran los ojos al mundo. Te quiero mucho!

 **KimPantaleon:** Wiii! Que emoción que también leas esta historia! Jejejeje fíjate que muchos me han dicho que mis historias llevan ese tono sombrío y depresivo, he tratado de hacer algunas realmente alegres, pero no me ha funcionado TTwTT, en fin, esta va para lo mismo: mucho drama, estrés para los personajes, sorpresas, acción y más drama, jajajajaja.

Ya ando trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Close Your Eyes, que espero tener para principios del siguiente mes, porque no puedo iniciar el capitulo, sin que se rompa la trama original, odio qué me pase eso! DX

Te deseo mucha suerte y éxito en la escuela ;)

 **Grulla16:** Muchas gracias! Me da gusto saber que te trajo recuerdos de la película 2, porque entonces si hile bien la película y la trama de este fanfic :D.

En respuesta a tu pregunta, la historia se dividirá en dos partes: la primera que tratara de Po y Shen, sobre su venganza y las consecuencias de ésta; y la segunda que tratara de Xiao Yin y algunas de sus aventuras, narrándose las verdaderas razones de su nacimiento. En la segunda parte, también aparecerá Po.

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia… y futuramente dibujos de los protagonistas XD.**


	4. Premoniciones del pasado

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **Los Flashback irán en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 3.- PREMONICIONES DEL PASADO**

 **Hace un par de semanas atrás…**

– Usted…

La palabra había salido por sí sola, desde lo más hondo de su pecho sin poder evitarlo, mientras que una de sus orejas se movía involuntariamente ante la presencia que se había encontrado al abrir la puerta del Palacio de Jade.

Una expresión de auténtica sorpresa y total desconcierto, se había formado en su rostro, mientras el viento pasaba suavemente entre ambos individuos.

No es que desde la partida de Gongmen pensara que nunca más se volverían a encontrar sus caminos, especialmente porque existía un vínculo demasiado estrecho con el pasado del Guerrero Dragón y parte de las razones por las cuales había regresado a enfrentar a Lord Shen… Por lo que, debería ser normal…

Pero encontrarla parada en la entrada del Palacio, observándole fijamente con una muy ligera sonrisa, esperando a ser invitada a entrar…

Eso era realmente raro, especialmente por la edad que poseía aquella vieja cabra, que ahora era iluminada por los rojizos de la tarde, dándole la apariencia de un espíritu visitando su hogar…

Todo el camino que debió de haber realizado en medio de peligros y riesgos tanto naturales como por la mano de los vivos, que debió haber enfrentado, tan sólo para visitarles.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquella tarde había terminado de su sesión de meditación diaria, apagando todas las velas que solía utilizar y decidiendo darse un buen descanso, aprovechando que se encontraba completamente sólo en el Palacio y en total silencio, gracias a que sus alumnos habían partido a una nueva misión.

Aunque no deseara admitirlo, la edad comenzaba hacer mella en él, principalmente ahora que había vivido tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo y experiencias que parecían tener mayor peso ahora que antes… cómo fuera, gracias a la meditación, el cansancio no le afectaba tanto como normalmente debería, sin embargo, el descanso era sin duda algo vital para esos momentos de soledad, dónde los únicos presentes eran los sirvientes que le reverenciaban conforme pasaba.

El sonido de un gong se escuchó, anunciando su salida del recinto, avanzando por uno de los pasillos externos, escuchando el rechinar y el golpeteó suave de su bastón contra la madera, opacando los pasos que daba.

Suspiró profundamente, levantando la vista y observando una nube pasar sobre ese rojizo cielo que hasta parecía mágico, recordando algunos paisajes semejantes que vio durante el viaje de regreso al Valle de la Paz, que había sido mucho más arduo y cansado de lo esperado, deteniendo su avance por momentos para ayudar en algunas poblaciones en peligro antes de continuar con el camino de regreso.

De alguna forma, aquel viaje había sido relativamente ameno, hasta el momento en que la culpa se hizo presente desde la segunda mitad por el silencio que guardaba el panda, claro luego que le gritara que guardara silencio al no aguantar escucharle hablando por más tiempo.

La orden no había sido con tan mala intención como lo había hecho parecer su grito, que provocó que el joven guerrero de blanco y negro cerrara de golpe la boca, tapándose con ambas manos, como una forma de obligarse a sí mismo el silenciarse para no alterar más a su maestro.

Él simplemente necesitaba un poco de silencio para lograr poner en orden sus pensamientos por todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella batalla, especialmente lo referente a Lord Shen y los efectos positivos que había tenido en el panda, quien había alcanzado un nivel espiritual y de Kung fu que muchos de los viejos maestros envidiarían…

Ni siquiera él, a pesar de todos los entrenamientos a los que se sometió, a las horas de meditación realizadas… ni siquiera por todo el dolor que había pasado! Había logrado alcanzado un nivel de paz en su espíritu como el que Po alcanzó en tan sólo unas semanas de viaje y unas horas contra el pavo real.

Estaba seguro que ni siquiera el maestro Buey, ni el maestro cocodrilo lo lograron, tal vez ni el maestro Rino, que en paz descansara.

Y sin embargo, Po a tan corta edad y en tan poco tiempo lo había logrado, demostrando una vez más que la decisión del maestro Oogway había sido la más acertada y que era el elegido del Universo…

Tal vez, con algo más de entrenamiento y disciplina, Po podría convertirse en el Guerrero más grande de toda China, si no es que del mundo y de todas las dinastías, sin que nadie lograra asemejarse a él, más que el propio maestro Oogway…

Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, mientras el sonido de algunos gansos se escuchaba en la lejanía, al recordar nuevamente a su maestro.

" _Las casualidades no existen_ _, Shifu_ _"_

La voz del maestro Oogway se hizo presente durante una noche fría, cuando faltaban pocos días para regresar al Valle de la Paz, mientras meditaba bajo las estrellas en ese claro lleno de bambús, abriendo los ojos de golpe y fijando sus orbes azules en el cuerpo del panda que se encontraba sentado lejos del grupo en completo silencio, observando las estrellas, mientras yacía a su lado el plato de panes de frijol que se suponía debía haber cenado desde hace horas.

Definitivamente estaba desobedeciendo sus órdenes en cuanto a cenar y dormir inmediatamente, cuando el resto ya se encontraba profundamente dormidos, puesto que a la mañana siguiente viajarían sin detenerse sino hasta en la tarde, a fin de apresurar el camino, pero no era algo que le sorprendiera, al contrario… al menos eso daba algo de normalidad al Panda que se había mostrado un comportamiento bastante extraño, desde que salieron de Gongmen.

Comportamiento que le siguió hasta su regreso al Valle, vislumbrando un momento de normalidad en su alumno, al verlo partir a la casa de su padre con ese pequeño cargamento de rábanos gigantes que había llevado consigo, viéndole sonreír finalmente y mostrándose un poco más platicador durante aquel día.

Y aun así, al día siguiente de su regreso del hogar paterno, continuaba mostrándose extraño, como si algo le molestara…

Estaba totalmente cerrado como una almeja que se negaba a dejar ver su interior, sin lograr saber si estaba herido, o le habían lastimado de alguna forma invisible que nadie pudiera notar, rompiéndose en pedazos día a día sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada… o si se encontraba bien y era consecuencia del cansancio de la batalla.

¿Acaso encontrar la paz interior le había cambiado la personalidad?

Podría ser, sin embargo, a pesar de que él mismo la había hallado, su personalidad no había cambiado demasiado, simplemente se había vuelto ligeramente más paciente y calmado… pero entonces…

¿Qué ocurría realmente con Po?

¿Por qué ese cambio tan abrupto?

Sus ojos se levantaron a ver aquel atardecer que se volvía más intenso y que pintaba el cielo de naranja y el suelo de rojizo, sintiendo cierta paz en su ser y su corazón, a pesar de las preocupaciones internas que crecían día a día, por su alumno…

Cuando el sonido de la campana se escuchó, anunciando una nueva visita en el Palacio, haciéndole suspirar profundamente al verse interrumpido en sus cavilaciones.

– Quién podrá ser ahora? – se preguntó, regresando sus pasos y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla antes que los sirvientes, encontrándose con aquella mujer que le veía a través de sus lentilla de forma tan tranquila, con esa sonrisa enigmática, que sintió un extraño temor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

– No piensa dejarme pasar?

La voz de la mujer se escuchó, haciendo despertar de sus pensamientos al panda rojo que sostenía la puerta con la boca ligeramente entre abierta, dando muy apenas un salto visible de sorpresa, antes de realizar una reverencia suave y hacerse a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a tan importante individuo de Gongmen quien avanzó a paso lento, acariciando su larga barba con tranquilidad, sin decir absolutamente nada.

– Que inesperada… visita…

Murmuró Shifu por lo bajo, observando a la cabra encaminarse hacia el pórtico del Palacio, antes de cerrar la puerta y darle alcance, pensando que la mujer se comportaba como si ya conociera el lugar perfectamente, por lo que optó por mantenerse detrás de ella de forma que pudiera investigar un poco más al respecto y no perderla de vista, aunque a como se movía dudaba mucho que fuera muy rápida.

Algo en su interior le decía con firme seguridad que la presencia de aquella cabra era señal de que algo muy grave o preocupante estaba ocurriendo en China, tal vez relacionado con Po.

– El Guerrero Dragón? – preguntó finalmente la cabra, deteniéndose frente a los escalones, golpeándolos con su bastón suavemente, como si comprobara su resistencia, para luego sonreír y comenzar a subir lentamente.

Y allí estaba la respuesta de sus dudas internas… definitivamente la razón de su presencia era el guerrero dragón.

– Po… salió con los cincos furiosos, un grupo de bandidos…

– … atacaron una pequeña aldea al sur de este punto, a unos cuantos kilómetros, peligrosos en verdad, pero nada que no pueda ser manejado por sus alumnos… uno de ellos necesitara acupuntura y otro simplemente vendrá con mucha hambre – interrumpió y completó la adivina, levantando su bastón para señalar la dirección a la que se habían dirigido los seis guerreros del Kung fu, mientras Shifu levantaba una ceja y le seguía con la mirada, bajando un poco su oreja derecha – lo sé… pero su respuesta, no responde mi pregunta.

La cabra se detuvo, girándose a ver de frente al Maestro de aquel recinto, viéndole con una expresión tranquila y una mirada fija y seria.

En ese momento, Shifu levantó sus orejas, emitiendo un "oh" al entender aquella indicación silenciosa de la anciana.

– Por favor, pase por aquí… le serviré un poco de té – dijo, extendiendo una mano para invitar a la adivina a entrar a una de las habitaciones del Palacio para hablar tranquilamente, seguro que sus alumnos tardarían en llegar por la expresión que mostraba la adivina.

Fuese cualquiera la razón de la adivina para viajar desde tan lejos, debía ser muy importante, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Po y lo ocurrido con Lord Shen.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No había transcurrido ni media hora desde su llegada, cuando la vieja cabra ya se había puesto a trabajar sobre su tazón, utilizando algunos ingredientes que Shifu no pudo reconocer a primera vista, ni reconocería al verlos quemarse entre la pólvora azulada lanzada, que chispeó de inmediato.

Apenas le había indicado la señora que había algo importante que decirle, cuando todo se había tornado mítico y extraño, sin hablar nada más entre ellos y dejándolo en la espera de que ocurriese algo importante, al menos por cómo se mantenía concentrada la mujer.

Cuanto deseaba que su maestro Oogway estuviera vivo y presente, porque sin duda él entendería mejor lo que estaba pasando en aquella habitación, que todo él, que se consideraba un inútil para eso… aunque claro, jamás tendría toda la sabiduría obtenida por su maestro durante siglos, si no es que por milenios.

– Cuando Lord Shen regrese en búsqueda de su venganza… un guerrero nacerá, con el corazón puro y la fuerza de mil hombres… –

Las palabras de aquella cabra, resonaron en la habitación que había elegido Shifu para dialogar con su visitante, mientras el humo del incienso se colaba en cada rincón, realizando diversas figuras con un significado que apenas alcanzaba a entender el panda rojo, que giraba su rostro, siguiendo las señales que danzaban alrededor de ellos.

El corazón del panda rojo se había acelerado al distinguir de inició la figura de un pavo real que subía hacía el cielo, en dirección de un sol que conocía muy bien, puesto que era el símbolo de la familia de los pavo reales reyes…

– Lord Shen… imposible… él murió durante esa batalla… nosotros vimos ese cañón cayó sobre de él! – dijo el maestro Shifu, bajando por un momento la mirada en dirección de la adivina que continuaba moviendo sus manos para mover el incienso, mientras un tono rojizo aparecía entre el humo, aparentemente producto del mismo fuego del plato.

De momento, dichas figuras se desvanecieron, formándose el símbolo del Yin Yang entre el humo existente, sustituyendo la anterior visión, haciendo que el maestro del Palacio de Jade levantara la vista, observando aquel símbolo girar en medio de la habitación como si continuara un camino ya trazado.

– Ese guerrero, será la representación de lo bueno y lo malo… de la tierra y del cielo… de la noche y del día…–

Shifu trago pesado, al ver la figura del individuo que se formaba desde el centro del Yin Yang, mientras sus ojos azules temblaban visiblemente, entreabriendo la boca al creer de quien se trataba…

Por supuesto!

Por qué había sido tan ciego?!

La transformación había comenzado durante el viaje de regreso y él ni siquiera había sido capaz de percibirla… No cabía duda que era un gran tonto e inmaduro, sin importar cuanto aprendiera en todo ese tiempo y el que le quedaba de vida… jamás entendería las cosas míticas como lo hacía su maestro.

"me hace falta maestro" – pensó, doblando sus orejas, sin que la adivina se inmutara por las reacciones que mostraba el maestro del Kung fu del otro lado.

– Dicha naturaleza, será marcada por el propio destino que le verá nacer y le verá morir… por el pasado antes de él… que se convertirá en su presente… y determinara su futuro –

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del maestro de ojos azules, al entender a qué iba dicha premonición y las acciones que debía tomar, para proteger y encauzar a dicho guerrero.

– Su corazón, sobre su físico, demostrara que será digno de ocupar el trono… –

Terminó la cabra, mientras la figura de un sol naciente se formaba, terminando por formarse en un círculo solar en las espaldas del guerrero creado por el humo, antes de que todo se desvaneciera en una explosión de colores.

La vieja adivina, finalmente bajo la mirada hacía el plato, mientras el humo se iba disipando lentamente, tomando su bote de palillos para moverles en su interior, y dejando que el testigo se tomara el tiempo necesario para ordenar sus ideas y entender la delicadeza de lo anteriormente dicho.

El silencio era simplemente interrumpido por el sonido de los palillos al chocar entre sí, mientras Shifu se llevaba una mano a los labios, pensando en todo…

Desde lo ocurrido en Gongmen, durante la batalla y durante el trayecto de regreso…

 **Maestro Shifu! Maestro Shifu!**

 **Podrías callarte ya?! Sólo un minuto de silencio te pido, panda! Sólo eso!**

Le había gritado cruelmente durante el retorno en barco, ya frustrado y ofuscado por la falta de tranquilidad que había tenido durante esos días de viaje… primeramente había sido la narración del viaje, luego el contarle sobre sus nuevas habilidades y la forma en qué podría usarlas, así como todo lo que podría llegar a aprender con los entrenamientos…

Sin duda, la vanidad saltaba en cada poro del panda, mostrándose tan inmaduro como era y desesperándolo, para finalmente, terminar por silenciarlo con su grito, mientras el resto de sus alumnos sólo les observaban.

 **Yo… sólo tenía unas dudas…**

Le había murmurado Po, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar y retirándose de la proa, para ir a su habitación y guardar silencio…

Un silencio que había durado hasta esos días, a pesar de haberse mostrado dispuesto a contestarle y recibiendo como respuesta un…

 **No se preocupe, maestro, ya he resuelto mis dudas y le prometo que entrenare mucho más, para ser más barbaro.**

Que gran error había cometido… ahora lo sabía.

– Esas fueron mis palabras, la última vez que los padres de Shen me consultaron… deseaban saber que deparaba el futuro de su hijo y su descendencia, antes de morir – musitó finalmente la vieja cabra, sin detener el movimiento de su mano – es una premonición antigua, pero más joven que la del destino del joven soberano.

Dijo con una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

– Ellos, estaban preocupado por lo que ocurriría con su linaje – explicó la cabra, mientras el panda rojo le veía atento – con Lord Shen expulsado, no sabían si continuarían en el reino y si habría un heredero que gobernara sabiamente, al igual que ellos… ha de entender, la desesperación de unos padres, cuyo único hijo tal vez ya estaba muerto en algún lado de China, sin la capacidad de dar un nuevo descendiente que ocupase el trono.

Cerró sus ojos con pena.

– Qué pasaría con Gongmen? Quién guiaría a los ciudadanos y se encargaría de las economía? Quién les protegería de las guerras y los bandidos? – la cabra suspiró profundamente – la desdicha de haber expulsado a su único hijo y saber que habían dejado desvalido el reino, les consumió lentamente, hasta que murieron, en medio del arrepentimiento y la tristeza… más sin embargo, con la esperanza de que aquel heredero llegaría a suplirlos, aun cuando no alcanzaron a verlo.

Shifu asintió suavemente.

– Pero, Lord Shen regreso en búsqueda de su venganza – murmuró Shifu, acomodándose mejor en el suelo, apresurándose de servir un poco más de té para su invitada – y dicho heredero, no ha aparecido!

– En efecto, Shen regreso al palacio de sus padres y lo destruyó… cuando lo vi derruido, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado, pero entonces, el Consejo de Maestros decidió reconstruir el edificio, para que su gloria no se perdiera en el olvido… creo que, tienen la esperanza de que un nuevo monarca llegue a ocupar el trono.

Explicó, con un tono tranquilo y algo cansino.

– No dudo eso, después de todo, la ciudad de Gongmen no puede continuar sin un monarca por tanto tiempo… ahora se encuentra el Consejo de Maestros resguardándola, pero cuando ellos lleguen a faltar… – las orejas de Shifu se doblaron, negando suavemente con la cabeza – no quiero ni imaginar las guerras que se levantaran cuando llegue alguien a reclamar el trono, ya tuvimos ese problema con los lagartos de Komodo*.

– Es por eso que vine hasta aquí, porque el tiempo que se cumpla dicha premonición ha llegado… los caminos que existen en este mundo son demasiados, la mayoría unidos por los hilos invisibles del destino, sin importar que tan lejanos o cercanos estén… – suspiró profundamente, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, para estirarse y tomar la taza de té que le había ofrecido el maestro del Palacio de Jade, observando aquel trocito de té flotando sobre la bebida, sonriendo muy apenas ante la buena fortuna que significaba eso.

Shifu guardaba silencio, esperando que la adivina continuara hablando.

– Y esos hilos, unen fuertemente a Lord Shen y al panda de nombre Po – dijo finalmente, dándole un sorbo al té – es por eso, que vine hasta estas tierras para saber cómo se encontraba el joven panda… entiendo el dolor que debió causarle enterarse de su pasado, de su familia perdida y saber que fue la decisión de Shen lo que provocó todas esas pérdidas…

– Po, pareció haber reaccionado bien, respecto a eso – murmuró Shifu, con una ligera expresión de orgullo por su alumno.

– Entiendo… pero el dolor del corazón existe, por mucho que se trate de ocultar – dijo, haciendo que Shifu dirigiera sus orbes azulinas hacía ella – ese mismo dolor de perdida, fue el mismo que sufrió Shen al ser expulsado por sus padres, dolor que fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, perdiéndose en él y tomando sus propias decisiones.

– Muy malas decisiones… – respondió Shifu, provocando una negativa de la cabra.

– Maestro Shifu, no hay decisiones buenas, ni decisiones malas… son simples decisiones que nos conducen a cumplir nuestros deseos y nuestro destino, cuales quieran que sean… ya sean felicidad o sean tristeza – explicó la adivina, provocando que la oreja de Shifu se moviera al sentir aquella palabras demasiado conocidas – y al final, no importa que se haya elegido o deseado, sino el resultado que traen con ello…

Dijo moviendo un poco su bebida en la taza.

– Entiende eso?

– Sí, creo que si…

– Entonces, confió en que cuidara bien del joven Po y le guiara correctamente para todo lo que viene – dijo la adivina, colocando su taza vacía sobre la mesita de madera – no me pregunte qué hechos sucederán, porque ni yo misma lo sé… simplemente puedo predecir esta clase de eventos, son las decisiones de los actores quienes forman el camino a ese destino, son sus decisiones las que forjan los resultados finales.

De forma lenta y pausada, se levantó del cojín donde se encontraba.

– Se retira?

– Así es… regresare cuando el momento de la partida llegue, tenga una buena noche maestro, estoy segura que sus alumnos tiene cosas interesantes que contarle de su pequeño viaje – dijo al adivina, ante la cara estupefacta del panda rojo – oh, quisiera pedirle algo…

– Si, dígame, lo que sea…

– Que nadie, y mucho menos el joven maestro, sepa de mi visita, el momento de nuestro encuentro no ha llegado aún – aseguró la vieja cabra, saliendo de la habitación, al tiempo en que se comenzaban a escuchar las voces de sus alumnos, dejando a un muy confundido Shifu en el lugar.

La mirada del panda rojo, se desvió del punto por donde salió la adivina, suponiendo que ya conocía la salida, para dirigirla a la taza, donde se podía ver un poco de té en esta, así como los restos de lo que le dio el sabor… incluyendo una pequeña ramita flotando en su superficie.

– Buena fortuna – murmuró, levantando un poco más sus orejas…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el presente…**

– usted… – dijo Po con voz suave y tranquila, mientras sus ojos se entornaban al reconocer la figura de la adivina, parada en el frente y centro de la mesa, observándole con una expresión totalmente maternal…

Antes de verse atacado por mono, que le tumbo hacía atrás.

– SORPRESA! – Gritaron los cuatro furiosos, así como los pocos invitados que se encontraban dentro del salón de armas, dejando ver una sencilla, pero importante fiesta de despedida para el Guerrero Dragón que iniciaría dentro de pocos días su viaje.

Shifu, al final de tanta meditación, había decidido enviar a dicho viaje a Po… después de todo, necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo, si llegaría a ser el gobernante de la ciudad de Gongmen.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ***Hago alusión, al conflicto que se da en el videojuego de la película Kung Fu Panda 2.**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** Mwahahahahahahahahaha ya sabes que me gusta dar sorpresas mañaneras y cómo sea, ando picando a la musa para poder continuar con el resto de capítulos, porque se acerca lo emocionante de verdad OwO, tu ya sabes de lo que hablo mwahahaha.

 **KfpTiPolover03:** Muchas gracias! Me da gusto saber que te agrada mi historia w, sin duda alguna, la segunda película de Kung fu panda ha sido la mejor de las dos que han salido :D. Aunque no niego que la primera tiene lo suyo propio.

Saludos!

 **KimPantaleon:** Porque a veces me gusta ser malvada? Jajajajajaja, no es cierto, es que tenía ganas de dejarle en emoción el final del capítulo, para que se hagan ideas malvadas XD.

Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero que también te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Verdad que es extraño, como el fondo de cada historia de los escritores es diferente? Aun así, tratare de poner mucho humor en esta historia, porque el osito lo vale jajajajajajaja.

Oh! Sobre Close your eyes, espero actualizarlo pronto, hay una pequeña escena que une toda la historia, pero no logro escribirla correctamente.

 **Marta23-ortiz:** Hola! Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que también te agrade este nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

 **Grulla16:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en el fic, me da gusto que te sea agradable la historia y sobre todo el cierre que le di al capítulo. Sobre tu pregunta, sí, el rating cambiara a M en su momento, puesto que la historia va enfocada al rape (Violación) y a la tortura, pero eso será más o menos en el capítulo 8 y 9, cuando publique dos capítulos seguidos, de forma que quienes no quieran leer ese capítulo puedan brincarse al siguiente, sin romper la ilación de la historia.

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia en mis journales… así como algunos dibujos de los protagonistas XD.**


	5. Direcciones

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 4.- DIRECCIONES.**

Un suave suspiro salió por su nariz, pareciendo más a un resoplido sutil y algo hosco, mientras entraba a su habitación que ocupaba en el Palacio.

Observó atentamente cada detalle que la conformaba, desde los detalles que ya existían, hasta los que él mismo había colocado, marcando y evidenciando su pertenencia y estadía en el lugar, que dejaba ver que era tan de él… posters, vasijas promocionales de sus héroes, figuras de acción y algunos autógrafos pertenecientes a otros guerreros que admiraba…

Movió sus pies, escuchando el rechinido de la madera, que no había logrado eliminar, sin importar cuantas veces cambiara la duela, sonriendo con melancolía al suponer que ya no la escucharía por un buen tiempo… sin poder creer que dentro de poco, ya no volvería a dormir en dicho lugar.

La fiesta había terminado hace pocas horas, entre comida, bebidas y consejos de todos sus amigos, entre bromas y recuerdos y risas…

Se había terminado casi toda la comida que sirvieron, aun conservando el temor por las nuevas experiencias que viviría, la inseguridad de saber si dicha partida era lo correcto y la duda que escocía en su interior por la presencia de la adivina que se había mantenido al lado de Shifu, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Simplemente pasando el tiempo bebiendo el té y dialogando por momentos con su maestro, que realmente parecía animado con todo eso, realizando una que otra señal en su dirección a modo de saludo y ánimo, provocándole sonrisas tímidas…

Además, exceptuando a la adivina, la única que no festejo ni dijo absolutamente nada sobre su viaje y la decisión de su maestro, había sido la maestra Tigresa, que sólo se había mantenido recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, observándole fijamente con esos ojos naranjas, pareciendo mucho más molesta (sino es que furiosa) de lo que acostumbraba estar con él (o con los demás).

Hasta podría jurar que la daba una mirada parecida a la que le dio la primera vez que se conocieron en el Palacio y le había echado del lugar.

Incluso, la percibía tan fría y tan distante con él, como si no deseara tenerle cerca, desde el anuncio de Shifu, por lo cual debía estar mucho más preocupado, al ya tener un lazo de amistad con la felina.

¿Acaso ella deseaba realizar un viaje parecido y Shifu no le dejo?

¿El viaje era algo exclusivo para los radicales y ella no había sido elegida?

O ¿Había hecho algo realmente mal que le afecto directamente y se enfadó con él?

Recordaba bien haber guardado perfectamente las armas que tomo prestadas de la gaveta y que eran de ella, no había forma de que se hubiese dado cuenta ¿o sí? Bueno, las dejo un poco raspadas, pero no más de lo que ella las dejaba con sus entrenamientos radicales…

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de ello y enfocarse en el verdadero problema, suponiendo que de todos modos debía disculparse con ella, por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho; recordando que Shifu le había recomendado que terminara con todos los pendientes que tuviera antes de partir, de forma que su viaje fuera de la forma más tranquila posible.

– Pendientes – murmuró, corriendo la cortina de su habitación, para luego caminar en dirección de su cama, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – pendientes… pendientes…

Muy bien, tenía que verificar con el vendedor si ya habían llegado las figuras de acción que había pedido desde hace unas semanas, de lo contario, tendría que pedirle a Mono que pasara a recogerlas cuando él ya no estuviera, lo cual era una lástima porque deseaba abrir el empaque él y seguro que su amigo lo abriría antes de que regresara e incluso jugaría con ellas!

Además, debía despedirse de su pequeño club de admiradores, quienes seguramente le pedirían algún recuerdo de sus viajes…

Pero lo más importante, debía imponerse dos objetivos en mente: convivir con su padre el mayor tiempo posible, para que se quedará tranquilo… y arreglar las cosas con Tigresa, sin importar la razón por la cual se encontraba enfadado con él.

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Se dejó caer sobre el catre, mismo que rechino dolorosamente por el peso, quedando boca arriba con los brazos extendidos a los lados, observando el techo, en tanto el silencio comenzaba a acentuarse en cada una de las habitaciones de los cinco furiosos, por lo que dejo que transcurrieran los minutos, hasta que estos se convirtieron en horas, manteniendo los ojos abiertos sin que el sueño se tomara la molestia de llegar a él.

Estaba demasiado nervioso por el viaje, por lo que viviría y descubriría en los caminos que tomara, en quienes podría conocer y a quienes podría buscar… los héroes y guerreros con los que podría coincidir en sus pasos… demasiadas ideas, demasiadas cosas que pensar, muchas dudas que esperaba lograr resolver en el trayecto, tal y como le había prometido el maestro Shifu, como para dormir.

Tal vez… con un poco de suerte hasta podría encontrar algún otro panda.

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, ante dicha idea…

Encontrarse con otro igual a él…

Se levantó de golpe, dirigiendo su vista a sus manos…

Encontrar un panda, encontrar a alguien que haya sobrevivido a su aldea, porque no creía que fuera posible que sólo él sobreviviera. Trago pesado, cerrando un momento sus ojos, mientras la imagen de su madre volvía a él como un flashazo, tratando de retenerla por unos segundos más con la esperanza de sentirse mucho mejor consigo mismo.

Si no hubiese sido por ella, él estaría muerto como el resto de su aldea… se había sacrificado para que no le mataran, le había ocultado para que no le asesinaran… si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía entonces qué era.

Su padre se había quedado atrás para que no los siguieran, para que no les mataran… seguramente murió durante la batalla, como muchos otros pandas… y estaba seguro, que el rojo que veía en esas pesadillas, no era solamente del símbolo de Lord Shen y el fuego que quemaba su aldea… no, debía ser también la sangre inocente derramada.

"maten a todos!"

Fue la orden de Lord Shen… "a todos"… Mujeres, hombres, niños… y bebes, como él era… lo importante en esos momentos, era erradicar a toda una especie que podría convertirse en una amenaza a futuro para el príncipe, que no dudo mover su espada fría para cortar los cuellos de aquellos animales aterrados y que suplicaban por piedad.

¿Cómo es que tan joven ave, tuvo el corazón para acabar con todos ellos?

¿Tanto deseaba el poder de Gongmen, que tenía garantizado, y extenderlo más allá de sus territorios?

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de olvidarse de ese momento que soñaba una y otra vez, junto con ese símbolo que debía de haber dejado de hacer efectos en él, gracias a la paz interior que había logrado en pleno combate, guardándose únicamente el rostro de sus padres para cuando necesitase consuelo a sus dudas.

– No puedo dormir – se quejó, saliendo de su habitación con el mayor silencio que podía, con pasos suaves y tranquilos, avanzando por el pasillo de las habitaciones, hasta que finalmente entro a otro pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, encontrándola cerrada.

– Shifu – murmuró con expresión frustrada, al pensar que había sido su maestro quien cerró con candados la cocina, para evitar la desaparición de la despensa completa… ni que se quedaran sin desayunar todos cada vez que él iba por un "bocadillo nocturno" – perfecto… ahora qué?

Se quejó, suspirando pesadamente, golpeando con la frente la puerta y quedándose en dicho lugar recargado, con los brazos colgando a los lados para pensar un poco.

De momento, dio media vuelta, con la idea de salir a los jardines del Palacio de Jade y encontrar algo de comer por ahí.

No era raro que dejara escondida comida en diversos lugares y huecos dónde sabía que ninguno de los cinco furiosos o el maestro Shifu la encontraría… y si había sido limpiada, pues entonces tenía los arboles de frutos que rodeaban el lugar, incluyendo el árbol de durazno de Oogway.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lado del palacio…**

Desde que escuchó la nueva decisión que había tomado Shifu, respecto al panda, no estuvo de acuerdo.

Realizar un viaje solo era demasiado peligroso para cualquier individuo, incluso para alguien que conocía muy bien el arte del kung fu o que mínimo supiera defenderse adecuadamente de los ladrones o enemigos, y de la misma naturaleza, que podía ser mucho más cruel.

Y Po, era demasiado tonto como para realizar un viaje completamente solo.

Por lo que no tenía idea de quién actuaba más descabelladamente, si Shifu por tomar dicha decisión… o Po por aceptarla tan alegremente.

Como fuera, llevaba días aguantando los deseos de emitir su opinión al respecto, tan sólo por mantener el respeto que tenía sobre su maestro y evitar algún conflicto o discusión entre todos, especialmente contra Shifu, que una vez que decidía algo, no cambiaba de parecer.

Pero con la fiesta organizada por el resto de los Cinco furiosos, AUTORIZADA por el propio Shifu… le había quedado bastante claro que el viaje si sería realizado por extraño que pareciera y por mucho que el resto estuviera convencido de ello.

Además, aquella vieja cabra que acompañó a Shen desde su llegada a la ciudad de Gongmen y su intento de conquista, no le daba nada de confianza, por muy imparcial que aparentara y dijera ser.

Desde su visita a la ciudad de Gongmen, supo que la adivina había servido a la familia real por muchos años, y de alguna forma tal vez por ese motivo en ningún momento intento detener a Lord Shen en su intento de conquista, cuando había tenido tan cerca al pavorreal y los medios para detenerle… pero no, tan sólo le dejo avanzar y destruir, asesinar libremente y guardar silencio por lo que pasaba, por lo tanto, aquella mujer no era de confianza.

Y el sólo verle sentada al lado del maestro Shifu, con esa actitud tan despreocupada como si sus acciones hubiesen sido la mejor decisión, le molestaba… no, más bien le hacía hervir la sangre, sobre todo ahora que se había enterado que la idea de enviar a Po de viaje sin un rumbo fijo provenía de ella.

El sonido de un golpe resonó en aquel patio dónde ella se encontraba, mientras tronco del árbol bajo el cual se ocultaba se cimbraba por el impacto de su puño contra la corteza, observando como algunos trozos de madera habían saltado…

Su respiración comenzó a tornarse cada vez más tranquila, a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente su puño se aflojo y se alejó del tronco, observando con un dejo de tristeza el daño provocado en el mismo, preguntándose si había sido justo desquitarse de esa forma en el árbol, que no le debía nada.

Movió sus orejas hacía atrás, encogiendo su brazo para poder ver mejor su puño, que se mantenía intacto a pesar del impacto dado…

Era una radical, según los términos del propio Po… quien buscaba su propio camino y estilo de vida y pelea… aunque estaba segura que él podría encontrarlo entre las paredes del Palacio de Jade, las palabras de su maestro resonaban una y otra vez en su mente.

 ***FLASHBACK***

– El destino que le espera a Po, es mucho más grande del que imaginamos Tigresa, muy grande me temo…

Luego que terminara la fiesta, los cinco furiosos se habían dedicado a limpiar el desastre provocado, mientras Po se llevaba los trastes sucios hacía la cocina para lavarlos, momento que fue aprovechado por la maestra Tigresa para tratar de hablar con el maestro Shifu en cuanto le vio alejado de los demás.

No había dudado en mostrarse renuente a la propuesta dada, que dentro de poco sería un hecho… sin embargo, la tranquilidad y decisión que mostraba Shifu, denostaba que no importaba lo que dijera ella, no lograría hacer cambiar de opinión al panda rojo.

– Pero maestro… estamos hablando de Po! Quien no puede realizar una caminata sin terminar arrastrándose antes de llegar a mitad del camino! – dijo Tigresa, sin lograr que su maestro se inmutara.

– Eso lo sé Tigresa… por eso nuestro deber como sus amigos y compañeros, es creer en él, creer que lograra encontrar las respuestas que busca y, sobre todo, que lograra hallar el destino por el cual ha sido colocado en este mundo – respondió el maestro, colocando sus manos en la espalda – Tigresa, tu mejor que nadie, sabe que el camino de cualquier guerrero es duro, siempre lleno de dificultades y obstáculos que imposibilitan el avance, pero la decisión y la perseverancia son las mejores armas que puede poseer un guerrero y que el mismo Po posee…

Explicó, mientras la maestra asentía levemente, aceptando en silencio que de lo que más gozaba el panda, era de decisión, perseverancia y de una actitud enfermizamente positiva, que le llevaba a cometer actos realmente absurdos, pero con un fin extraño que siempre lograba.

– sin importar que tan peligroso sea el camino, ni que tan tonto sea Po, mientras este enfocado en un objetivo, en un sueño, él será capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo… y conseguirá llenarse de conocimientos que le harán crecer como individuo… madurar como guerrero.

Suspiró suavemente, esponjando el pecho con orgullo.

– Iniciando desde cero, a pesar de nuestro constante rechazo, Po logro aprender las directivas del kung fu, todos los preceptos, convirtiéndose en un guerrero del que podemos sentirnos orgullosos – aseguró Shifu, recordando los constantes golpes y la rudeza en sus entrenamientos, esperando que el panda se diera por vencido y se fuera, llevándose la sorpresa que entre más hiciera aquello, el chico más se aferraba a su sueño.

Tigresa movió suavemente sus orejas, inclinándose un poco para avanzar en dirección de su maestro y quedar frente a él.

– Sí, pero Po no está listo para salir solo!

– Tal vez, pero el momento de su destino se acerca; yo creí, que simplemente el destino de Po terminaba al vencer a… Tai Lung – murmuró, doblando sus orejas con cierta tristeza, a pesar de la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios – sin embargo, con lo que sucedió con Lord Shen, me di cuenta que el destino de Po era mucho más grande… debía que pasar por todas esas dificultades, por nuestro rechazo, para entrenarse como el guerrero que debía ser, para finalmente, hacer frente a su pasado y vencer en su presente… si no hubiese sido elegido como el guerrero dragón, Lord Shen hubiese logrado su cometido y, en estos momentos, estaríamos luchando por mantener libre a China, de esa poderosa arma que sin duda nos hubiera destruido a todos.

Continuó explicando, dirigiendo sus ojos a la luna brillante en el cielo, mientras Tigresa cerraba los ojos.

– Él solo encontró las respuestas que necesitaba… y en vez de huir, enfrentó su pasado, con todo el valor que tenía – cerró los ojos, emitiendo un suave suspiro, esponjando el pecho – Po realizara dicho viaje, porque necesita obtener los conocimientos que necesita para que cumpla con su destino, sin importar cuál sea…

Sentencio, sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

No había forma de evitarlo, pero al menos, podría enseñarle a Po algunos movimientos o llaves que llegarían a salvarle la vida en caso de peligro, tal vez algunos consejos, para evitar que cayera en alguna trampa (debido a la gran inocencia que mostraba) y, de serle posible, acompañarle en los primeros kilómetros del camino, al menos, para saber que estaría seguro.

Si, esas eran buenas opciones…

El sonido de pasos, le hizo ponerse en guardia, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente entre la oscuridad y saltaba a la copa el árbol para ocultarse entre el follaje, manteniéndose expectante de lo que ocurría.

Y allí estaba, esa vieja cabra que avanzaba a paso lento en dirección desconocida. Por un momento, se detuvo, volteando a los lados, antes de continuar con su camino, tomando la vereda que iba directamente al durazno sagrado.

– Qué planeas? – murmuró la felina, agazapándose en la rama y siguiéndola con la mirada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

– Veo que no has cambiado nada, Po…

El panda movió sus orejas al escuchar la voz, girándose a ver a la vieja adivina que se encontraba parada detrás de él, mientras detenía sus mordidas a la fruta.

– Estas listo para el viaje? – preguntó la vieja cabra con un gesto maternal, mientras avanzaba hacía una piedra para poder sentarse sobre esta, manteniendo una expresión tranquila y relajada para animar al joven guerrero, mientras Po levantaba ligeramente los hombros, tragando de golpe su bocado.

– Yo… no estoy seguro… ni siquiera sé a dónde dirigirme en cuanto salga…

– Entiendo – murmuró la adivina, sonriendo suavemente y levantando la vista hacía la copa del durazno que parecía moverse suavemente por el viento – el mismo universo te guiara hacia tu destino, no debes de temer Guerrero Dragón…

Dijo, con un tono místico, mientras algunos pétalos de las flores se desprendían y volaban hacía dirección desconocida, dejando atrás al confundido panda y a la adivina, que parecían estar a punto de charlar sobre lo que vendría a futuro con ese viaje.

Mientras que el viento, continuaba su camino, avanzando por las senderas solitarias que por la hora de la noche ningún viajero se atrevía recorrer, atravesando poblados donde dormían plácidamente sus habitantes… sobrevolando algunos bandidos que mantenían guardia en los ilusos que se atrevían a viajar en la noche, con tal de proteger sus tesoros…

Hasta que finalmente, aquel viento llego a un paraje silencioso, atravesando las gigantescas puertas de madera que protegían un pequeño palacio de madera, viejo y elegante, que la oscuridad ocultaba sus colores rojizos, dorados, verdes y azules…

Aquel palacio, rodeado de una alto barda de rocas, con bambú rodeándole, era vigilado por algunos lobos que ignoraron el viento con los pétalos que iba avanzando como si conociera el camino por el que debía transitar…

Finalmente, con un suave silbido, el viento se coló por un balcón cuyas puertas fueron abiertas de golpe, dejando ver unos ojos rojizos en medio de la oscuridad…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ***Hago alusión, al conflicto que se da en el videojuego de la película Kung Fu Panda 2.**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** Jajajajajajaja, es que siempre es genial dejarlo en el momento emocionante, para que el siguiente capítulo, inicie igual de emocionante ¬w¬.

Deja! La culpa de Shifu se hará más grande, conforme vayan ocurriendo los sucesos mwahahahahahahahahahahaha y no, no olvidara JAMÁS!

Espero que este también haya valido la pena :D. Y si, disfrute dejar en emoción este capítulo mwahahahahahahahaha. Estoy segura que ya reconociste al de ojos rojos 8D.

 **Guest:** Ok, este es anónimo, pero agradezco mucho el comentario. Tratare de que las actualizaciones sean lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias!

 **KimPantaleon:** Muchas gracias! En verdad que agradezco profundamente tus palabras, porque me animan a escribir :D, es todo un honor.

Jajajajajajajajaja, para el momento del rape, faltan otros cinco capitulo, pero ya estoy comenzando a redactarlo, de forma que no quede extraño y/o desagradable mwahahahahahahahahaha.

Po la pasara realmente mal XD.

 **Grulla16:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 **Guest:** Otro anónimo! Hola! He estado bien y finalmente actualice el fic ;), espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto :D.

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia en mis journales… así como algunos dibujos de los protagonistas XD.**


	6. Viejas cicatrices

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 5.- VIEJAS CICATRICES**

El sonido de los pasos apresurados y pesados se escuchaba en las habitaciones de los guerreros que servían en el Palacio de Jade, más específicamente en la zona de las barracas dónde ellos descansaban, acompañados de quejas constantes que parecían interrumpir la paz que se respiraba en el edificio…

En la habitación correspondiente del Guerrero Dragón, se encontraba un joven panda que caminaba de un lado a otro con expresión acongojada y preocupada, mientras realizaba algunas cuentas con sus dedos y hablaba en voz alta, mientras las risas de su amigo se escuchaban entre todo el ruido provocado por el primero.

– Po, estas seguro de querer todo esto? – preguntó mono con una sonrisa divertida por el comportamiento que mostraba su amigo, balanceándose sobre sus dos manos como si fuera una clase de columpio, observando la enorme maleta que había hecho el panda y que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento.

Desde prendas para vestir sencillas y cotidianas hasta la presencia de un abrigo de lana y una capa para la lluvia, así como una sombrilla, podían verse sobresalir entre los huecos que dejaba la mochila en sus costados…

Un futón sencillo y amarillo, que tenía un agujero en un costado que permitía ver parte de su relleno, se encontraba enroscado a un lado, listo para ser empacado… así como algunas figuras de acción talladas en madera, que el mismo panda se negó a abandonar con excusas risibles, pero que nadie optó por responder.

– Por supuesto! Shifu dijo que eligiera entre mis cosas, las que considerara más necesarias para el viaje y… creo que estas son necesarias – indicó tomando una tela blanca para doblarla, mientras Mono había dirigido su vista en el nervioso panda, que saldría a la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer, para luego volver su vista y picar con un dedo la maleta, que se fue de lado de forma más peligrosa, hasta que cayó al suelo, esparciéndose parte de su contenido.

Desde la ropa hasta los juguetes, incluyendo la comida empacada… Sobre todo mucha comida… salió del interior de la maleta, mientras mono se llevaba las manos a la boca para evitar gritar y reír al mismo tiempo, en tanto su amigo revisaba una de las cajas donde guardaba sus cosas, comparando dos de sus figuras de acción favoritas, como si pensara cuál de ellas era la más importante, antes de girarse y ver el desastre provocado por su amigo.

– MONO!

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lo siento Po! Fue inevitable, después de todo, estaba por caerse.

Se había disculpado el simio, mientras el panda se quejaba que ahora tendría que empacar todo nuevamente y con todo el trabajo que le había costado, cuando un grito más se unía a las voces del sitio.

– GUERRERO DRAGÓN! Ya tienes todo listo?! – el grito de Shifu se escuchó detrás de todo ese escándalo provocado por ambos alumnos, deslizando la puerta de golpe y notando el enorme desastre provocado, mientras su oreja se movía como efecto del tic nervioso que sufría, suspirando para controlar su ira.

En tanto Po se dedicaba a recoger todas las cosas a la mayor velocidad posible, sobre todo ahora que estaba su maestro presente.

¿Esto era en serio?

Estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que Po se iba de viaje por meses, si no es que por años, pero una maleta así era una exageración a todas luces, sobre todo porque era un viaje de encuentro y sacrificio, de renovación y transformación… sobre todo de sacrificio y todas esas cosas superfluas no eran admitidas ni de chiste!

Además, la comida se iba a echar a perder!

Aunque, pensándolo de forma detenida, era seguro que el panda acabaría con todo antes de la primera noche del primer día en que saliera… Sí, eso era más probable con lo nervioso que se mostraba.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, mientras Víbora y Mantis se asomaban desde el pasillo al escuchar todo el escándalo, y grulla iba llegando con gesto aburrido, viéndose entre sí con una sonrisa nerviosa por las posibles reacciones que tendría el panda rojo ante el comportamiento de Po y Mono.

– Pobre Po, debe estar asustado… – dijo el ave zancuda, mientras hacía un poco hacía atrás la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de un golpe, seguramente de parte del maestro Shifu hacía el panda.

– No… no… Maestro Shifu! Por favor! Necesito eso! – se escuchó la voz del Panda acompañada de las risas del maestro Mono, al menos, antes de que la puerta se abriera y saliera despedido Mono de la habitación, rodando por el pasillo terminando por traspasar la habitación de grulla – no! Los panes de frijol no!

– Y así es como terminare cambiando el papel de mi habitación… otra vez – dijo el ave, negando con la cabeza, mientras mantis reía divertido.

– Al parecer, también está muy hambriento Po – respondió el maestro Mantis, observando cómo Mono asomaba la cabeza de entre el papel roto, mostrándose divertido por las acciones de ambos pandas.

– Maestro Shifu!

– Te dije, que sólo lo indispensable! – regañó el maestro, abriendo nuevamente la puerta y saliendo con un gran cargamento de comida de todo tipo, perfectamente empacada – y eso, no incluye TODA la comida del Palacio de Jade!

Riñó, mientras Mantis se colaba por debajo de sus amigos y reía por la escena que montaban ambos tipos de pandas, en tanto, Mono se unía a los otros tallándose la cabeza adolorida, pero sin borrar la sonrisa divertida que tenía.

Los tres alumnos, dejaron pasar al maestro con su enorme carga, mientras Po se asomaba desde su habitación, lloriqueando la pérdida de su comida y convenciéndose que lo mejor era apoyarse de su padre.

– Tranquilo Po, ya conseguirás más comida – dijo Grulla, mientras caminaba en dirección del panda, junto con el resto que trataban de animarle ante la pérdida de gran parte de su equipaje – te daré un par de medicamentos que seguramente te harán falta…

– Y yo algunos antídotos, nunca están de más – dijo la maestra Víbora, deslizándose hacía su habitación.

– Buena idea, Víbora – dijo el maestro del sombrero de paja, desde su habitación, mientras se escuchaba que abría cajones y cajas.

– Gracias amigos – agradeció el panda, dejando caer la cabeza con resignación.

Estaba seguro que un viaje tan largo requeriría mucha comida… de la cual la mayoría terminaría por cocinar él mismo (algo que no le molestaba puesto que su padre le había enseñado desde muy pequeño), el verdadero problema sería la forma de conseguirla en medio de la nada.

Además, la idea de pasar ayunos diarios seguía sonándole muy poco atractivo, por más que Shifu alegara que era necesario para su desarrollo espiritual, y Tigresa asegurara que muchos guerreros lo lograban sin el mayor esfuerzo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, al norte de China….**

En medio de un bosque lleno de árboles florados de arce espesos, cuyas hojas se movían suavemente con el pasar del viento, junto con algunas hojas y juncos de las zonas llenas de bambú que terminaba por cerrar el oscuro paraje que se presentaba a cualquiera que tratara de transitar por aquellos caminos solitarios que se antojaban peligrosos.

Gran parte de la vegetación, se extendía por el largo del bosque, cubriendo incluso algunos árboles y arbustos, así como pequeños huecos en el suelo que eran ocultos por la hojarasca… creando así, un tipo de barrera natural que impedía el acceso al lugar, o simplemente dificultaba el paso a los viajeros que se atrevían aventurarse por nuevas veredas que ya habían sido establecidas por los caminantes comerciantes que tenían que cruzar dicho bosque para llegar hasta la otra ciudad.

Eran pocos los sonidos que se llegaban a escuchar desde su interior, manteniéndose generalmente en un silencio extraño que con facilidad haría zumbar los oídos de quien caminara en dicho lugar, incluso dándole un aire aterrador al bosque.

Era como si la oscuridad y el silencio que mostraba el tenebroso bosque, pronosticara muerte y destrucción a quien se atreviera a transitarlo… forjándose leyendas sobre que era un lugar donde vivían demonios dispuestos a arrancarte el alma o ladrones que no se tocaban el corazón para con sus víctimas.

Por eso, eran pocos los valientes que se atrevían a cruzar, procurando ir armados para su defensa o bien acompañados por varios guerreros…o en su defecto, cubiertos de muchos talismanes para evitar a los demonios… aunque, la mayoría siempre prefería rodear el bosque aunque eso significara que el camino sería más largo.

Sin embargo, dice la leyenda a voces, que en ocasiones se notaban figuras espectrales rondar en las orillas del bosque, algunos decían que se trataban de las pobres almas de los pocos individuos que intentaron cruzar el bosque, que pegaban de alaridos y aullidos en búsqueda del descanso eterno sin poder escapar de aquel lugar maldito…

Otros decían, que eran los espíritus que vivían en el lugar que solían "cantar" para mantener a los vivos alejados de sus territorios… y los pocos escépticos, aseguraban que se trataba de una comunidad poco amigable, que prefería mantenerse oculta de los ojos del Emperador y todos aquellos que rodeaban el bosque, de forma que pudieran vivir en paz.

A pesar de ello, si se agudizaba la vista y el oído, se podía notar la figura y los sonidos de un lobo rondar por la zona…

Demostrando que, lejos de toda creencia nacida del miedo y el desconocimiento sobre aquel lugar, solía verse las figuras de diversos lobos…

Principalmente de uno lleno de cicatrices en su cuerpo, muestra visible de las constantes batallas que vivió en el pasado y lo habían colocado como líder de la manada, quien avanzaba rápidamente en sus cuatro patas, esquivando los árboles y los tallos de bambú cerrados, como si ya conociera desde hace mucho tiempo el camino.

El sonido de las hojas crujir resonaba en el sitio, mientras los arbustos se movían como consecuencia de su pasar, dejando atrás una estela oscura y el chillido del viento al romperse.

Un gruñido profundo se escuchó, antes de que la sombra del lobo saltara sobre una rama alta de un árbol, avanzando de salto a salto entre los árboles que crujían en respuesta al maltrato provocado por el peso del animal.

Al fondo, se escuchó un aullido agudo que llenó cada rincón del bosque, siendo respondido por la figura que se detenía y se sentaba sobre una gruesa rama, lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar su todo su peso, provocando otros aullidos provenientes de diversos puntos del bosque.

Una extraña y perturbadora melodía, fue creándose al lado del silbar del viento, helando la sangre de cualquiera que pasara cerca del sitio.

Los ojos rojizos del animal, brillaron entre la oscuridad, mientras una suave lluvia iniciaba sobre el bosque, escuchándose el golpeteo de las gotas sobre la vegetación, mojando todo a su paso y dejando un agradable aroma a tierra mojada que hizo tranquilizar la respiración del animal, mientras algunas hojas de los arces caían al suelo por el golpeteo constante del agua.

– Todo está seguro

Murmuró con una voz grave, dando por terminada la revisión de lo que correspondía a su zona, mientras volteaba a los lados y observaba los charcos que se formaban en el suelo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad existente que le rodeaba, antes de decidir su regreso a aquel pequeño Palacio que les servía a ellos y a su Señor como resguardo.

Suerte que pocos individuos sabían de la ubicación de dicho Palacio; y parte de esos pocos, habían sido eliminados en el camino que ellos habían seguido, cuando decidieron huir de la Ciudad de Gongmen, dispuestos a salvarse de la furia, de no solo los pobladores, sino del mismo Emperador, que no había visto con buenos ojos el intento de conquista realizado por Lord Shen.

Como fuera, su fidelidad se la debía a Lord Shen, no al Emperador, como trato de hacerles dudar por unos momentos, prometiéndoles piedad al momento de sus juicios, pero, las cosas no funcionaban de ese modo.

El mismo lobo líder, ni siquiera le había tomado importancia al ataque recibido durante plena batalla en el puerto, al dudar sobre disparar sobre su propia gente, que se encontraba luchando por los objetivos de su señor… aun así, a pesar de su sacrificio, el resto de lobos continuaron siguiendo al pavorreal, obedeciéndole ciegamente para destruir al panda, convenciéndose que se trató de un movimiento necesario para alcanzar los objetivos de su amo…

Así, como no le importaba el trato que sufría desde entonces de parte de la esquizofrénica ave que salió del agua como había podido, arrastrándose con su cuerpo destrozado y lastimado hacia un trozo de madera, para finalmente ser encontrado por uno de ellos, rescatándolo.

Después de todo… mientras se mantuviera con vida su amo, le serviría hasta el final…

Un nuevo aullido se hizo presente, mientras una suave brisa pasaba a su lado, llevándose consigo parte de los pelos sueltos que tenía en su cuerpo, combinándose con el resto de pelaje que acompañaban los pétalos de durazno que volaban en el aire, siendo ignorados por la bestia que observaba nuevamente el punto de dónde provenía aquel aviso.

La revisión de la zona había sido realizada con objetividad y precisión esa noche, encontrándose con un pequeño "inconveniente" que había sido eliminado rápidamente por sus compañeros.

El pobre diablo, había sido un ladrón que buscaba ocultarse del ejército imperial entre la espesura del bosque, a fin de que no lo hallara y pudiese escapar con el tesoro robado en aquella diligencia que habían estado vigilando, para evitar que se atreviera atravesar el bosque… aunque claro, de haberse imagino el horrible destino que le esperaría dentro de aquel bosque, hubiera suplicado el ser arrestado por el ejército imperial.

Finalmente, su cuerpo, había sido arrojado en los confines del bosque, con el objetivo de que la guardia real le encontrara fácilmente, y no entrara al bosque, manteniéndose un grupo de lobos vigilando en caso de ser necesario atacar y mantener resguardado a su Señor.

Un profundo suspiró fue emitido por la figura del lobo, que luego de encogerse un poco sobre la rama dio un largo salto, comenzando a correr de regreso al nuevo lugar que podrían llegar a llamar hogar y que era mucho más cómodo que se sitio cerca del volcán, que siempre resultaba demasiado frio y demasiado caluroso, sin darse cuenta que aquella brisa le había tomado delantera llevando un mensaje silencioso que sólo alguien demasiado observador podría notar.

El animal observó el grupo de lobos que vigilaban desde lo alto, las paredes que protegían un pequeño palacio construido de madera, los techos y adornos de las columnas y paredes demostraban que se trataba de algún tipo de señor Feudal quien habitaba el lugar, tal vez una casa de campo de algún príncipe que trataba de pasar desapercibido.

La falta de cuidado en el edificio demostraba el tiempo que había transcurrido en solitario antes de la llegada de sus nuevos ocupantes, que era enteramente por los lobos que descansaban en los jardines, y los que vigilaban el lugar con gesto adusto, como si de las sombras fuera a saltar alguna clase de enemigo.

En el interior del hogar, podían verse algunas lámparas encendidas, que iluminaban unas cuantas habitaciones silenciosas… luces que fueron lentamente apagándose una a una, hasta que finalmente quedo viva una pequeña y tenue luz de una de las habitaciones superiores, cuyo amuleto se balanceaba acompasadamente con el viento que solía pasar por momentos, creando un ligero tintineo al pasar, mientras el sonido de la lluvia comenzaba hacerse presente en el lugar, escuchándose las gotas caer sobre las tejillas.

– Ha empezado a llover – dijo un simio de pelaje café, que usaba unos lentes redondos, cerrando la puerta deslizable del balcón de la habitación, mientras no obtenía respuesta a sus palabras, pero sin mostrarse desanimado por el fenómeno natural, antes de regresar su vista en quien trabajaba – sus heridas están sanando satisfactoriamente, si sigue así, quedaran pocas cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero para eso, deberá tomar el debido descanso.

Dijo, el animal, acercándose a la mesita, dejando ver que se trataba de un simio de avanzada edad, que vestía una yukata de color amarilla, adornada con los dibujos de una flores… el simio, paso una manos sobre sus cansados ojos, antes de tomar sus instrumentos médicos y meterlos dentro de un morral de cuero, mientras el sonido se hacía presente en la habitación, observándose la sombra de alguien más en esta.

– No debería moverse demasiado – ordenó, al tiempo que se detenía la susodicha quedando apenas sentada sobre el futón en el que se encontraba recostada –el que yo le permita pasear finalmente en los jardines por las mañanas, no significa que pueda mantenerse en constante movimiento, después de todo, fue un milagro que le sacaran vivo de debajo de aquella cosa, así que no tiente su suerte, Lord Shen.

Ordenó el simio café, girándose a ver al pavo real vendado en varias partes de su cuerpo, que le veía con una mirada cargada de profundo odio con el único ojo visible que tenía, escuchándose un gruñido de su parte, más sin embargo quedándose quieto en absoluto, sin estar muy seguro si era por el dolor o porque en verdad tenía intenciones de obedecerlo.

El simio, sin decir nada más, tomó sus instrumentos, realizando una pequeña reverencia en dirección de su paciente, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para luego dirigirse a uno de los sirvientes que le esperaba en la lejanía, para dejarle las indicaciones de los medicamentos que debía tomar el paciente y los cuidados que requeriría durante las próximas semanas.

Por su parte, el pavo real que se había quedado en silencio dentro de la habitación, estiró una de sus alas lo más que pudo, componiendo varias expresiones de dolor por el movimiento realizado y forzado, notándose un fuerte temblor que le recorrió por la extensión de cuerpo, mientras se esforzaba por estirarla en su totalidad para alcanzar un frasco de medicamento cerca de él.

El dolor de su ala, combinado con el dolor de su corazón y la decepción unida con la frustración, hizo que el frasco finalmente alcanzado, fuera soltado de su agarre, mientras un calambre le recorrió, encogiéndose en su lugar y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras un hilo de lágrimas se formaba en su ojo visible y mojaban las vendas que cubrían su otro ojo.

No podía creer en lo que había acabado…

El triste destino que le fue impuesto por la presencia de un mugroso y asqueroso panda, negándole el destino verdadero que debía tener como gobernante no solo de la ciudad de Gongmen, sino de toda China.

ÉL DEBÍA GOBERNAR CHINA!

Su destino era ese! No el que habían señalado sus padres o aquella adivina!

Y sin embargo, ahora estaba postrado en cama con el cuerpo despedazado y siendo limitado por un ridículo simio que se decía médico, sufriendo por sus propias capacidades mermadas por la batalla que había tenido contra ese demonio de blanco y negro, que despedazo su cuerpo al dejarle caer el cañón encima…

Había sido un milagro que lograra liberarse del cañón y nadar a la superficie, pero que le sacaran vivo del agua sin que nadie siquiera notara su presencia, y aún más el que hubiesen podido huir de la Ciudad de Gongmen, sin ser capturados por el ejército imperial, que moría por hacerse de sus restos para quemarlos frente al emperador, bajo toda deshonra y vergüenza…

Apretó su cuerpo contra de sí mismo, seguro que algún día se podría vengar de todos ellos por lo que habían hecho… esa sed de venganza le impulsaría a mejorar aunque el médico dijera todo lo contrario… aunque le negara una vida normal, como la del resto o como la que llevaba desde su destierro…

No importaba cuanto dijeran, la adivina se había equivocado de alguna forma… su destino continuaba latente…

Tal vez había sido detenido por ese panda, pero él continuaba con vida, por lo que no le había detenido por completo, dándole la posibilidad de llevar a cabo su venganza contra el guerrero de blanco y negro, contra todos esos guerreros del Kung Fu, contra toda China!

Trató de levantarse, observando sus temblorosas patas erguirse con mucho trabajo, mientras comenzaba a dar algunos pasos inseguros en dirección de la puerta que había sido cerrada, manteniendo sus alas unidas a su cuerpo, recordando que debía tener mucho más cuidado con ellas.

No importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera, aquellas extremidades habían quedado casi inservibles, demasiado dañadas, gracias al peso del cañón y el fuego de las explosiones, como para volver a funcionar como lo hicieron en el pasado…

Y tal vez, eso era lo que más le dolía.

 ***FLASHBACK***

– volare de nuevo?

La pregunta había salido de forma tan natural, como si se tratara de un polluelo al que sus padres aún no le permitían volar porque sus alas no estaban listas, dudoso de sus propias habilidades y posibilidades, pero deseando que le dijeran que pronto podría hacerlo.

Su mirada se había mantenido fija en la duela que componía el suelo de su habitación, mientras se mantenía sentado sobre su propio futón al que técnicamente estaba encadenado por las órdenes del médico, con su prohibición de no moverse hasta que las heridas sanaran adecuadamente.

Hace pocos días había despertado finalmente, luego de semanas (tal vez meses) de inconsciencia, donde la agonía y el dolor le acompañaron como un par de demonios que se negaban separarse de él hasta ese momento en que abrió sus ojos con un grito, al ver la cercana muerte rondar…

Unas pocas semanas más habían transcurrido, ya consciente y finalmente logrando ver algo más que la neblina que distinguía desde que volvió abrir los ojos, fijándose en su mente la imagen de su capitán que le cuidaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, mostrándose tranquilo y apacible, ligeramente preocupado por él.

Y ahora, dudaba de poder moverse como antes…

El médico, levantó la vista de los vendajes que utilizaba para envolver sus alas, negando suavemente.

– Con muchos cuidados… descanso… y tratamiento… tal vez – respondió, regresando su vista a su actividad, mientras el pavo real regresaba su vista al simio, comenzando a temblar.

"Tal vez…"

Esa había sido su respuesta?! Un tal vez?!

TAL VEZ?!

No podía responderle aquello! No podía negarle algo que de nacimiento le hacía ser quien era!

– Tal… tal… tal vez?! – dijo tartamudeando, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar cada vez de forma más visible, alertando al médico que se apresuró a alcanzar un tranquilizante que le obligó beber – no… no puede… no…

– Lo siento, Señor, pero debe descansar, si de verdad quiere recuperarse y… en su caso, volver a volar… – dijo el médico, dejándole recostado sobre su cama, mientras esperaba que el calmante hiciera efecto, para luego continuar con su trabajo hasta terminar de cambiar el vendaje en todo el cuerpo del ave, dejándola finalmente descansar al verle medio dormida.

En cuanto había salido de la habitación, una joven oveja se le acercó para recibir la lista de medicamentos que debía tomar el Señor y los cuidados que debía tener con él.

– El Señor… – logró escuchar Shen hablar a la joven oveja, que sin saberlo observaba la lista de medicamentos que le era entregada por el viejo simio.

– Se recuperará – respondió el médico, ignorando que era escuchado por el pavo real – pero no podrá volar… no como antes, no sin poner mucho esfuerzo en sus alas y vertebra, por lo que recomiendo que no lo haga por el momento y de ser posible, nunca más.

Respondió el simio, acomodándose las gafas transparentes ante la expresión preocupada y aterrada de la sirviente.

– Las demás heridas menores han cerrado adecuadamente, sólo más graves han quedado aún abiertas, pero no es algo que ponga en peligro su vida, mientras no se mueva demasiado.

Explicó el simio, retirándose ante la oveja de mirada triste, que dirigía una expresión de lastima en dirección de la puerta de la habitación del señor de la casa; ignorando en absoluto, el llanto que había iniciado el semi inconsciente pavo real, por todo el dolor que crecía en su corazón con esa noticia que le sería negada cada vez que preguntara lo mismo.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Cómo si de verdad le preocuparan aquellas cicatrices físicas y nuevas en su cuerpo, cuando las más graves se encontraban en su corazón, provocadas por quienes más amó y en lo que confió ciegamente.

Promesas vanas, que resultaron ser mentiras, le habían cortado hasta lo más profundo del alma…

Un amor que nunca recibió de parte de sus ocupados padres, pero que la adivina aseguro que si había existido, a pesar de todo…

Un sueño y un destino que deseaba, y que había sido truncado por la existencia de un Panda que no había logrado eliminar, pese a sus esfuerzos…

Y ahora, lo único que le hacía sentirse libre… se iba, dejándole una herida interior mucho más grande que las otras…

Pero de todo, tenía la culpa ese panda, que desde el momento en que había aparecido en su camino, su sola mención, le arruinó TODA su vida y su futuro…

Le había destruido su destino…

Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza para tranquilizarse, al percibir como los temblores regresaban, amenazando con abrirle la puerta a las pesadillas que le torturaban durante las noches que le obligaban dormir, pese a sus suplicas de dejarle despierto y aferrado a que aún se encontraba en la realidad…

Lejos de aquellas escenas dónde el principal protagonista era ese maldito Panda que le vencía noche tras noche… día tras día… viéndole alejarse triunfante, mientras él se hundía en la oscuridad de las aguas heladas, dirigiéndose al infierno que merecía.

– No como antes – murmuró Lord Shen, recordando las palabras dichas aquella tarde por el médico y que no volvería escuchar en adelante, avanzando a paso lento y enderezando su espalda para mostrarse cuan orgulloso era, a pesar del dolor que sufría en su cuerpo, ignorando los propios efectos del medicamento.

Hasta que el sonido del viento se hizo presente en las afueras de la puerta de su alcoba, llamando su atención, girándose con lentitud y observando las puertas que se movían muy apenas por la fuerza del aire, como si algo deseara entrar a través de ellas.

Con algo de inseguridad, avanzó torpemente, por las heridas que hasta el momento sufría… percibiendo como un extraño sentimiento llenaba su corazón, animándole a avanzar con mayor seguridad y fuerza, hasta que finalmente tomo la puerta, jalándola lentamente a como sus fuerzas le permitían y abriéndola, dejando que sus oídos se deleitaran con el silbido del viento que llegaba a su balcón.

El viento movió las plumas que escapaban de entre los vendajes, así como la sencilla bata que usaba para cubrir su cuerpo, percibiendo el calor del aire en su piel lastimada, a pesar de la hora de la noche y que debería ser frio, cerrando sus ojos rojos y brillantes, como si la energía del mundo llegara de momento, antes de verse envuelto de aquellos pétalos de durazno que danzaban alrededor de él, sin que se diera cuenta.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al salir a paso lento y pausado hacía el balcón, recargándose en el barandal con porte digno, disfrutando de las sensaciones provocadas por el viento en su piel, mientras algunos lobos parecían voltear a verle, siendo ignorados por el ave que levantaba su vista en dirección de la luna que brillaba intensamente a pesar de las nubes de lluvia que la envolvían, demostrando que el poder de su luz se podía imponer sobre la oscuridad de la noche y de las nubes.

Por mucho que la oscuridad le envolviera… por mucho que las nubes se esforzaran por tratar de ocultarla, la luna siempre estaba por encima de ellas… por encima de todos ellos, demostrando su propia fuerza y valía en el universo.

No importaba que hicieran, ella continuaría brillando intensamente, acompañada por sus hermanas estrellas que brillaban a su lado, sin importar ser opacadas por ella misma… apoyándola para vencer la adversidad que se presentaba.

El viento terminó por pasar de largo hacía el interior de su habitación, revolviendo algunos escritos, tirando algunas cosas, mientras una risa comenzaba a salir desde el fondo de su garganta y algunos lobos comenzaban a aullar profundamente a la Luna llena que les iluminaba y comenzaba a tornase ligeramente roja, ahora que la lluvia se iba.

Sin que se diera cuenta el pavo real ni nadie más, que un pétalo de durazno se posaba sobre la almohada de su futón…

Pétalo con el que descansaría hasta el día siguiente, con el que despertaría y le acompañaría hasta la nueva visita del médico, junto con el capitán de los lobos, quien le informaría sobre los nuevos movimientos que realizaría el Emperador y que hubiesen encontrado finalmente la ubicación del Panda que les había vencido, alimentándolo de deseos de venganza y una extraña motivación que le empujarían a recuperarse milagrosamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y mientras pasaba aquello en el sur de China… en el Valle de la paz ya estaba todo listo para que el panda iniciara su viaje…

La despedida con su maestro y sus amigos, había sido mucho más sencilla que con su padre, quien se había aferrado a él, argumentando todos los peligros que venían a su cabeza, desde bandidos hasta bestias salvajes y faltas de culturas que podrían tratar de devorarlo.

– Papá… canibalismo, en serio? – preguntó con un dejo divertido, mientras su padre snifeaba y se mantenía abrazado de él.

– Nunca se sabe! – chilló, mientras Po suspiraba suavemente, esperando a que se tranquilizara para poder iniciar su viaje.

Si tan sólo todos supieran que no estaba muy seguro de realizarlo…

Si tan sólo Shifú lograra ver todos esos temores que se arremolinaban en su interior, gritándole que no partiera, que no se fuera del Valle de la Paz…

Si tan sólo sus amigos se enteraran cuánto deseaba que lo acompañaran…

Pero las cosas debían de ser así, y lo haría… Soltando finalmente a su padre y diciéndole que pronto regresaría, colocándose mejor la mochila y partiendo con una bolsa bastante llena de alimentos proporcionados por su progenitor.

– Guerrero Dragón! – Escuchó la voz de Tigresa desde lo alto de uno de los últimos edificios de la villa, levantando la mirada y regalándole una sonrisa – más te vale regresar bien.

Dijo la felina, a lo que Po asintió suavemente con la cabeza, saliendo de la Villa, preguntándose qué encontraría allá fuera, dejando atrás todo el confort que el ofrecía su hogar.

Sin saber, que en el corazón de Tigresa, había nacido un mal presentimiento desde el momento de la noticia que les dio Shifú, esperando que todo fuera tan sólo una proyección de sus sentimientos egoístas y un mero error.

– Buena suerte, Po…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews! Esta vez sí hubo muy poquitos para contestar ;w;**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** KYYYYYYYAAAAAA! Nuevamente el primer review de tu parte! Eso me hace muy feliz.

Sí! Atrévete! Atrévete! Hazlo! :D …. Yo bien mala influencia jajajajajajajajajaja.

Y sí, Shifu sintiéndose culpable de sus reacciones ante Po, pero deja cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar, se va a sentir más culpable aún, y todavía Tigresa andará molestando con su "le dije que le pasaría algo malo a Po"

Mwahahahahahahahahahaa.

 **Marta23-ortiz:** Muchas gracias! Espero que te agrade este capítulo, tus palabras me animan mucho a continuar.

 **Grulla16:** En efecto, fue un capitulo bastante corto y con poco contenido, pero necesario para la continuación de la historia. Realmente, con este fic me han salido capítulos bastante largos, algo que nos suelo hacer, pero si la inspiración lo dicta, entonces hay que obedecer.

Y si, serán aproximadamente entre 20 y 25 capítulos los que compongan este fic, con una posible segunda parte, pero eso dependerá de que tan bien vaya la historia y cuantas visitas y comentarios llegue a tener.

Muchas garcias! :D

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia en mis journales… así como algunos dibujos de los protagonistas XD.**


	7. Senderos

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 6.- SENDEROS**

– VIVA EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!

Los gritos y aplausos de los diversos aldeanos se escuchaban dentro de aquella pequeña villa, dónde había ocurrido una de las tantas batallas que formarían parte de la leyenda de guerrero, que viajarían kilómetros de boca en boca entre los diferentes animales en toda China.

Los más pequeños se acercaban a saludar al enorme guerrero de blanco y negro que había llegado a su aldea hace pocos días y que esa tarde les había ayudado a detener un grupo de ladrones que llevaba asolándolos desde hace varios meses atrás, trayendo de vuelta la paz y la dicha a sus hogares.

– MUCHAS GRACIAS GUERRERO DRAGÓN!

Gritaban, emocionados al verse cargados por el enorme panda, que se mostraba de lo más alegre y emocionado ante la presencia de los niños.

Los adultos se congregaban alrededor de él, felicitándolo y festejando la derrota de los ladrones, sintiendo finalmente ese sentimiento de paz que había desaparecido desde hace tanto tiempo atrás y que parecía un simple sueño, ahora convertido en realidad.

– VIVA EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN, EL SALVADOR DE LA ALDEA!

Los chacales habían huido despavoridos, luego de que el guerrero hiciera muestra de su gran poder, dándoles una enorme paliza y echándolos de la aldea, asegurando que ahora estaba bajo la protección no sólo del Guerrero Dragón, sino también de los cinco furiosos, dándoles la seguridad que necesitaban, aun cuando no estuviesen presentes en el lugar.

– Cómo podemos pagárselo?! – preguntó un cerdo anciano, que se había presentado como el líder de aquella pequeña aldea de mamíferos horas atrás, cuando busco la ayuda del panda guerrero al enterarse que un maestro del Kung Fu se hospedaba en su villa, mientras algunas mujeres se acercaban cargando a sus crías.

– No es nada… sólo fue mi trabajo como el Guerrero Dragón – contestaba Po, mientras acariciaba las cabecitas de los pequeños, mientras otros de los aldeanos le jalaban para alejarlo del lugar de la batalla, invitándole a volver a pasar la noche en su aldea a fin de que descansara y pudiera curar las heridas obtenidas.

– En ese caso, por favor acepte el banquete que le vamos a preparar… somos una aldea sencilla y humilde, pero estoy seguro que podemos preparar algo que le guste – dijo el cerdo, observando el enorme abdomen del oso, seguro que gran parte de los suministros de la aldea se irían en aquella fiesta, pero bien valía la pena agradecerle de esa forma al enorme oso, que les evito que continuara presente la gran desgracia en la que vivían o que llegara una mucho más grande, después de todo los beneficios eran mayores ahora que estarían en paz.

– Naaaaa, no es necesario, yo sólo estoy de paso y… – respondió Po, moviendo una mano y dejándose llevar por los aldeanos.

– Habrá mucha comida… – respondió el cerdo, interrumpiendo al guerrero y escuchando con cierta gracia como el estómago de Po gruñía en respuesta.

– Ok… pero sólo me quedaré un ratito más… – dijo el oso panda realizando un ademán con su mano, para puntualizar que el tiempo en que se quedaría en la villa sería corto, mientras un sonrojo se dibujaba sobre sus mejillas, provocando la risa en el anciano y demás adultos que le guiaban, decidiendo quedarse en aquella aldea un par de días más, tan sólo para asegurarse que esos chacales no fueran a regresar… y de paso, enseñarles un poco de kung fu a los jóvenes y ganarse más admiradores.

Quién sabe, tal vez y fundaban un nuevo club del Guerrero Dragón, tal y como el que tenía en el Valle de la Paz.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La música resonaba en el centro de la Villa, mientras algunos pequeños danzaban emulando la batalla que apenas había ocurrido aquella tarde, entre las risas y aplausos de los adultos que festejaban aquella victoria, los olores de los platillos llenaban el ambiente, mientras las voces de los adultos apenas se dejaban escuchar entre las melodías que tocaban los músicos.

Todo era fiesta y algarabía entre los pobladores, mientras Po se terminaba un enorme plato de verduras al vapor, que le habían servido a modo de banquete, acompañado de fideos y diversos panes colocados en la enorme mesa colocada, dónde estaba el guerrero blanco y negro, junto con el consejo de ancianos de aquella Villa y su líder.

En el centro de la mesa, se encontraban varios platos con dulces tradicionales preparados de forma casera, que esperaban a ser consumidos por el enorme guerrero, mientras un par de conejas se acercaban con unas jarras llenas de sake, ofreciéndole la bebida al joven guerrero.

– Por favor, Guerrero Dragón – pidió el cerdo, quien estiraba su vaso para que le fuera servido su sake, levantándolo para invitar al otro a imitar su acción, mientras Po dejaba de comer los fideos y le veía con un dejo curioso.

Recordaba bien que su padre no le había tenido permitido beber fuera de casa, simplemente en las reuniones familiares, alegando que el alcohol sacaba lo peor de cada individuo cuando no se tenía ningún cuidado en el consumo.

"Beber, es un arte que sólo los caballeros tienen, al detenerse cuando es preciso y no caer en el placer de su sabor" – le dijo la primera vez que bebieron juntos.

– Oh! Yo no bebo – se disculpó el oso, provocando la risa del anciano que le vio con un dejo paternal e inocente.

– Todo hombre debe de beber, y un guerrero con más razón, puesto que lo necesita para olvidar las heridas de las batallas y el dolor de las perdidas – respondió el líder de aquella villa, mientras Po hacía una mueca de resignación, tomando su taza y levantándola también… una copa no le haría daño.

– POR SU VICTORIA Y LA PAZ QUE HA TRAÍDO A NUESTRA VILLA! – dijo el cerdo, mientras todos los demás brindaban, continuando la fiesta.

Po sonrió bebiendo de su copa, antes de acomodarse mejor en aquel cojín en el que se encontraba sentado, levantando la vista y observando el oscuro cielo que les cubría, mientras las estrellas brillaban intensamente, como si le invitaran a continuar con su viaje por toda China.

Había pasado ya un poco más de año desde que partió del Valle de la Paz, viviendo grandes aventuras y ayudando a diversos pueblos, aldeas y algunas villas en sus problemas con bandidos, ladrones, saqueadores y cuanto truhan que pudieran atacarles.

Evitando algunos secuestros y rescatando individuos importantes, ganándose sin planearlo algunos favores de su parte y que dudaba mucho llegar a cobrarlos en el futuro, al creer que la posibilidad de que se volvieran a encontrar era nula… idea que no sonaba tan tonta al pensar que China era demasiado grande y basta.

Pero no importaba, la mayor satisfacción eran las sonrisas de aquellos individuos y la fama que se había hecho con sus acciones… sobre todo eso, puesto que la Leyenda del Guerrero Dragón se hacía más grande con el paso del tiempo.

Como fuera, las palabras de Shifu de alguna forma habían resultado ciertas, al asegurarle que el viaje le ayudaría mucho, no sólo para su imagen, sino también en los conocimientos del Kung Fu.

Sobre todo para ese último.

– Un poco más de arroz, Guerrero Dragón? – preguntó una oveja que le sonrió suavemente a Po y con un dejo de timidez, mientras el panda asentía y bajaba su plato, para que le sirvieran un poco más, sin alejarse demasiado de sus pensamientos, ahora que el líder y los consejeros platicaban entre sí, sobre las cosas importantes de la Villa y lo que harían ahora para mantener la paz en el lugar.

Hasta ese momento había llegado a conocer a algunas figuras importantes del Kung Fu, llegando a pelear lado a lado en las ocasiones que ameritaba, ayudándoles con algunos problemas (o más bien, interviniendo aunque le gritaran que se mantuviera alejado de ellos)… o simplemente, pidiéndoles una muestra de su poder y barbarosidad, llegando a memorizar a la primera algunas de las técnicas que llegaban a mostrarle, sorprendiendo a los viejos maestros.

Estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar la expresión de la Maestra Akame (una especie de mariposa amarilla con negro, que no era propia de China y que contaba la leyenda que provenía de más allá del mar, de un continente lejano e independiente de lo que ellos conocían), cuando aprendió hacer la antigua técnica del "aleteo de las mariposas doradas", enseñada sólo para los alumnos de la gran maestra Mariposa dorada, que llegaba a considerar valiosos y dignos de ser enseñados por ella, ganando su respeto y admiración (aunque él tenía más admiración por ella, al grado de tallar una nueva figura de acción que terminaría junto con el resto de su colección).

Sí, eso sería algo que llevaría dentro de su memoria por siempre…

Aunque, en el interior, continuaba escociéndole esa sensación de deseo a regresar a su lugar de origen, misma que le acompañaba a cada minuto del viaje, con cada paso que daba…

Suspiró profundamente, mientras tomaba una nueva decisión, sin saber que marcaría para siempre su vida de forma profunda y dolorosa…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de su hogar, poco más de un año y, aunque no era el tiempo necesario para decir que realmente el viaje había rendido frutos, consideraba que iba siendo momento de regresar para saber cómo estaban las cosas. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que tomar otro rumbo para continuar con su viaje y se quedaría nuevamente viviendo en el Palacio de Jade, continuando con sus enseñanzas bajo la tutela de su maestro: Shifu.

Después de todo, ese había sido su mayor deseo desde niño, cuando observaba desde la entrada de la tienda de fideos de su padre, el imponente palacio que se erigía sobre la montaña más alta del Valle de la Paz, escuchando aquel gong que resonaba cada mañana, a primera hora… soñando despierto que algún día se convertiría en algún maestro del Kung Fu… Sueño que se convirtió en realidad aquella mañana en que nombrarían al Guerrero Dragón, siendo nombrado por Oogway, ante la sorpresa de todos.

En verdad, deseaba tanto regresar a su hogar, a pesar de todas las aventuras, así que por el momento disfrutaría de aquella fiesta, recargaría fuerzas y conseguiría nuevos víveres.

Y mientras Po, disfrutaba de aquella festividad en su honor… a miles de kilómetros de ese punto un grupo de lobos acompañados de varios gorilas, todos ellos vestidos con armaduras negras que mostraban el dibujo de un sol rojo, avanzaban silenciosamente entre las veredas de un bosque amarillento, iluminando su paso con el fuego rojizo de las antorchas que portaban, que parecía danzar al ritmo de sus pasos.

El sonido de la hojarasca quebrarse con sus pasos resonaba en cada rincón que llegaba el eco, mientras la falta de voces se mantenía existente. La madera de las cajas que portaban rechinaba por el peso de los objetos que contenían, siendo trasladadas con mayor cuidado. Un lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos azul oscuro, como el cielo sobre sus cabezas, caminaba a paso más lento que los demás, al tirar se una carreta llena de barriles perfectamente sellados, con una expresión de orgullo y tranquila, seguro que debía tener cuidado con su valiosa carga.

En el centro del grupo, rodeada de un grupo de lobos que a simple vista se veían fuertes e imponente, se encontraba una pequeña mampara hecha de tela blanca con adornos del sol naciente, así como algunas mariposas que parecían llevar fuego en sus alas. Dos gorilas cargaban de ella, siendo iluminaba por cuatro tazones con fuego azul, que le daban un aire siniestro y frio.

Por el extremo cuidado con el que llevaban la mampara, demostraban que el objeto o a quién guardaban en ese lugar era algo delicado y valioso, tal vez mucho más de lo que ellos mismos se llegaban a imaginar.

El líder de aquella manada se acercó rápidamente a la mampara, realizando una breve inclinación, antes de que la tela se abriera un poco, indicando con eso que podía hablar.

– Estamos a pocos días de llegar a la siguiente aldea, Lord Shen – musitó el lobo, sin levantar la mirada, mientras la tela se cerraba y las orejas del lobo se movían, acompañando el murmullo que salió de dicho lugar, reaccionando de inmediato y lanzando un aullido agudo que llego a varios kilómetros de aquel bosque, llamando la atención de todos los demás soldados que se giraron a verle, tomando un nuevo rumbo, dispuestos a buscar una zona segura para tomar un descanso bien merecido.

Estaban a más de la mitad del camino para llegar al Valle de la Paz, lugar donde no sólo el Panda enemigo de Lord Shen, habitaba desde hace varios años, sino también hogar del grupo de guerreros del Kung fu con los que se habían enfrentado… por lo que debían ser más cautelosos en sus acciones y presencias, si alguien llegaba a dar aviso de su llegada a dichos territorios, pondrían sobre advertencia al enemigo y eso no sería conveniente, al convertirse en los objetos de un ataque que les repeliera.

Por su parte, en el interior de la mampara, el habitante, tratándose de Lord Shen, se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento, estirando un poco su ala derecha y doblándola, observándola atentamente, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su pico al sentir rígidas aquellas extensiones de su cuerpo, dificultando no sólo la movilidad, sino también el vuelo que en ocasiones trataba de practicar, para darse un poco más de normalidad en su vida.

Desde hacía algunos meses, en cuanto le habían dado la ubicación del panda que le derroto, había planeado el viaje que ahora realizaba en dirección de esos territorios que nunca había llegado a imaginar, y que sólo sabía de ellos por los mapas y las historias que sus allegados conseguían para informarse sobre el paradero del Panda llamado Po, recordándose a cada momento los errores de sus acciones, jurándose así mismo que no los cometería nuevamente.

En algún momento, había aceptado que sus primeras acciones para evitar aquella piedra en su camino no habían sido las más inteligentes, pero también aseguraba que habían sido las necesarias para eliminar a quien sería el obstáculo más importante en su vida, aunque eso significara acabar con todos los pandas existentes en toda China, logrando su cometido al no volverse a ver en sus territorios ni en otros, algún ser de dicha especie.

O al menos, eso pensó, hasta que el líder de su ejército le informó la existencia de un panda joven, maestro del Kung Fu, en una de las zonas más tranquilas de todo el país, que peleaba como un demonio.

Palabras que se volvieron una triste y horrible realidad, puesto que hasta la fecha, continuaba sintiendo ese temor y miedo de saber que ese ser, que podría destruir sus sueños, continuaba con vida a pesar de todas las medidas tomadas para lograr cumplir su destino… aun después de su terrible derrota…teniendo constantes pesadillas cada noche, dónde ese gordinflón estaba a punto de acabar continuamente con él, escuchando su absurda manera de hablar... pero lo peor, era ver esa bola de luz acercarse a él, terminando por ser devorado por un enorme cañón que le llevaba a la total oscuridad.

Como fuera, la ignorancia del panda sobre su pasado le había salvado de su destino… cuando él esperaba que llegara derrotado ante él, mostrando respeto y temor, sólo había obtenido burlas y una divertida muestra de estupidez de parte del osezno…

Y la expresión de la adivina al ver que el panda ni siquiera iba a vengarse de él!

Había sido de lo más valiosa, puesto que su predicción había estado incompleta.

Pero esa estupidez que pensó podría convertirse en una ventaja para él, termino convirtiéndose en una clase de fortalecimiento de parte del panda, en cuanto estuvo en peligro no sólo él, sino todos sus amigos y China… terminando todo en su derrota. De alguna forma, sentía como el mismo universo había confabulado en su contra, llevándole a un camino de deshonor y dolor que cada día era más difícil de andar…

Pero ahora, todo sería diferente… no esperaría a que el Panda le buscara, sino que él mismo, iría personalmente hasta el lugar que ese maldito oso llamaba hogar, tal y como hizo la primera vez… y destruiría todo aquello que amaba, destruiría su mundo y le empujaría a la máxima desesperación, para que probara el dolor que él mismo vivía… se encargaría de capturarle y le torturaría recordándole ese dolor todos los días de su miserable vida…

Y cuando el panda tocara el fondo, cuando suplicara la muerte a gritos, cuando le viera aniquilado… se la daría, de la forma más lenta y torturante que pudiera, para que ni eso fuera un alivio a su sufrimiento…

El pavo real, con ese pensamiento, apretó su ala, formando un puño mientras reía por lo bajo, escuchando sus alas tronar, mientras temblaba dentro del delirio de su imaginación y deseando que ese día llegase lo más pronto posible.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Po había partido de aquella pequeña Villa y se dirigía nuevamente a su hogar, luego de perderse por tres días por las malas cartas que había conseguido… pero eso le ocurría por comprar los mapas con un sujeto extraño y que lucía de lo más sospechoso! Por lo que había terminado por pedir indicaciones a los lugareños que encontró, guiándose nuevamente y llegando a una zona bastante agradable a la vista.

Aceptaba que él no era muy bueno para guiarse, generalmente eran los maestros Víbora y Grulla, quienes solían ser los buenos para ubicarse en cualquier lugar, por lo que en su viaje solitario había tenido que aprender ese tipo de cosas.

No sólo se había dado cuenta que dependía mucho de los cinco furiosos, sino que había reafirmado esa gran admiración que tenía en ellos, llegando a divulgar muchas de sus batallas y proezas en los diversos pueblos y villas que visito, alegando que no había mejores maestros que ellos y exaltando al propio Shifu como el maestro más grande y máximo del Kung fu, de quien había aprendido todo lo que sabía.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras el día comenzaba a pardear, anunciando el próximo ocaso, moviendo ligeramente el sombrero de paja que portaba desde hace mucho tiempo, cubriéndose los ojos para que los rayos del sol no le lastimaran.

– Falta mucho para llegar al siguiente pueblo, lo mejor será descansar

Musitó en un tono bajo, acomodándose mejor la bolsa llena de sus cosas y algunos recuerdos que cargaba en la espalda que resonaron en la soledad del bosque… finalmente extendió de forma más amplia la capa que traía en sus espaldas y que utilizaba para protegerse del sol y el viento, así como de la nieve cuando se había encontrado con esos parajes, antes de detenerse de golpe y voltear a los lados como si hubiese percibido la presencia de algo o alguien, antes de continuar con su camino como si nada, pensando en buscar un buen lugar donde acampar y conseguir comida.

Todavía le quedaban algunos pasteles de luna en su mochila que había comprado a unos campesinos que encontró en el camino, junto con algunas verduras que sin duda le permitirían preparar un buen guiso… un poco de arroz que podría preparar con agua que llegara a encontrar y un frutas que había recolectado en el camino, esperando que esas moras verdosas con pecas no fueran venenosas como las moras azules con motas rosas que encontró a mitad de su viaje y que casi lo mataron…

Suerte que entre todas las yerbas que se había tragado en su desesperación, había dado con el antídoto correcto.

Se detuvo de momento, sonriendo y dejando ver sus grandes ojos verdes por debajo del sombrero.

– Este lugar es perfecto! – exclamó, dejando caer su mochila y corriendo en un claro que estaba protegido por algunas copas de árboles que daban una perfecta sombra… el suelo estaba cubierto de suave y fresco pasto que sin duda serviría como un buen colchón para descansar… los arbustos creaban un perfecto refugio al rodear el lugar alejándolo de la vista de cualquiera que fuese a pasar, mientras que las rocas le permitían ocultarse de cualquier depredador – silencioso, tranquilo… y hay hongos!

Exclamó ilusionado, corriendo a recogerlos al notar que eran comestibles, seguro que ahora su platillo de arroz sería mejorado con los hongos encontrados.

Si, esa noche sería una excelente.

O al menos, eso pensó en un inicio…

Si bien, durante la cena, no había ocurrido nada novedoso o extraño, más que el sonido de algunos individuos que llegaron a pasar cerca del claro donde se encontraba o los provocados por el pasar del viento entre las ramas y arbustos… a mitad de la noche, unos ruidos extraños se hicieron presentes, despertándole de golpe.

Po, al abrir los ojos, se incorporó de inmediato, observando atentamente sus alrededores, sin lograr ver absolutamente nada, escuchando el movimiento de las hojas por el viento… su olfato no indicaba nada extraño, el ambiente estaba lleno del aroma de las especies del platillo preparado horas atrás, así como del humo de los leños quemados que se habían apagado segundos atrás.

– Hola? – llamó, levantándose perezosamente y con mucho trabajo, caminando a pasos lentos y pequeños, entornando los ojos y agudizando sus sentidos, colocándose en pose de batalla en caso de ser atacado

– Hola?! Hay alguien?! – llamó nuevamente, girándose en su lugar para tratar de mantener vigilados todos los ángulos.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, suspirando profundamente y dejando caer los brazos a los lados, comprendiendo que su imaginación le jugo rudo.

– Es la última vez que cenó hongos – se quejó, colocándose una mano sobre el abdomen y regresando a la cama improvisada que hizo para descansar, dejándose tumbar nuevamente y emitiendo un ronquido profundo al reiniciar su sueño, sin percatarse de los múltiples pares de ojos rojizos que le observaban entre el follaje de los árboles.

Un nuevo tronido se escuchó, al momento en que todos los individuos se retiraron, haciendo al panda despertarse de golpe nuevamente, quien movió un poco su boca al tragar saliva, girándose y quedando boca abajo, ignorando totalmente a su alrededor, sin imaginar que dichas sombras que le observaban, corría a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento alejado de dónde se encontraba.

Los demás lobos levantaron la vista al ver regresar a sus compañeros de reconocimiento, notando cierta emoción y nerviosismo en ellos al dirigirse hacia el refugio más elegante y cuidado, colocándose sobre una rodilla frente a esta, esperando.

El interior, estaba iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, dejando ver una luz en el centro y una silueta, que realizó un movimiento con un brazo, escuchándose un ruido ligero en el interior.

– Lord Shen – dijo uno de ellos, agachándose al frente al entender el permiso de hablar – hemos ubicado un panda… en un pequeño e improvisado campamento, a pocos kilómetros de este lugar… al parecer se encuentra de paso en esta zona…

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos, mientras el nerviosismo se presentaba en ese pequeño grupo y entre los demás lobos que les habían ignorado a su llegada y que ahora giraban sus rostros sorprendidos en dirección de sus compañeros al escuchar aquella información.

– Durante nuestro viaje, luego de pasar por muchas aldeas, no hemos llegado a ver a ningún otro ser de esa especie – dijo en tono seseante el pavo real, mientras hacía a un lado la tela de su protección y salía tranquila y elegantemente, vistiendo una yukata plateada, con motivos rojizos en las mangas y espalda de la misma, dejando ver el símbolo de su familia en medio de esta – lo que sólo puede significar una sola cosa…

Los tres lobos se vieron entre sí, antes de que el de la derecha hablara.

– Qué sobrevivió otro panda? – preguntó inocentemente, antes de verse golpeado por el pavo real, que parecía totalmente alterado con la idea de que otro panda hubiese sobrevivido a la devastación de las aldeas.

– NO! – bramó con sus ojos brillando en furia, mientras sacaba un par de cuchillas de entre las plumas de sus alas y las colocaba por debajo del cuello de este, haciendo que el resto de lobos saltara hacía atrás, esperando ver un festín de sangre por el error de su compañero…

Acción que jamás llego.

– Significa… que el Guerrero Dragón está cerca de nosotros… completamente sólo e indefenso…

Dijo con un tono arrastrado en su voz, dejando ver que era lo más obvio de todo, iniciando una suave risa que fue en aumento, mientras que los lobos que le rodeaban reían de igual forma.

– CÁLLENSE! – les grito enfurecido murmurándoles un "idiotas", antes de comenzar a avanzar en dirección de la fogata que ardía al centro del lugar, sonriendo sombríamente ante la oportunidad que le daba el universo…

Acaso no podía haber algo mejor que eso?

Tener técnicamente entre sus alas al Guerrero Dragón, indefenso y sólo, sin capacidad de pedir ayuda a absolutamente a nadie…

Bien podría decir que se trataba de un regalo de parte del mismo universo como una forma de compensarle todo el dolor por el que había pasado.

Y ya sabía cómo atraería la atención del panda guerrero.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews! Y siguen habiendo muy poquitos para contestar ;w;, pero no importa, al menos, se que siguen leyendo esta historia. Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar.**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla:** Jajajajajajajaja mira que es todo un honor el leer tus palabras, saber que te agrada esta historia y, que a pesar de saber parte de ella, te sigues emocionando con cada publicación :D.

Me esforcé por que se notara el dolor y sufrimiento de Shen al saber que sus alas ya son inútiles, aunque, aquí entre nos, en algún momento si podrá volar, bajo, pero si podrá XD. Jajajajajajaja me hiciste recordar una escena de una película, donde matan a uno de los secuaces y en la siguiente escena, suena un teléfono, una mujer contesta y le dicen que su esposo ha fallecido, llama a su hijo y le dice que su padrastro se murió, abrazando a su hijo mientras dice "porque todos piensan que por ser malvados, no tienen familia" XDDDD

De las cosas más ciertas y graciosas que he visto jajajajajajajajaja.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, has hecho que me sonroje. Animo! Estoy segura que escribes muy bien, pero depende de la práctica y del estudio en redacción que hagas :D. El esfuerzo es la clave de todo OwO

 **KimPantaleon:** Ya decía yo que era raro que no hubieras comentado ;w;, extrañe mucho tu review! Aunque habías dicho que estarías ocupada TTwTT

Ñyam! Muchas gracias! En verdad que es todo un gran honor que comentes en mis historias, lo que más nos motiva a los que escribimos, son las visitas y comentarios de nuestro publico... En verdad, es todo un placer, honor y gusto.

Jojojojojojojo estamos a pocos capítulos de que el ranted cambie, mientras, aprovechare para promocionarlo como se debe mwahaahahaha.

… SUFRIMIENTO PARA SHIFU! Acaso he escuchado voces que desean que mi maldad fruya libremente?!

Los remordimientos de Shifu serán grandes cuando vea lo que le paso a Po! Y lo que tendrá que cargar y aceptar cuando lleguen las verdaderas consecuencias Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

 **Guest:** Otro anónimo! Muchas gracias por preguntar, he estado bien y algo ocupada, pero no por eso he dejado de escribir, aunque sea un párrafo diario o una cuartilla a la vez a la semana, sigo avanzando con la historia.

 **:** Hola! Antes que nada, agradezco mucho el mensaje privado que me enviaste, no he podido contestarlo porque lo vi desde mi teléfono celular. Y no, no sonaste para nada brusca XD, al contrario, me hiciste revisar las fechas de publicación y me di cuenta que ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, por lo que me puse las pilas para editar el siguiente capitulo jajajajajaja.

No será una buena experiencia para Po, debo decirlo, pero si te adelantare que le tomara cariño a Shen, y que el cachorro será bonito XD, hasta Shen lo va a querer un montón!

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te agrade este capítulo. Saludos!

 **En mi página de DeviantArt leyva1130. deviantart podrán encontrar algunos adelantos y claves sobre la historia en mis journales… así como algunos dibujos de los protagonistas XD.**


	8. Encuentros Parte 1

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 7.- ENCUENTROS**

 **Parte 1**

El sonido del golpeteo de los gons resonaba en todas las dirección de la pequeña y pacifica aldea, cuya mayoría de habitantes consistía en conejos, ovejas y algunos cerdos, siendo especies demasiado pequeñas para defenderse.

De una mañana tranquila y cotidiana, como si fuera cualquier día, los habitantes de aquel lugar habían comenzado a vivir el terror total ahora que su aldea era consumida por el fuego, alzándose las llamas rojizas por encima de sus hogares, escuchándose la caída de los techos de algunas casas y explosiones en otros edificios por los materiales que utilizaban en sus tareas diarias.

– Saquen a las mujeres y los niños! Revisen que nadie quede encerrado dentro de sus hogares!

Gritaba una cabra anciana que se sostenía de un viejo bastón de madera que crujía cada vez que se giraba para señalar a los distintos grupos de jóvenes que ayudaban a la defensa los lugares a los que debían dirigirse, así como a las familias que escapaban del lugar adónde debían dirigirse para ponerse a salvo.

Una oveja macho, de aquellos grupos, pasó tomándola entre brazos para evitar que unos trozos encendidos del techo cayeran sobre ella, antes de dejarla libre y dirigirse a ayudar a una de las pequeñas familias a salir del peligro.

– Diríjanse al bosque! Que nadie se quede en sus hogares!

Ordenó nuevamente la cabra anciana, sin darle importancia al acto realizado ni el peligro en el que se encontraba, antes de girarse y golpear duramente con su bastón a una sombra que le atacaba por la espalda, provocando que algunas ovejas macho corrieran en su dirección al escuchar el chillido del victimario, colocando las puntas de sus lanzas al frente para ayudarla.

Del otro lado del pequeño pueblo, un grupo de ovejas llegaba corriendo, gritando y moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención del resto.

– El molino se quema! – anunció uno de los recién llegados, provocando que un joven macho se girara a verles.

– Saquen todos los víveres del molino y póngalos a salvo! – gritó una de las ovejas macho, señalando el viejo molino, que ya no funcionaba como tal y donde guardaban todas sus cosechas, apresurándose otro grupo de machos a sacar los costales de insumos, mientras el desorden y el ataque continuaba, sin que los pocos que luchaban lograran ahuyentar a aquellos lobos que les habían atacado sin razón alguna.

– MAMI! – Gritó una cría de conejo, que se separó de su madre entre la conmoción de los pobladores, al verse sostenida por uno de los lobos, observando aquellos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre que no presagiaban nada bueno para ella.

El pequeño se encogió en el agarre, colocando sus manitas al frente de sus ojos para no ver lo que ocurriría con él, mientras se escuchaba el balido de la cabra líder de la aldea que le gritaba "SUÉLTALO", para luego escucharse un fuerte golpe seco junto con un chillido del animal que salía despedido contra la pared de una casa.

El pequeño, percibió el movimiento del golpe, que le hizo balancearse entre el agarre de la bestia, escuchando el sonido de su caída y una extraña exclamación de dolor, sintiéndose finalmente libre y sostenido de una manera mucho más amable, animándose a destaparse los ojitos y observar a un enorme oso de blanco y negro, que le sostenía con un brazo.

Se enderezó un poco, notando como el lobo que antes lo tenía capturado, ahora se levantaba de entre los escombros de la casa de enfrente, alejándose de esta y apagando el fuego de sus ropas con una garra, mientras escuchaba a su madre acercarse llamándole.

– Muchas gracias, Señor!

– Fue un placer señora, ahora salga de aquí… esto se tornara, bárbaro –

Respondió Po, colocándose en pose de batalla, observando desafiante a los lobos, mientras la capa que llevaba puesta ondeaba con el poco viento que había en el lugar, levantando muy apenas su rostro de forma que sus ojos se pudieran ver por debajo del ala del sombrero de paja.

– y ustedes… no son bienvenidos en esta aldea!

Los lobos gruñeron en amenaza, a pesar de que dentro de sus corazones algo interno se removía entre la emoción de la batalla que enfrentarían, la felicidad de ver que la trampa había funcionado tal y como Lord Shen les había indicado, y el sentimiento de frustración por no poder acabar ellos mismos con dicho panda que les desafiaba.

Más de uno de ellos habían estado presentes en la batalla en la Ciudad de Gongmen, habían visto la caída de su Señor y de su líder, y al igual que él, buscaban venganza por no haber logrado obtener un destino mucho más cómodo, como el que les había sido promedito; como fuera, estaban obligados a simplemente darle batalla y empujarle a seguirles, hasta llegar al punto indicado por su amo.

El sonido de la madera quemada caer se escuchó en las espaldas del panda, que se giraba (sin perder de vista a los enemigos) para verificar que nadie hubiese quedado atrapado dentro de la casa, que ahora se convertía en cenizas.

Había sido una suerte que estuviese cerca del lugar para ayudar, y lograra distinguir el humo alzarse entre la espesura del bosque, así como haber escuchado el sonido de alarmas que lanzaron los asustados habitantes.

Aunque, su mente no lograba entender aún las razones por las cuales unos lobos atacarían una sencilla aldea que se dedicaba a la producción de pan, carente de tesoros y riquezas… pareciendo, que sólo se estaban dedicando a realizar destrozos, como si de un tipo de venganza o diversión enfermiza se tratara… o tal vez buscando hacerse de algunas doncellas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llevaba más cosas que las necesarias…

– No es pelea tuya, gordinflón! – ladró uno de los lobos, señalándole con un dedo, mientras el resto del grupo se lanzaba en dirección del guerrero, quien comenzó a responder los golpes, uno tras otro, tratándose de alejar de los sitios donde todavía había familias huyendo o grupos ayudando a dichas familias.

Un grito lejano distrajo al panda, que al voltear logro divisar a un grupo de conejos subidos en el techo de una vivienda, observando con horror como todo se quemaba y que, dentro de poco, el techo cedería a su peso.

Le dio un golpe con su abdomen a los lobos, alejándolos de él, para luego apresurarse en dirección de esa familia que se encontraba en peligro, brincando sobre todo lo firme que encontró y cayendo para tomarles, dando un salto lejos de la casa cuya madera ahora chillaba al venirse abajo, creando una nube de polvo y humo, así como algunas brazas que saltaron en su dirección, siendo evitadas con la capa que portaba el panda.

– Corran, corran, corran! – Ordenó Po, aun cuando el polvo y ceniza no se disipaban del todo, empujando a los conejos que se alejaron del lugar inmediatamente, musitando un rápido "gracias", mientras los lobos reanudaban sus ataques contra él, impidiéndole poder ayudar a los demás habitantes en peligro.

Cómo podía, el guerrero dragón, esquivaba y devolvía los ataques, tratando de atender de igual forma a la población en general que se encontraba en peligro, empujando algunos palos que encontraba de forma que pudiera dirigirlos en contra de otros lobos que iban por los aldeanos, o simplemente buscando evitar que partes de las casas cayeran sobre los pobladores que corrían despavoridos.

– MAMÁ BO! MAMÁ BO!

La voz de una joven cabra macho, cuyas vestimentas de seda rojiza, rasgadas por la batalla, se hizo escuchar entre los chillidos de un lobo que había atacado a la vieja cabra.

– Qué sucede, Hung?! – preguntó la vieja cabra que estaba golpeando con su bastón a un lobo que estaba hecho bolita en el suelo para evitar el daño que le estaba provocando la "indefensa" anciana.

– Un virtuoso guerrero ha llegado a ayudarnos! – anunció entusiasmado el joven, dejando ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos morados y señalando con una de sus pezuñas el enorme oso panda que mandaba a volar a un trio de lobos contra una casa que se vino abajo por el impacto – no sabemos de dónde viene, pero está ahuyentando a todos!

– Pues para mí está destruyendo mi aldea junto con estos perros sarnosos! – Exclamó la anciana, deteniéndose en sus ataques y permitiendo al lobo escapar, mientras ella daba unos pasos acomodándose mejor las gruesas lentillas que portaba, abriendo lo más grande que podía los ojos, ante la curiosa criatura que se mostraba ante él

– Mamá Bo, los lobos ya la destruyeron! – se quejó el chico, mientras la anciana emitía un ligero "je", acomodándose perfectamente las gafas.

– Hace décadas que no veía uno de esos!

– Verdad?! Es un gran guerrero! – Respondió el joven Hung, sin entender que la anciana no se refería a la fuerza del guerrero del kung fu, sino al guerrero en sí, por la especie tan rara de la que se trataba.

Hacía ya más de treinta años que no se había dejado ver un oso panda, no desde aquella desgracia que azoló a China por la mano de la familia real de Gongmen y que había acabado con todos ellos…

Contaba la leyenda, que los grupos de lobos de aquel individuo, había dado un fin desdichado a la mayoría de las aldeas que eran habitadas por Pandas, acabando con la mayoría de ellos, sino es que con todos. Recordaba bien cuando la noticia llego a su sencilla aldea, enterándose que la aldea cercana de pandas había desaparecido en medio del fuego…

Y sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a ella luchando contra una horda de lobos, defendiendo su aldea… o lo que quedaba de ella.

– Aihaaa!

Po golpeó de una patada a otro de los lobos, pescando a uno más del hocico para utilizarlo como arma en contra de otros, de forma que pudiera tomar a un joven cordero y ponerlo a salvo de los ataques.

Trabajar solo no era tan fácil como con un equipo, puesto que estando con los cinco furiosos, unos podían encargarse de los habitantes y otros defender… y viceversa.

– Auch! Eso dolió! – se quejó, girándose para golpear con su mano el rostro del lobo, lanzándolo a un par de metros lejos, antes de correr y comenzar a trepar por una casa incendiándose, a fin de alejar a la horda de lobos de los demás inmuebles y, por ende, de los habitantes que comenzaban a desalojar de forma más sencilla el lugar, quedándose únicamente algunos de los pocos machos guerreros a defender las zonas que no podía abarcar el panda.

La anciana entrecerró los ojos, observando los movimientos del guerrero del Kung Fu, preguntándose en dónde se había mantenido oculto durante tantos años, manteniéndose a salvo y las razones por las cuales ahora habría salido a la luz, tal vez motivado por la noticia de que Lord Shen había muerto.

Como fuera, era extraño que los lobos comenzaran a dirigirse a dónde estaba el panda, empujándolo a defenderse fuera de la aldea… Desde hacía rato era para que hubiesen huido del lugar y les dejaran en paz, pero no era así, era como si le vieran como su presa.

Por su parte, los lobos atacaban al recién llegado, llamando a través de sus aullidos al resto de sus compañeros que dejaban cualquier otra víctima para darles alcance, dejando en paz a los habitantes, quienes no dudaban en correr a ponerse a salvo dentro de la espesura del bosque que les rodeaba.

El techo sobre el que se encontraban, comenzó a crujir, amenazando con venirse abajo, obligando al panda a saltar, cayendo al suelo y corriendo fuera del lugar, siendo seguido por los lobos.

No era lo que esperaba, pero se alegraba que no continuaran atacando la pobre aldea de panaderos, entre más los alejara del lugar, era mucho mejor.

Avanzó entre los pasillos del bosque, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con alguno de los aldeanos ocultos entre la espesura de la vegetación, utilizando troncos y ramas para defenderse, y cualquier característica que le diera un poco de ventaja.

– Aaaaaauuuuuuh!

El aullido de algunos lobos en la distancia se hacía más penetrante y agudo, sin poder dejar atrás al grupo que le seguía de cerca.

Los minutos pasaban, mientras se alejaba más y más de la zona habitada, sin poder huir de sus enemigos, avanzando a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

"Tal vez se trata de lobos Ling Quen" – pensó, al recordar ese grupo de lobos asesinos y ladrones, que no se detenían por nada hasta lograr su objetivo y al no distinguir algún símbolo o marca que los distinguiera – "por eso no me dejan en paz"

Un ligero escalofrió recorría por su espalda cada cierto tiempo, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a dirigirse a zonas desconocidas del bosque y cada vez más difíciles de salir de ellas, rocosas y espesas de vegetación que le dificultaban su escape.

Finalmente, dio vuelta entre unas rocas, golpeándolas y provocando una pequeña avalancha que cayó sobre gran parte del grupo que le perseguía, sonriendo y animándose a entrar a un claro, donde suponía que tendría la ventaja, encontrándose con una estructura de rocas que le dejo completamente atrapado.

– Ya no tienes dónde correr, gordito – dijo uno de los lobos, quitándose la capucha negra y dejando ver sus ojos amarillos que brillaron con intensidad.

Una cicatriz atravesaba el rostro de la bestia, mientras el costado derecho de sus labios tenía una hendidura, producto de alguna herida pasada.

– Eso crees? – respondió Po, buscando con la vista alguna salida, viéndose rodeado por el resto del grupo que parecía crecer.

– Estoy seguro de ello – el lobo sonrió, mientras Po retrocedía contra la pared sin saber qué hacer.

Una gota de sudor bajo entre el pelaje de la frente de Po, levantando los puños, listo para defenderse y atacar… tenía una solución en mente, aunque era algo arriesgada.

– Pues de ser tú, yo no lo estaría tanto – dijo el panda, realizando algunos movimientos en el aire ante la vista de los lobos que gruñeron.

Lentamente, sus manos crearon una bola de energía, mientras la concentración del panda parecía aumentar… finalmente, dio un salto hacía atrás, sosteniendo aquella bola entre las palmas de sus manos, que chillaba a cada segundo, haciendo retroceder a los lobos que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

– Bola de fuego mongol!

Anunció Po, sonriendo al lanzar la energía en contra del grupo que tenía enfrente, escuchándose un estallido que absorbió las rocas que le rodeaban, mientras los lobos huían despavoridos.

– Retirada! – gritó el de ojos dorados, mientras que otro lanzaba un aullido al verse arrastrado por la extraña energía que aumentaba de tamaño al absorber las cosas – Arqueros! Retirada!

Una explosión resonó en el lugar, en el instante que la bola se contrajo y luego se extendió, dejando un enorme cráter en la roca, mientras el panda se cubría con los brazos y se alejaba de las rocas que caían de la pared, sintiéndose un poco más liberado al ver que los lobos habían huido finalmente del lugar.

– Jeje, se los dije – musitó, sacudiéndose el polvo, para luego reaccionar al darse cuenta que había dejado sus cosas cerca de la aldea, por lo que se dispuso a regresar, comenzando a correr.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando un nuevo escalofrió corrió por su espalda, sintiendo varias punzadas de dolor como agujas se clavaran en su piel.

El jadeo había salido de su garganta por sí sólo, mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente y el mundo se silenciaba a su alrededor.

Su vista, se fue nublando, apenas logrando darse vuelta ante la falta repentina de energía, dando un par de pasos al frente.

¿Había sido el ataque que realizó? Por supuesto que no… el desgaste de energía era normal, pero no con esa sensación tan horrible.

Se fue girando lentamente, alzando la vista y notando a tres arqueros colocados sobre la montaña.

– Por eso… dijo… arqueros… – murmuró con cierta tristeza, antes de caer al frente y dejar ver que estaban varios dardos clavados en su espalda, mientras se entregaba a la obligada inconsciencia al verse sedado… o tal vez envenenado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

– Mamá Bo!

El gritó de un joven venado acuático, de apenas unos 9 años de edad, se escuchó en el centro de la aldea, mientras corría de casa en casa, observando la destrucción provocada por los lobos y la cantidad de heridos que había.

Se detuvo, girándose en su lugar para buscar a la vieja cabra, mientras un par de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, sin poder creer todos los problemas que ocasionaron aquellos extraños ladrones que llegaron de la nada.

– Mamá Bo!

Si no hubiera llegado a aquel guerrero a ayudarles, seguramente no quedaría nada ni nadie en el lugar…

– MAMÁ BOOOO! – gritó con fuerza, mientras una oveja hembra se acercaba al chico desesperado, jalándolo para alejarlo de la zona y llevarlo con el resto de niños que se encontraban solos.

– Tranquilo hijo, está en una junta con los líderes familiares – dijo la hembra, obligándole a sentarse.

– Pero…

– Espera aquí, Bae, ella vendrá en cuanto termine – ordenó la hembra, mientras el pequeño se encogía sobre sí mismo, observando a la mujer retirarse y luego su alrededor… su hermana se encontraba bien, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su abuela que salió a defenderles de aquellos lobos y a dirigir a los grupos de machos.

En la entrada de la aldea…

– Mamá Bo, los daños son grandes, tendremos que reconstruir la aldea – dijo una de las cabras, tallándose la cabeza con desespero – necesitaremos mucha madera…

– Olvida eso! Hemos perdido todas las provisiones en el viejo molino! No tendremos nada que producir por meses! Eso nos llevara a la ruina a todos! – gritó un viejo conejo que sacudía un Abaco, mostrándose desesperado.

– Y las muertes! La familia Yong ha perdido la mayoría de sus miembros! – chilló una cerdo, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda.

Por su parte, la vieja cabra se mantenía apacible y expectante ante los miembros familiares más importantes de la aldea, pensando en la mejor solución a sus problemas, que seguramente aumentarían en cuanto anocheciera, y manteniendo en mente un detalle que todos habían olvidado: El guerrero que les había ayudado… no regresaba, cuando sus cosas se encontraban tiradas en la entrada de la aldea.

¿Acaso debía temerse lo peor para él?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muy lejos de ese lugar…

En medio del bosque al que había entrado el panda guerrero y sus enemigos, se podía divisar una pequeña entrada a una cueva…

El extraño ambiente que rodeaba el sitio, simplemente presagiaban dolor y muerte para cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar en ella, incluso percibiéndose el manto negro de la muerte esperando a la llegada de algún pobre diablo a quien llevarse, mientras algunos lobos se mantenían vigilando la entrada y los alrededores.

En su interior, entre huecos y piedras, se encontraba fuertemente encadenado el panda, aun inconsciente, siendo iluminado apenas por unas cuantas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes de la cueva. El sonido de algunas gotas de humedad caer desde el techo se escuchaban gracias al eco, mientras varios pares de ojos observaban atentamente al guerrero caído que ignoraba por completo su situación.

– Cuánto tardará en despertar? – preguntó Lord Shen, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, escuchándose el sonido del metal con sus pisadas, mostrándose ansioso y casi desesperado por hablar con aquel enorme animal que continuaba sumido en el sueño del sedante.

– Utilizamos un veneno para dormirlo… por su tamaño y… complexión, tardará unas horas más, tal vez – respondió el lobo de ojos amarillos, pasándose una mano por la nuca al ver la exasperación del pavorreal por no tener al panda despierto – un sedante normal no hubiese servido de mucho, hubiera despertado a mitad del camino… y por su tamaño, no hubiera sido conveniente.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de echarse una risita socarrona.

– Dio una gran batalla, tenerlo despierto durante el traslado nos hubiera complicado demasiado las cosas – explicó, antes de ver una daga plateada frente a su nariz, arrojándose hacia atrás y cayendo de bruces, ante el pavorreal que parecía no aceptar sus explicaciones o excusas.

– Más te vale… que no muera… he planeado mi venganza por meses… y no pienso perder mi oportunidad, por un tonto lobo – amenazó el pavorreal, guardando su daga y retirándose del lugar – regresare en un rato, quiero estar presente cuando despierte.

El lobo de ojos dorados se quedó tumbado en el piso, observando al ex gobernante retirarse, preguntándose porque su líder continuaba sirviéndole, a sabiendas que una traición de parte del ave se encontraba latente, ante cualquier muestra de rebelión.

Tronó su hocico en cuanto se vio nuevamente solo, realizando una señal al resto de lobos que vigilaban, siendo respondido por un movimiento de la cabeza de ellos, captando la sencilla orden en contra del panda que continuaba sumergido en la inconsciencia.

Las orejas del lobo se movieron hacía atrás, al escuchar algunos murmullos provenientes del enorme guerrero, acercándose cautelosamente y verificando que en efecto, continuaba "dormido", seguramente luchando contra los efectos del sencillo, pero potente veneno que le sacaría de combate sin matarle.

Le mantendrían dormido y débil durante las próximas horas, para que Lord Shen hiciera lo que su mentecita retorcida tuviera dentro, saciando aquella sed de venganza que tanto les afectaba a ellos, con la mínima esperanza que finalmente el destino del ave se cumpliera y ellos pudieran disfrutar de aquello.

Como fuera, no era problema de él, sino de su padre el líder de los lobos y del ex gobernante de la Ciudad de Gongmen

– Casi siento lastima de ti, amigo… Casi – murmuró, dándose media vuelta y retirándose de aquel sombrío lugar, mientras los ojos del panda se apretaban al tratar de despertar nuevamente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bo y Bae = Diminutivo de Beauregard, que significa Respetado, muy bien considerado. De forma literal "hermoso/hermosa"**

 **Ahora, a contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla** : KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! Que gran honor leer tus palabras! *O* Que mi autora favorita y por la que me anime a escribir fics, me comente, es algo de lo más genial y maravilloso… ya! Ya lo dije! UwU

Mwahahahahahahahahaha una maldad que aprendí de una amiga, pero sólo por eso, trato de publicar lo más prontamente posible, va siendo hora de continuarle al rape para que cuando llegue a ese capitulo no haya atrasos Oo.

YAAAAY! Que bueno que te gusto lo de la maestra mariposa, fue una pequeña idea que me pareció genial en su momento cuando debrayaba la historia, puesto que es una mariposa monarca, que llego accidentalmente a China. Tiene su propia historia dramática jojojojojojo, que veré si incluyo en el fic.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA panda con ensalada!~ Neta que Shen se va a disfrutar a Po, pero de lo lindo (risas malignas, antes de que traiga un rayo y corra a meterse dentro de la mesa).

 **Marta23-ortiz:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **KimPantaleon:** Yaaaay! Soy feliz de que te agrade este fic! 8D

Es verdad, tiene un buen de tiempo que no he escrito nada de Momentos de un Frailecillo y Cabo, pero ha sido porque la inspiración nada más no llego… aprovechare las vacaciones de diciembre, para ver si les avanzo un poco, y veo nuevamente la serie de los pingüinos para inspirarme como se debe UwU.

Meh! A veces las paginas nos trolean feamente! Pero no importa, porque yo sé que lees :D.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA entre Ayumi y tú, hará que la maldad fluya de lo lindo contra Po y luego contra Shifu. Ya mero cambiara el rated, como en unos tres capítulos más y listo! Espero que les guste (risa malvada, con las garras hacía arriba)

 **Evelí :** Jajajajaja es que ya tenía listo el capítulo, simplemente debía editarlo y eliminar flotas de ortografía y redacción (aunque creo que se fueron algunas, meh!).

Jajajajaja es el guerrero dragón, tenía que durar durante su viaje, aunque la buena suerte pronto se acabara y no, no será muy lindo el encuentro de Shen, porque el pavorreal tomara venganza de su derrota en Gongmen… Po la pasara mal, pero cuando se "reconcilien" las cosas serán un poquito diferentes.


	9. Encuentros parte 2

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 8.- ENCUENTROS**

 **Parte II**

Las horas había pasado una a una, llegando la noche, desde que el panda fue derrotado en aquel peñasco y arrastrado a un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, lejos de toda aldea, villa o ayuda que pudiera recibir.

Simplemente, era observado por sus guardianes, que parecían mostrarse demasiados ansiosos ante la fiebre que sufría el Guerrero Dragón a causa del veneno administrado en los dardos, esperando que el enorme animal lo superara con facilidad y rezando a los dioses porque no falleciera, so pena de sufrir la ira del pavorreal que se mostraba cada vez más ansioso por verle despierto.

Una tarde… una noche… una mañana nueva… ese tiempo había transcurrido desde que hubiese sido capturado el panda, hasta que finalmente Po comenzó a reaccionar de su dolorosa inconsciencia, emitiendo un grave gruñido que fue extendiéndose por cada rincón de la cueva dónde le guardaban, hasta que la tensión de su cuerpo pasó y se relajó visiblemente.

Sentía sus órganos arder y su cabeza dar vueltas, sin mencionar que sus extremidades estaban completamente adoloridas.

El panda, fue abriendo muy apenas sus parpados, observando únicamente las figuras deformes que le permitía ver la neblina frente a él, sin lograr enfocar nada de su alrededor aun mostrándose tranquilo ante su situación, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni del lugar dónde se encontraba, incluso no podía percibir alguna presencia conocida y cercana a él; pero al menos, estaba seguro que se encontraba vivo… y eso, era lo que importaba por ahora.

– D… dónde… estoy?

Murmuró con voz apenas audible más para sí, sin esperar alguna respuesta a su pregunta, tratando de mover sus brazos y piernas sin lograrlo gracias por las cadenas que le sostenían y ahora resonaban por los movimientos, notando por primera vez la debilidad que sufría en todo su cuerpo, seguramente causada por la sustancia utilizada en su contra, sin mencionar el agarre que adormecía sus articulaciones, convenciéndose que habían pasado más horas de las pensadas.

Maldijo por lo bajo, al recordar a todos esos lobos que atacaron la aldea y que le habían capturado de forma tan cobarde… seguro que dónde no pensara rápido en una solución a su situación, terminaría convirtiéndose en su comida o en algo mucho peor que no deseaba pensar.

Muy bien, lo último que recordaba era la existencia de esos tres arqueros que le emboscaron, disparándole a la espalda y luego… la oscuridad que le llevaron a un mundo de pesadillas que le mostraban lo ocurrido con sus verdaderos padres, para luego pasar a vivir nuevamente lo acontecido en Gongmen, con la sutil diferencia de que en esta ocasión el pavo real se alzaba con las alas extendidas y el abanico de sus plumas abierto, hacía los cielos rodeado de fuego, disparándoles un sin número de esas esferas de fuego sin que existiese un cañón de por medio…

Sin temor a equivocarse, despertó porque una de ellas casi impactaba contra él.

– Maldición…

Murmuró, doblando sus orejas y agachando su cabeza como una forma de buscar alivio al dolor de cabeza que hacía latir sus sienes desde hace horas, seguramente despertando por no aguantar mucho más el dolor que sufría.

Aquello no le era novedad alguna, puesto que desde el enfrentamiento con Lord Shen, su mente sufría de aquellos sueños ocasionales, deseando olvidarse de cualquier forma posible de ellos, negándose a que tuvieran un significado mucho más profundo o fuera un tipo de predicción de las que en ocasiones se presentaban anunciando sucesos que podrían marcarles por siempre, ya fuesen a ellos mismos o a los demás.

Como fuera, no es que realmente le importara que aquello tuviera algún significado real y concreto, inclusive nunca hacía caso de sus sueños, por más ciertos que resultaran a futuro, de todos modos, rara vez hablaba de ellos.

Poco a poco, la neblina en sus ojos fue disipándose creándole un ligero dolor de cabeza que podía comparar con agujas enterrándose en su cerebro, hasta que logro enfocar los objetos a su alrededor, distinguiendo por primera vez las paredes que le rodeaban, convenciéndose que se encontraba en una clase de taberna o cueva… dirigió su vista hacía las lámparas de aceite que le permitían una mejor vista del sitio, moviendo un poco sus extremidades atadas, suponiendo que no estaba del todo solo.

Y entonces, pudo distinguir los ojos brillantes de sus captores que le observaban fijamente, inmóviles como si de estatuas se trataran, provocándole una tensión en el cuerpo mientras se mantenía inmóvil…

Lo normal, era que alguno de ellos diese aviso de que había despertado a quién quiera que fuera su líder, más no era así, simplemente le veían comenzando a sentirse nervioso por tantos guardias silenciosos que tenía alrededor.

El silencio era apenas interrumpido por su propia respiración y el sonido de las cadenas durante los breves momentos en que se movía para ponerse más cómodo o en sus sencillos intentos de tratar de liberarse, sin estar muy seguro de moverse o, al menos, hacerles charla…

Tal vez, lo mejor era esperar a que algo sucediera, mientras su cuerpo terminaba de recuperar la movilidad que necesitaba para liberarse y enfrentarlos.

– Vaya, vaya… hasta que te dignas en despertar

Luego de unos minutos, la voz aterciopelada de un individuo se escuchó a las espaldas del panda, quien trato de girarse para lograr distinguir de quien se trataba, sin que pudiera.

– Tienes el sueño muy pesado, o simplemente el veneno funcionó tan bien, que casi te mata – dijo el individuo, mientras un par de risas suaves se escuchaban a su alrededor, provenientes de los lobos que le rodeaban y comenzaban a moverse de sus lugares, acercándose un par de metros más – lo cual, hubiera sido una desgracia para nosotros.

La risa de su captor resonó con mayor fuerza, haciendo que el guerrero tratara de darse vuelta con mayor ahínco.

– No te molestes panda, las cadenas fueron probadas en bestias más fuertes y grandes que tú, así que todos tus intentos de escapar serán inútiles – dijo burlonamente, mientras dos lobos salían de sus lugares y se dirigían a un punto desconocido – a menos que tengas la fuerza de dos gorilas y un elefante, lo cual dudo mucho.

– Ja, como si unas simples cadenas detuvieran al Guerrero Dragón! – exclamó el panda, moviéndose un poco más entre su prisión, buscando la forma de aflojar sus muñecas y tobillos, y así liberarlos de las esposas que se apretaban alrededor de estos al ser esposas de puntos de presión, mientras el lobo parecía verlo con un gesto divertido desde sus espaldas, pasándose suavemente una garra por debajo de la barbilla.

– Tal vez… pero eso está por verse, hay alguien importante, que muere de ganas por verte… y estoy seguro que le conoces muy bien…

Aseguró el lobo, mientras el sonido de unos pasos metálicos y pausados se escuchaba desde atrás de donde se encontraba el panda, haciéndole abrir grandemente los ojos…

Sin entender las razones de la reacción de su cuerpo, Po percibió como su sudor se tornaba frio y algunos temblores comenzaban a recorrerle, mientras el sonido metálico de los pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte y cercano, abriendo los ojos cada vez más.

– Saludos Panda… nos vemos nuevamente…

La voz sedosa y mordaz del pavo real llego hasta los oídos de Po, taladrándole y congelándose por completo al descubrir que en efecto, el ave gobernante de Gongmen con la que se había enfrentado tiempo atrás, no había muerto como muchos habían supuesto a pesar de no encontrar en ningún lado el cuerpo inerte de este, llegando a creer que se habría hundido hasta lo más profundo de las aguas esperando que los propios dioses o espíritus se encargaran de su castigo… o que algún animal más grande había hecho festín con sus restos.

– Sorprendido de volverme a ver?

Preguntó Lord Shen, con voz seseante y lenta, avanzando por la superficie rocosa de la cueva con porte elegante, mientras sus ropas se arrastraban en el suelo, junto con algunos vendajes que colgaban al no estar completamente sanado de sus heridas…

La mirada del pavorreal se mantenía clavada en el enorme guerrero de blanco y negro, observándole y riendo en sus adentros al percibir como el prisionero parecía haber perdido todo movimiento y parte de su realidad al quedarse atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, inclusive preguntándose en qué rayos podía pensar una criatura como esa que tenía la bóveda craneal vacía.

Ante la falta de reacción del panda, que parecía estar viviendo otra realidad dentro de su mente y ajeno a que en efecto, el guerrero dragón recapitulaba aquella mañana, cuando hubiera derrotado a Lord Shen, viéndole ser aplastado por el enorme cañón que el ave había creado y finalmente ser informado que no habían encontrado más que plumas y trozos de ropa en el agua cuando trataran de recuperar el cuerpo… Lord Shen arrojo una cuchilla que terminó clavándose en un costado del cuerpo del enorme panda, escuchándose un chillido de su parte.

– Escúchame cuando te esté hablando, sucio animal! – escupió de golpe el ave albina, mientras el panda le daba una mirada dura por la herida causada, finalmente encontrándose sus miradas – tonta criatura, crees que sólo con dejarme caer el cañón encima lograrías eliminarme?!

Gritó el ave con tono agudo, antes de relajar el gesto de su rostro al saberse más grande y superior que aquella criatura, comenzando a avanzar elegantemente alrededor del panda, quién finalmente caía en su realidad y le veía con mayor curiosidad y sorpresa, al darse cuenta que no era ni un sueño ni ilusión.

– necesitas más que eso, para eliminarme…

Aseguró levantando el rostro con orgullo, mientras ocultaba sus alas dentro de sus mangas.

– Shen… cómo… – preguntó Po, moviendo un poco sus orejas y relajando ligeramente su cuerpo a pesar de tener aquel objeto clavado en su costado, percibiendo el sangrado provocado que bajaba entre su pelaje.

– Oh! Vaya, aun tienes voz – se mofó el pavo real, apretando las puntas de sus alas lastimadas y vendadas dentro de las mangas de sus ropas, mientras componía una expresión orgullosa y daba un par de pasos, desapareciendo del rango de visión del mamífero, en tanto algunos lobos parecían verle fijamente, antes de quitarse de sus posiciones y desaparecer de la vista del panda que trataba de encontrar la mirada al ave.

Los pasos continuaban resonando con un sonido metálico, creando un extraño eco dentro de la cueva, hasta que se silenciaron a sus espaldas provocando en el guerrero blanco y negro que su pelaje se erizara ante la sensación de terror de la que comenzaba a llenarse su corazón.

– Ha pasado más de un año, desde que nos vimos la última vez…

Dijo el pavorreal albino en un susurró ronco y cargado de odio.

– … si no mal recuerdo, aquella mañana… cuando nos enfrentamos… tu saltaste lejos del cañón que estaba a punto de caerme encima, dejándome atrás… luego de tu hipócrita intento de "rescatarme" de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba sumergido – musitó el pavo real, inclinándose un poco, mientras veía un punto incierto con los ojos abiertos y entornados, componiendo una expresión extraña de sentimientos combinados – cuales fueron tus palabras… o sí, ya recuerdo "las cicatrices sanan"

Se burló, riendo suavemente a pesar de su expresión.

– Ah, sí, dije eso… pero en realidad se desvanecen – dijo Po, tratando de aligerar un poco la situación y el dialogo con el pavo real que continuaba fuera de su campo de visión, mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar de aquel sitio, a pesar de estar rodeado de enemigos y completamente encadenado.

Esta vez no se encontraban con él ni los maestros de las grandes escuelas ni los cinco furiosos, por lo que debía de pensar en mejores opciones para salir vivo de dicho embrollo.

– Sí… panda, se desvanecen con los años… tal y como lo hicieron mis esperanzas y mis deseos de encontrar la felicidad en este asqueroso mundo – dijo con una voz sedosa y arrastrado, torciendo ligeramente la comisura de su pico, mientras comenzaba a caminar paso a paso, haciendo resonar con mayor fuerza aquella protección de metal que cubría sus patas – así como se desvaneció mi destino… por tu sola existencia en este mundo.

Dijo, deteniéndose frente al panda atrapado, con la cabeza ligeramente torcida para verle de frente a pesar de tener su cuerpo de perfil.

– Tú y tus ridículas palabras, mientras fingías tratar de ser mi amigo y me tendías una mano falsa frente a mí, con la firme promesa de que obtendría la paz interior que tanto anhelaba mi corazón si la tomaba… si te escuchaba… pero – guardó silencio, apretando su pico con fuerza al grado de hacer sangrar las comisuras de este al escurrir un delgado hilo de líquido rojizo – en cuanto viste el peligro, no dudaste dejarme atrás, poniéndote a salvo al saltar fuera de la barca… mientras, yo simplemente observaba como el cañón bajaba de la altura directamente en mi contra, entendiendo que yo ya no tenía salvación por más que lo intentara.

Aseguró, apretando con ímpetu sus alas vendadas dentro de sus mangas, al tiempo que buscaba dentro de estas, alguna daga de la que se aferró con mayor fuerza.

– mi cuerpo fue molido por el peso del cañón y me hundí dolorosamente bajo las heladas aguas que se negaban a permitir escapar, sintiendo mi vida partir pedazo a pedazo… en medio del terror de morir y la frustración de ser derrotado por alguien como tú – un tono de dolor se dejó escuchar en la voz de Shen, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, provocando que los lobos que les rodeasen se removieran sobre sus lugares.

Po mantenía silencio, observando con algo de pena al pavorreal que narraba su odisea luego que el cañón le cayera encima, provocando que la pólvora que cargaba dicha barca explotara, junto con los fuegos artificiales que al final estallaron en el cielo, como si anunciaran la victoria de ellos.

De alguna forma, escucharle hablar así dolía y profundamente, porque sabía muy bien, que pudo haber hecho más por aquel pavorreal… sin embargo, la caída del cañón no fue su culpa… nunca lo fue.

– Fue tu culpa, Shen… – respondió Po sin pensar en su respuesta, luego de unos segundos de silencio incomodo, observando al pavo real que se mantenía estático, como si el recordar aquel momento le hiciera vivirlo de nueva cuenta – yo no tuve nada que ver con el cañón y su caída… y lo sabes muy bien.

Continuó hablando el panda, moviendo discretamente la muñeca derecha, pensando que en verdad el pavo parecía desmejorado a como le conoció… no sólo eran las zonas dónde parecía crecer apenas el plumaje, sino era el brillo ausente en este que dejaban ver el estado en el que quedo el ex gobernante.

– Fuiste tú quién cortó las cuerdas que sostenían el cañón, en tu intento de… matarme… tú te negaste a escucharme… TÚ elegiste ese destino, al tratar de eliminarme, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era ayudarte…

Explicó dejando salir una risita nerviosa ante las expresiones que se formaban en el rostro del pavorreal, pareciéndole cada vez más… fueras de sí mismo.

Tragó pesado, mientras una delgada gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle por la inmovilidad que mostraba el ave, para luego mostrarse un poco más positivo ante la situación que le exponía el ave de la nobleza.

– Pero, oye… fue bárbaro que sobrevivieras de aquel golpe… no cualquiera podría hacerlo – felicitó provocando que un temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Lord Shen, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, abriendo un poco más sus ojos por las palabras lanzadas por su prisionero, tomadas como una burla en contra de su persona, en vez de un halago como quisieron aparentar, creando una expresión de sorpresa.

Era como si el panda se burlara una y otra vez de él, demostrando que mientras existiera no podría ser feliz.

No… la existencia de ese panda significaba el aprisionamiento de su propia felicidad… la negación de cumplir con su destino, digno y glorioso…

Sí tan sólo… no hubiese sobrevivido ese cachorro, él hubiera podido demostrarles a todos, a sus difuntos padres, a sus ancestros, a los demás gobernantes y nobleza, así como al propio emperador que era digno de gobernar, no sólo Gongmen, sino toda China, llevándola a la máxima gloria y a su esplendor.

Por qué ese era su destino: gobernar China.

Sonrió ampliamente, antes de comenzar a reír de forma suave y pausada, haciendo más larga su risa y un poco más grave conforme iban pasando los segundos, antes de abrir su pico para hablar.

– Mi culpa… – murmuró por lo bajo y con un tono seseante, como si fuera una clase de serpiente, mientras que dentro de sus mangas apretaba firmemente aquella daga que le mantenía anclado en dicha realidad… sin borrar la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba, fue dibujándose una extraña sonrisa torcida, en tanto volteaba lentamente a ver al panda que hizo una mueca nerviosa por las reacciones del pavorreal – por supuesto… fue… mi culpa…

Habló en un tono demasiado bajo que si no fuera por el silencio del lugar, no habría sido alcanzado a ser escuchado por el panda.

Po, levantaba una ceja e inclinaba un poco su cabeza para poder ver al pavo real, mientras que el resto de lobos se mantenían quietos y expectantes a las reacciones de su amo y en espera de alguna orden respecto al prisionero, a pesar de las miradas nerviosas y temerosas que se lanzaban entre si.

– Eso mismo dijo mi padre… cuando regrese de tu aldea…

Aseguró tensándose de golpe dejando su vista clavada en los ojos verdes del oso, como si en estos pudiera ver nuevamente aquella escena.

 ***FLASHBACK***

– **NO TIENES HONOR! – le gritó su padre, mientras movía un ala en señal de despreció absoluto, ante su propia expresión de incredulidad al pensar que sería recibido con festejos y grandeza.**

 **Aquella tarde en que había regresado de las villas de los pandas, luego de asegurarse que hasta la última de aquellas criaturas hubiera dejado de respirar.**

– **Tus acciones no tienen honor ni perdón alguno! – las palabras de su progenitor iban llegando una a una a su pecho, como si fueran pequeñas dagas que se enterraban dentro de su corazón, sin entender porque el menospreció en contra de él.**

 **Si les había salvado!**

– **Padre… – llamó, levantándose un poco de aquella reverencia que había mantenido desde que su padre había empezado con aquel sermón.**

– **CALLA! – ordenó el pavorreal adulto, mientras que su madre giraba el rostro hacía otro lado, ocultándose detrás de un abanico colorido, derramando un silencioso llanto al percibir la mirada de su hijo buscando ayuda – TU ya no eres mi hijo...**

 **Juró el otro, con la voz cargada de odio.**

– **Yo… ya no tengo hijo… mi hijo, ha muerto… – sentenció, mientras su madre terminaba por ocultar su rostro, sin contradecir a su esposo ni defender a su hijo…**

– **Padre! Sí tengo honor! Si tengo valor! – gritó el pavorreal albino ante el significado de aquello y ver como su propia madre optaba por no meterse, levantándose de su posición con un ala a la altura del pecho y otra hacía atrás, tratando de convencer a sus padres que todo había sido correcto – FUE POR NOSOTROS PADRE! NOS IBAN A DESTRUIR! SI TENGO HONOR!**

 **El grito desgarrador del pavorreal albino resonó en toda la sala del trono, sin ser visto por sus padres y cuya única mirada desesperada en apoyo a él, se encontraba en la vieja adivina que presenciaba aquello, con una expresión de culpa y dolor por aquella joven ave cuyo destino había sellado al tomar un camino equivocado…**

 **En su afán de evitar aquel destino que no deseaba, había simplemente caminado hacía él…**

– **Retírenlo de mi vista – ordenó el pavorreal adulto, mientras los guardias se acercaban y aprisionaban al ave de ojos rojos, que observaba como se giraba el adulto y se retiraba, no sin antes verle detenerse dejando salir un jadeo y un brillo en su mirada, esperando perdón – Shen… tú mismo, has sellado tu destino… ha sido todo tu culpa…**

 **Sentenció, mientras los guardias le arrastraban fuera del salón del trono, bajando los escalones para llevarle en dirección de una carreta, que le llevaría a la prisión en el Callejón del Dragón Negro, donde sería guardado dentro de una fría celda, como si fuera un vil delincuente… olvidando por completo su calidad de príncipe.**

– **FUE POR NOSOTROS, PADRE! POR NOSOTROS!**

 **Gritaba, maldiciendo una y otra vez a aquellas criaturas que a pesar de muertas, le habían causado un gran daño, empujándole a la desgracia y desdicha.**

 **No había sido su culpa… sino de ellos.**

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Po mantenía su mirada clavada hacía el pavorreal que parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, ausente…

Tragó pesado, moviendo un poco su cuerpo, antes de dar un ligero salto en su lugar al escuchar el siseó del ave.

– mi culpa… siempre ha sido mi culpa… – continuó Shen, dejando ver algunos temblores en su cuerpo por los recuerdos que regresaban a su mente, sin poderse librarse jamás de ellos… eran como pesadillas reales que le perseguían, dedicándose a dejarle ver cuán despreciado era por todos aquellos que lo rodeaban…

Emitió un profundo suspiro, antes de realizar un movimiento brusco y sacar una espada apuntándola directamente en el cuello del panda, que se hizo hacía atrás en un intento de evitar el ataque que no se consumó, olvidándose por completo de los movimientos de su muñeca para liberarse.

– No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, panda… desde tu nacimiento sellaste mi destino a uno desgraciado, destruyendo mi camino hacía la grandeza… TU SOLA PRESENCIA HIZO QUE PERDIERA EL TRONO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECÍA!

Gritó el pavo real con un tono agudo en su voz, mientras sostenía con ambas alas heridas el mango del arma, haciendo que los lobos se comenzaran a remover con mayor emoción al creer que finalmente la sangre del panda seria derramada, en tanto, otros más comenzaban a llegar al sitio, preocupando al panda que se mantenía lo más alejado del roce de aquella arma.

– y eso, panda… es algo… que no puedo te perdonar…

La voz del pavo real se cargó de odio, mientras presionaba un poco la punta de su espada plateada y curva contra la garganta de Po, observando con satisfacción el miedo que mostraba el gigantesco guerrero, que entrecerraba sus ojos en una silenciosa suplica de qué no lo hiciera, como si esperara que en verdad se diera el golpe final, provocando una sensación hilarante y de poder en el pavo real, a pesar de continuar mostrando la expresión molesta.

– Tu debiste morir, aquella noche… cuando tu aldea fue aniquilada… no sé de qué te valiste para sobrevivir, pero… eso y ano sucederá – murmuró el príncipe expulsado, comenzando a mover la espada curveada, de forma que comenzaba con un recorrido desde el cuello del panda hasta su abdomen, enterrando suavemente la punta contra la piel, sin hacer una herida profunda, sino un rasguño ligero que dejaba un camino marcado entre el pelaje, escuchando el respingo del panda que pensó en su final.

La expresión de profundo odio de Shen, se suavizó, escuchándose una grave y pausada risa de su parte, mientras el panda abría sus ojos, observando al ave, comenzando también una risa muy suave, sabiendo de antemano que cuando el pavor real reía, era porque estaba planeando algo.

– Tranquilo panda – dijo, con voz aterciopelada – no te será tan fácil liberarte de mí.

Aseguró el pavo real con una sonrisa torcida y entornando sus ojos al ver el rostro de Po, que parecía mantener el aire atrapado en sus pulmones y metía el abdomen lo más que podía.

– me causaste un gran daño… que deberás pagar con creces… – Aseguró Lord Shen con una sonrisa, estirando un poco su cuello, hasta que finalmente retiraba un poco la punta de la espada, animando al oso a relajarse – ni la muerte, será una salvación para ti…

Masculló, antes de que Po emitirá un chillido al sentir como la daga plateada que había sido clavada momentos atrás, cuando el pavorreal se apersonara, era retirada de su costado violentamente, sintiendo el calor de su sangre salir por la herida y mojar su pelaje, bajando la mirada para observar aquello conforme su campo de visión se lo permitía.

– Me encargaré que sufras y desees haber muerto el día en que nos enfrentamos… o mejor aún, haré que desees no haber nacido jamás – aseguró, observando satisfecho la herida que había hecho en el cuerpo del panda – y de serme posible, que maldigas a tus padres por haberte salvado la vida… sí, eso suena mucho mejor.

Aseguró el ave, dándole la espalda y moviendo un ala en dirección de los lobos, que gruñeron con felicidad y se movieron finalmente de sus lugares, avanzando lentamente en dirección del panda.

– Yo no tengo la culpa de nada Shen! Si no hubieras hecho todas esas cosas malas, nosotros no te hubiéramos atacado! – respondió Po, jalando sus brazos para liberarse ante las reacciones de los lobos que parecían verlo como su próxima comida, mientras la risa del pavo real resonaba en cada rincón de la cueva.

Muy apenas, Lord Shen le había dado una mirada, levantando un ala y dejando ver los vendajes de esta, antes de tronar dos plumas que usaba a modo de dedos, ante la expresión escéptica del panda.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El ataque de lobos no se había hecho esperar en cuanto el panda guardo silencio y su amo movía su ala, dándoles libertad de actuar hasta dónde él les indicara… lanzándose salvajemente en su contra, ante el grito de terror del oso bicolor.

Los golpes continuos y precisos, los mordiscos que abrían sus carnes hasta hacerlo sangrar y los arañazos que le herían sin matarle, comenzaron a llegar, uno tras de otro, sin darle oportunidad al panda de defenderse como era debido, escuchándose el sonido de las cadenas que le aprisionaban… el dolor comenzaba a ser desesperante y molesto sin poder liberar sus brazos y piernas para poder defenderse y alejarles…

Los hilos de sangre comenzaban a extenderse por su cuerpo, manchando su blanco pelaje, bajando hasta caer al suelo, mientras los aullidos y gruñidos de los lobos resonaban en aquel hueco de la roca, combinándose con los gritos del guerrero y la risa que era emitida por el pavorreal, emocionados y excitados por probar las carnes exóticas que algunos no habían probado desde hace mucho tiempo, extasiados por el olor metálico de la sangre derramada, cuyas gotas pintaban el suelo rocoso.

Por su parte, Lord Shen observaba con gran agrado el sufrimiento del panda… sabía que no moriría, porque en el pasado no lo había hecho, pero esta vez, aquella desesperación que sentía de verlo de regreso en cada supuesta derrota, era sustituida por una emoción que simplemente le hacía temblar en su lugar, erizar sus plumas, animado por la idea de poder jugar eternamente con su enemigo, provocándole igual o más sufrimiento que el que había pasado él mismo…

No le interesaba en absoluto si los lobos eran repelidos por el diestro guerrero, al utilizar su panza, cabeza, caderas e incluso su propio trasero para golpearles y alejarlos, algunos estrellándose contra los muros de aquella cueva, incluso uno voló hacía su dirección, esquivándolo grácilmente, riendo con mayor diversión en esos vanos intentos de salvación del panda.

– Vamos panda… dónde están tus fuerzas? – dijo, al verle cada vez más herido y cansado, mientras la mañana iba pasando lentamente para el panda, rápidamente para el pavorreal que no considera que fuera suficiente la golpiza que le daban a la criatura de blanco y negro.

Tal vez, los dioses le daban esa oportunidad, para saciar su sed de venganza y curar finalmente su corazón destruido.

Sí… debía ser eso.

– AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla** : Porque soy malita! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha, ok no, bueno, tal vez XD, pero SIIIIIIIIIII! YA MERO LLEGA EL RAPESITO! Y creo que es por ambas razones, porque Shen lloro y porque quieres ver violado a Po jajajajajaja, dime quién no quiere ver violado a Po!

Ok, eso no sonó muy bien XDDD.

Hasta que finalmente tengo el tiempo para arreglar la continuación, espero poder ir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo como kami manda, porque en verdad ya quiero llegar a la parte principal de la historia, para que Yin llegue finalmente jajajajajajaja.

Yo te adoro más! Ya sabes que puedes molestarme tanto como quieras y por cualquier medio XD.

 **Evelín. hinchigo:** Me da mucho gusto que te agradara el ataque de bola de fuego mongol! w Con el avance del fic, Po dejara ver otras técnicas y algunas inventadas por mi XD, según mi pobre entendimiento jajajajajaja.

Oh sí! La gran reconciliación entre ellos dos! *O*

Muchas gracias por tu comentario 3

 **Marta23-ortiz:** … sí, Shen va a ser cruel… muy cruel con Po… el pavorreal se va a desquitar de todo lo que cree que hizo el pobre panda, aunque realmente no tenga nada de culpa, más que defender a China ñwñ.

A partir de este capítulo, cambia el Rating por la violencia que hay y por lo que vendrá.

 **Reina-liuba:** Jajajajaja nada como leer todo de corridito para no perder la ilación de la historia XD, me da gusto verte por acá, comentando esta pequeña historia :D.

Sí, se va a poner muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuy feo para el pobre de Po, porque Shen descargara toda su ira y odio en contra del pobrecito panda mwahahahahahaahahahaha… la que le espera al pobre panda XD.

 **KimPantaleon:** Nuuuuuuuu! FF en verdad tiene algo en contra para que no pueda leer tus reviews! Hay que incendiarlo mwahahahahahaha.

Gracias! Bueno, supongo que ya te imaginaras todo lo que Lord Shen le hará a Po mwahahahahahaha.

 **Katse:** Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA es un fic ubicado en el mundo de Kung fu panda, así que Yin va siendo hijo de Po, el Guerrero Dragón y otro más, aunque seguro ya deben de sospechar quién es el otro XD.

Muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario :D.


	10. Al fondo del pozo

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **SIGUE DERECHO AL PALACIO… NO TE DETENGAS POR NADA…"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO… LUZ DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 9.- AL FONDO DEL POZO**

Un zumbido llenaba completamente su cabeza, provocándole un fuerte dolor que le obligaba despertarse de su inconsciencia, aun cuando sus parpados pesaban, negándose a abrirse…

El rechinido metálico de las cadenas en las que colgaba, sólo aumentaban aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza, deseando volver a dormirse y olvidarse de todo su tormento…

Entre el zumbido, lograba escuchar los gruñidos lejanos de los lobos que le habían atacado, provocándole temblores de temor y dolor en todo su cuerpo… bajo el ardor de sus carnes abiertas que dejaban salir un sangrado que manchaba el suelo debajo de él, dejándole con un color oscuro.

Para esos momentos, el guerrero dragón ya no estaba muy seguro de que su cuerpo se encontrarse del todo bien… la sensación de tener su cuerpo completo había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un incesante hormigueo y ardor que le hacían temblar, sino es que la falta de percepción de determinadas zonas, como lo era su brazo izquierdo, que le hacían temer que aquellos miembros hubieran sido arrancados por los colmillos de aquellas bestias.

Lo peor, era que todo era acompañado por aquel zumbido dentro de sus oídos que le impedía saber si aquellas bestias que le atacaron, y que finalmente le habían dejado en paz, continuaban en el sitio o estaban tan lejos como les escuchaba o quería suponer dentro de su inocencia.

Cómo fuera, no podía mantenerse más tiempo lejos de su realidad o dentro de aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad que le apetecía mucho más cómodo…

Sus parpados se apretaron con fuerza, deseando con todo su corazón que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla provocada por los hongos que había comido la noche anterior y que al momento de despertar comenzara a reírse porque los hongos le afectaron y todo era una alucinación… una horrible alucinación que se sentía demasiado real.

Tal vez, había caído por un barranco en sus delirios y por eso le dolía su cuerpo…

Sí, eso era una posibilidad…

Con un suave quejido que se convirtió en un gemido de dolor, el guerrero dragón se movió finalmente entre sus ataduras, hasta que la sensación del cansancio y la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre comenzaron a pasar, alejándolo de su pensamiento con el que se consolaba y dándose cuenta con horror que todo era demasiado real.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron a su frente, se dio cuenta que el rechinido de las cadenas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella oscura y triste cueva, junto con su errática y aterrada respiración… mientras el aroma metálico de su sangre derramada llenaba cada uno de los rincones de forma penetrante, creándole un picor en su nariz al grado de provocarle nauseas.

Lentamente, sus ojos fueron descendiendo, notando el suelo que parecía oscurecerse con las machas y los charcos de aquel líquido vital rojizo, que creaba un ambiente mucho más tétrico para cualquiera que lo viera, mientras veía caer algunas gotas…

– No le hemos matado, tal y como ordenó – la voz de uno de los lobos, hizo que el panda cerrara fuertemente los ojos, esperando que nadie hubiese notado que había despertado, escuchando un ligero suspiro ansioso del pavo real de plumaje blanco con adornos rojizos, que le observaba desde su espalda, con gesto satisfecho al creerle inconsciente y colgando de sus extremidades superiores.

Por su parte, el pavorreal había asentido suavemente a las palabras del soldado, comenzando a avanzar con pasos elegantes en dirección del panda, rodeándolo con suavidad al inclinar su cabeza para poder ver mejor el estado en el que se encontraba, disfrutando grandemente del color marrón que se podía ver entre el pelaje y las zonas faltantes de su pelaje y piel.

– Perfecto – dijo el pavorreal, regresando al frente del panda que apretó un poco sus ojos antes de abrirlos, observando con sus orbes verdes al ave que le veía con gesto satisfecho, provocando una suave risa que resonó por el eco del lugar – hola panda…

Lord Shen, levantó su rostro con gesto orgulloso, mientras levantaba un ala de forma elegante y colocarse bajo el mentón una pluma como si fuera un dedo.

– Finalmente te reúnes con nosotros… acaso ¿no sabes que es de mala educación dormirse durante la fiesta? – preguntó moviendo su otra ala para mostrar el sitio, como si todo se tratara de una reunión entre viejos amigos, mientras el oso fruncía el ceño suavemente limitándose a tratar de regular su respiración ante el dolor de las heridas que había sufrido momentos atrás y no responderle a lo que esperaba fuera una alucinación.

El silencio se mantuvo por algunos minutos entre ambos individuos, escuchándose apenas el rechinido de las cadenas, combinado con la respiración del panda… hasta que finalmente, habló.

– Eres… un cobarde… – murmuró el panda, tratando de mover sus manos atadas por las cadenas que parecían haberse enterrado en sus muñecas, durante el combate anterior, dejando ver las marcas rojizas debajo de ellas.

Una suave risa, se escuchó de parte del ave de ojos rojos, misma que fue haciéndose más estridente.

– Cobarde, yo? – preguntó el pavorreal, bajando un poco sus risa y dejando ver una suave y socarrona sonrisa, que tan sólo hizo al panda tensarse entre sus ataduras con gesto molesto y lleno de furia.

– Sí! La tienes fácil… porque estoy encadenado… – dijo, escupiendo un poco de su sangre al frente, sin lograr manchar al pavo real, quien parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de sus palabras – suéltame y veremos quién cae primero…

Amenazó el panda, sin lograr enfocar muy bien la figura del pavorreal frente a él, que sólo rechistaba.

– Eres una bestia tan estúpida que no se da cuenta de su situación – respondió el pavorreal albino, antes de escucharse un chillido de parte del panda, mientras las gotas de sangre salpicaban el suelo ante el corte realizado por el ave en un costado del panda, mientras la hoja plateada quedaba pintada del intenso rojo.

Shen dirigió su vista al filo de su lanza, observando escurrir lentamente aquel líquido, antes de empezar a lamerlo con aburrimiento.

– Hmm… tu sangre es dulce, quién lo diría – sacudió finalmente su arma para limpiarla, dirigiéndola bajo la barbilla del panda – no sigas tentando tu suerte bestia… no importa nada de lo que digas ni de lo que hagas, tu destino será decidido por mi…

De un movimiento rápido, su lanza realizó un nuevo corte en dirección del resorte de los pantaloncillos del panda, observando como caían, manteniendo un gesto serio y molesto. A pesar de que en su interior se veía sorprendido por la diferencia entre el cuerpo del panda y el propio, especialmente al notar aquello que los mamíferos machos tenían.

Emitió un ligero gruñido, mientras observaba a Po remover sus piernas encadenadas, como si buscara ocultar aquella parte expuesta.

– Oye!

Reclamó el panda, sin poder cubrirse de la mirada del pavorreal, que ahora le rodeaba como si le estudiara detenidamente, mientras los lobos entraban empujando una mesa con algunos objetos encima.

– Eres un guerrero de kung fu – dijo finalmente el ex príncipe, con las alas colocadas detrás de su espalda de forma torpe a causa de los vendajes que las cubrían – por lo que tienes cosas prohibidas…

Masculló, mientras los lobos terminaban de llevar aquella mesa a las espaldas del panda, que trataba de girarse a ver que rayos era lo que hacían… antes de escuchar un tronido de las plumas que funcionaban como dedos, provocando que un lobo se colocara a su lado.

– Tú me quitaste mi destino, mi honor… mi lugar en este mundo.

Aseguró el pavorreal con un tono de voz arrastrado, mientras colocaba su ala fría sobre las caderas del panda, que tembló por el tacto, removiéndose para alejarse del ave – y ahora, yo te quietare todo aquello en lo que crees, tu honor… tus ideales… y de ser posible, te negare tu destino!

Exclamó alterado, respirando de forma entre cortada.

– Yo no te quite nada! Yo te di la oportunidad de parar todo, antes de que fuera a algo más grave! – Reclamó el panda de ojos verdes, temblando entre el dolor y la vergüenza de estar así ante el enemigo, percibiendo un extraño ambiente desagradable que comenzaba a rodearle – tú mismo cortaste las sogas que hicieron que el cañón cayera sobre de ti… si no corriste para ponerte a salvo fue tu problema.

Reclamó el guerrero, mientras el pavorreal se tensaba de golpe en su sitio, dejando ver algunos temblores en su cuerpo al recordar aquel tortuoso momento en que el cañón le aplastase.

La sensación de todos sus huesos romperse, sus órganos presionados dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, sintiéndose reventar sin que la presión terminase al resistir absurdamente el peso que tenía encima.

El grito silencioso que había dado, percibiendo como el agua del rio en el que se hundía entraba a por su pico ahogándole.

Sus pulmones sintiéndose a reventar, mientras sus fosas nasales trataban de obtener el oxígeno necesario, mismo que iba saliendo en pequeñas burbujas al tiempo que la superficie se alejaba cada vez más.

Su cabeza zumbar por el dolor, la presión y el terror, al ver como la oscuridad comenzaba hacerse presente, conforme se hundía hasta el fondo del río.

Perdido, abandonado… tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho en su momento… tal y como el jefe lobo lo hizo… como todos lo hacían.

Su pico se apretó, temblando visiblemente mientras apretaba sus alas con un gesto furioso y desesperado, percibiendo como hervía su sangre bajo el deseo de venganza en contra de aquel maldito ser que le había arrebatado todo con su existencia.

Un simple y estúpido panda había tenido que sobrevivir, para ver su mundo destruido…

Pero haría que se arrepintiera de haber sobrevivido… HARÍA QUE DESEARA POR LA PRONTA MUERTE, AL GRADO DE SUPLICAR POR ELLA!

Sin pensarlo más, arrojo un tanto de sus dagas, clavándolas en el cuerpo del panda, que emitió un chillido de dolor, tensándose de dolor por el ataque inesperado que recibió.

– No comas ansias, panda – aseguró, entornando sus ojos con un gesto adusto y enloquecido, riendo por lo bajo – no comas ansias…

Ordenó, al tiempo que movía un ala, realizando una señal que hizo que el lobo se ubicara al frente del panda, a la altura de su entrepierna.

– Qué… qué vas hacer? – preguntó el Guerrero Dragón, tratando de alejarse del canino que le observaba burlonamente, sin lograr su cometido por las fuertes cadenas que le ataban.

– Ya lo verás – dijo burlonamente el pavo real, asintiendo una sola vez al lobo que respondió con el mismo movimiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla** : Muchas gracias hermosa! Pobrecito Po, la pasara realmente mal en las alas de shen mwahahahahaha, pero buuuuuuuuuuueno, es algo necesario para todos (digo yo LOL).

Es que Shen es Shen, es amo y señor sobre todos los villanos, el único (que según mi perspectiva) realmente tenía motivos para andar matando a diestra y siniestra jajajajaja. Seguro que su padre debió haber echo de esos entripados buenos, por todo lo que andaba haciendo su hijito jua jua jua.

 **Kotomi15:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Gracias a ti por leer los capítulos de este fic :D. Jajajajajajaja pues acaba de ocurrir la acción principal XD, pero te prometo que la reconciliación estará bonita de alguna forma ¬w¬

 **Katse:** Porque esta sediento de venganza por algo que Po no hizo! TTwTT

Tan malo con el pobrecito Po, que sólo cumplía con su trabajo de defender a China de su maldad (snif). Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización del fic, pero con el trabajo y la falta de inspiración, me mantengo en receso =.=, como sea, entre uno y otro fic voy avanzando poco a poco. Al menos, espero ir más rápido de ahora en adelante en la historia :D.

 **Marta23-ortiz:** De hecho, va a ser más cruel, pero luego de este capítulo, todo será más bonito, lo prometo w, con algo de drama pero positivo para todos :D.


End file.
